La pesadilla de Ichabod Crane
by Andreasparrow
Summary: Si creyeron que el Jinete había dejado en paz a Ichabod...se equivocaron, al menos en este fic. Está basado en la película de Sleepy Hollow con Johnny Depp
1. Chapter 1

LA PESADILLA DE ICHABOD CRANE. INTRODUCCION

Cuando el jinete sin cabeza había encontrado su cabeza y regresado al infierno...todo parecía haber terminado. Pero no fue así...alguien que se quedó en el mundo de los vivos...perteneciendo a ellos...para seguir atormentando a la naciente familia de Ichabod Crane.

El condestable se casó con Katrina Van Tassel y Jonathan Masfat pasó a ser parte de ella...un nuevo retoño llegó al mundo...un hermoso hijo llamado Mandalay Crane está entre ellos...pero una pesadilla de Ichabod está por anunciar el retorno de un ser oscuro y desagradable.

¿Quieren saber qué pasó? Aquí comienza la nueva historia

Cap. 1 Sueños sin sentido

Era una mañana hermosa la que habían pasado Katrina e Ichabod. Pasaron un dia increible de campo en las afueras de Nueva York. El que más se había divertido con Mandalay era el joven Masfat.

\- Katry...¿quieres que volvamos a casa?- preguntó Ichabod.  
\- Sí querido...-observó Katrina- Mandalay tiene sueño.

Y era verdad...Mandalay estaba cansado y debía irse a recostar. El bebé tenía ya seis meses.

Ichabod veía a su creciente familia con mucha tranquilidad. El condestable disfrutaba las tardes de campo, cuando no tenia que ir al grupo de policías. Detestaba a esa gente que difícilmente entendía la necesidad que experimentaba de nuevos conocimientos y descubrimientos. Pero la llegada del amor cambió radicalmente su manera de pensar...ahora creía un poco en cuestiones metafísicas y también creía en sucesos paranormales. Recordaba las circunstancias bajo las cuales su madre había muerto...la pobre no había tenido la comprensión suficiente para poder vivir como una mujer feliz.

Llegando a su casa, juntos recostaron a Mandalay...se veía tan hermoso cuando dormía. Ichabod acarició el semblante de Katrina y dijo:  
\- Linda...se parece tanto a ti cuando duerme...  
\- Y a ti cuando está despierto- dijo Katrina, recostando su pecho sobre el de Ichabod.  
\- Dime...¿extrañas Sleepy Hollow?- preguntó Ichabod, acariciando de nuevo su rostro.  
\- No tanto como yo creía...- admitió Katrina- aunque a veces tengo recuerdos de m infancia...  
\- Recuerdos no muy agradables, creo yo- insistió Jonathan, interrumpiendo como era su costumbre.  
\- Joven Masfat...esta es su nueva vida, espero que sus expectativas de un hogar se vean resueltas.  
\- Al cien por ciento- contestó el joven Masfat.

En la noche, cuando el joven Jonathan se había ido a descansar, Ichabod iría al lado de su mujer y su hijo. Se recostó un instante sobre la cama, antes de que Katrina llegara con el té acostumbrado. Entonces su mente comenzó a nublarse...comenzó a quedarse dormido y por fin...entró en un túnel oscuro e impreciso, donde las formas comenzaban a desaparecer. Una silueta maligna lo veía a la cara, sin forma definida...luego, de nuevo...el jinete sin cabeza estaba de nuevo ahí, frente a él...con su hacha levantada. Vio correr a una mujer pero luego observó a un niño huyendo de èl...un niño pequeño...y cuando le hacha iba a ser descargada sobre el pequeño...despertó.

Katrina llegó donde él, con la taza en mano...una taza blanca con decorados azules.  
\- Cariño...¿qué sucede?  
\- Nada...-dijo Ichabod...- sueños...sin sentido.

Lo que Ichabod no sabía era lo cerca del sentido de dichos sueños. Abrazó fuertemente a Katrina y luego se sentó junto a ella a beber el té.


	2. Capítulo 2 La visión nocturna

Cap. 2 La visión nocturna

Dos días después, se acercaba el momento de que Ichabod marchara a Sleepy Hollow de nuevo para arreglar los asuntos de la herencia de Katrina. Pero ésta le había dicho ya:  
\- Ichabod...no quiero tener que ver nada de esa herencia...no queda ya nadie de mi familia allá, a pesar de que queden restos de Van Tassel y Van Garret, pero no quiero heredar nada de ellos...por favor, no es necesario que vayas.  
Ichabod estaba por tomarle la palabra. Para él, más que para Katrina, tener que enfrentar a los fantasmas que tanto lo habían atormentado en Sleepy Hollow, era lo más desagradable y temible que pudiera sucederle...él menos que nadie deseaba tener que pisar de nuevo esa campiña oscura y abandonada. Así que estaba por informarle al señor Van Garret su decisión de apoderado, que, como representante de los intereses de su esposa, ésta había desistido de aceptar su parte de la herencia.

Al día siguiente, partió con Jonathan al centro de la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas para el chico.  
\- Joven Masfat...usted sí debe acompañarme en el viaje...¿está dispuesto a permanecer conmigo aún cuando las cosas no sean como usted las espera?  
El joven Masfat lo miró y añadió:  
\- Claro, condestable Crane...usted es como un padre para mí y le prometí que nunca lo abandonaría.  
Un abrazo los reunió y el joven se sintió protegido. Sólo que Ichabod se preguntaba: ¿quién me protegerá a mí?

La noche anterior al día que Van Garret pasaría por Ichabod, la luna no salió. Todo era sombrío en ese jardín que cubría de enredaderas el patio de la casa Crane. Ichabod tenía un frío especial...pero no era un frío común...era un escalofrío de muerte. Entró en la casa, con una linterna en la mano, y aunque quiso detener la puerta antes de entrar, en dos ocasiones ésta se cerró de forma inexplicable. Ichabod comenzaba a temblar de miedo y por poco grita al sentir una mano sobre su hombro:

\- Condestable...¿se encuentra bien?  
Ichabod se volvió y respiró hondamente. Era el capataz de la hacienda vecina.  
\- Sí...señor Reynolds...estoy bien.  
\- Sólo vine porque escuché ruidos en el traspatio de la casa, pensé que algo malo había pasado.  
\- ¿Cómo...qué?- preguntó Ichabod, intrigado.  
\- Como...algún fantasma..  
Ichabod volvió a temblar, logrando así que su lámpara de aceite se apagara. El señor Reynolds dijo:  
\- Vaya a descansar , condestable, no hay problemas por aquí...no se angustie...descanse.

Ichabod se fue a dormir. Y esa noche, la peor pesadila que hubiera podido tener apareció ante sus ojos. Un hombre, sin cabeza, salía de las profundidas de la tierra y buscaba afanosamente a alguien que pudiera donarle esa parte del cuerpo...entraba en una habitación blanca y se llevaba en brazos a un pequeño niño. Luego escuchó una voz que decía: "TU ME FALTAS...AÚN NO SE ACABA TODO...ICHABOD CRANE...MIENTRAS QUEDE VIVA UNA SEMILLA DE VAN TASSEL...NO DESCANSARÉ"

Ichabod casi sufre un infarto. Katrina subió a su habitación y lo miró con angustia. Lo acurrucó y le dijo.  
\- Duerme, amor...fue sólo un mal sueño.  
Ichabod sabía que no era así...pero no quería inquietarla. Sin embargo, Katrina sabía mejor que él que las cosas no estaban nada bien.

A la mañana llegó el señor Van Garret. Katrina le decía:  
\- Ichabod decidió no ir...yo se lo pedí.  
Pero Ichabod bajó enseguida y ya vestido dijo a Van Garret.  
\- Estoy listo.  
Van Garret sonrió. Después de todo, él sabía que pronto contaría lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo en Sleepy Hollow.


	3. Capítulo 3 El encuentro deseado

Cap. 3 El encuentro deseado.

Ichabod estaba listo para salir, pero Katrina quería detenerlo:  
\- Amor...creí que no ibas a ir...  
\- Tengo que hacer, Katry...tomé una decisión después de la pesadilla de anoche...yo me entiendo, linda...cuida bien a Mandalay y te mandaré noticias con el joven Masfat.  
Entonces le dio un beso largo y doloroso que separó así a los jóvenes esposos.

Van Garret decía en el camino, en el carruaje a Ichabod.  
\- Me alegra que hayas accedido a venir, por un momento creí que me dejarías...  
\- De ningún modo- aclaró el condestable.- Tenía que hacerlo...algo muy importante me convenció.  
\- ¿Cómo qué?- insistió Van Garret.  
\- Presentimientos, señor Van Garret- contestó entrecerrando los ojos Ichabod.

El camino tortuoso que llevaba por la ciudad hasta la salida del la ciudad fue largo y tedioso; hablaron de muchas cosas: de los planes de Katrina y suyos de comprar una nueva casa...de adoptar formalmente a Masfat para hacerlo uno de sus hijos y de lo de la supuesta herencia. Luego, comenzaron a ver campo, campo y más campo, en tonos oscuros, azulados y grises, hasta ver de nuevo el camino que llevaba a Sleepy Hollow. Ichabod temblaba, era insoportable enfrentarse de nuevo a ello...llevaba en las manos un telegrama del jefe de policía, indicándole que no se tardara demasiado porque lo necesitaban en Nueva York. Eso lo tranquilizaba...podía decirles a todos que su estadía tenía que ser breve debido a cuestiones de trabajo.

Al llegar a la entrada, Van Garret dijo en tono fúnebre:  
\- Condestable...creo que ahora me entenderá con respecto a la necesidad de que viniera.  
El pueblo estaba verdaderamente desolado. Caminaron lentamente, avanzadno mientras pisaban la hojarasca del sendero, cuando percibió un muñeco idéntico a él colgado de un árbol. Eso casi le provoca un infarto. Van Garret lo detuvo y dijo.  
\- Eso es algo de lo mucho que le espera descubrir, condestable...-aclaró Van Garret muy sereno.

Bebieron té y hablaron sobre la herencia.  
\- ¿Y bien?- indagó Ichabod.- A esto he venido solamente...dígame de qué se trata.  
Van Garret comenzó a hablar.  
\- Ichabod...las cosas no salieron bien del todo...la herencia es una parte de todo...desafortunadamente Katrina tiene puesta una firma de sangre en un documento de la familia...es una Van Tassel y eso no es lo peor de todo...tu hijo también lleva esa sangre...  
Ichabod temblaba de nuevo, chocando su taza contra el plato. Van Garret continuó:  
\- Condestable...usted es muy joven, y ahora ha tenido que enfrentarse a cosas muy desagradables que han...hecho decaer un poco su buen ánimo...pero creo que tiene que ser fuerte para lo que le voy a decir. El asunto de la herencia es...de vida o muerte. Desafortunadamente, alguien que le odia mucho quiere vengarse y para eso está usando al caballero Sin Cabeza para sus propios fines.  
Ichabod tragó saliva y añadió:  
\- Pero...se suponía que él había regresado...al infierno...así que...  
\- Así que...alguien tiene intenciones de acabar con su familia. Hay que cambiar los papeles del testamento Van Tassel para que todo pase a manos de Van Garret...después yo me encargaría de hacer la repartición por mi lado y nadie se daría cuenta.

Ichabod comenzaba a sospechar de algo turbio. Pero hizo creer a Van Garret quer todo estaba en orden.  
\- Está bien...vamos a hacer...lo que dice...pero...por ahora me gustaría descansar.  
\- Hay un lugar ideal para que pueda hacerlo, condestable- aclaró Van Garret. Yo mismo le llevaré en la noche.

Pero una silueta se internaba en Sleepy Hollow sin ser vista.

En la noche, cuando llegaron al lugar, Ichabod se quedó solo. Tenía bastante miedo...trató de hacer entrea la llave en la chapa, dio vuelta al picaporte y entró. Todo era oscuridad y silencio. Pero escuchó pasos...avanzó lentamente hacia la estancia y sintió una mano que tocaba su espalda. El miedo lo recorrió y cuando se volvió...una mujer estaba justo atrás de él...

\- ¿Creías que te iba dejar venir solo?- dijo la voz.  
Ichabod la reconoció. La abrazó con fuerza y le dio un beso amoroso. Se trataba de Katrina.


	4. Capítulo 4 La voz de ultratumba

LA PESADILLA DE ICHABOD CRANE Cap. 5 La voz de Ultratumba

-¿Por qué viniste, Katry?- preguntó Ichabod.  
\- ¿Te molesta que haya venido?- insistió Katrina.  
\- No...sabes que no es eso...estoy preocupado...¿y Mandalay?  
\- Se quedó con la esposa del sr. Reynolds. Mandaré por él en cuanto estemos bien instalados...  
\- No...creo que no tardaremos mucho aquí- decía Ichabod, tratando de no preocuparla. Pero ella lo interrumpió.  
\- Vi en el camino el muñeco colgado, Ichabod- dijo ella.- Lo siento, creo que las cosas están peor de lo que creí.  
\- Katrina...es mejor que vuelvas a casa...si te ocurriera algo...no sé qué haría.  
\- Es más fácil que yo cuide de ti que tú de mí.

Entonces Ichabod pensó en decirle que estaba seguro de que todo se arreglaría aunque no fuese cierto. Pero sabía que Katrina cuidaría de él mejor que nadie.

Esa noche, cenaron y se instalaron bien. Luego Ichabod comenzó a revisar los documentos relacionados con lo de la herencia. Trataba de relacionar sucesos, apellidos y propiedades. Pero nada coincidia.  
\- No entiendo...no veo la relación no la herencia, con los suceso que Van Garret me relató...además...creo que haya algo turbio.  
\- Yo no lo creo...estoy más que segura...jamás me hablaron de ninguna herencia.

Entre los documentos encontró uno que llamó su atención en demasía...era un traspaso de una propiedad que debía pertenecerle desde hace tiempo a Katrina pero que estaba a nombre de los Van Garret. Una firma aparecía borrada y eso le causó bastante preocupación.  
\- Katrina...¿tú firmaste algún documento con...?  
\- ¿Con sangre? Sí...¿por qué?  
\- ¿Qué clase de documento era?  
\- Era sólo un mero trámite, era para la venta de una propiedad, dijeron que necesitaban mi firma y lo hice.  
\- Creo que no fue una venta, Katrina...aquí hay algo más.

Mientras ese documento era leído, un viento helado se apoderó de ellos. Katrina se abrazó a Ichabod y luego dijo:  
\- Vete al ático, yo voy a la parte de arriba.  
\- No...yo voy contigo.  
\- No quiero que te arriesgues.

Katrina se fue al cuarto de arriba y comenzó a dibujar símbolos esotéricos. Ichabod estaba ya en el ático y una voz de ultratumba lo llamó:  
\- Linnus...ven...  
El dijo:  
\- Soy Ichabod, Ichabod Crane...  
\- Linnus Crane...ese es a quien busco...pero tú eres...su hijo...  
\- Sí...¿qué quieres de mí?  
\- Tiene tu gente...una deuda de honor conmigo... 


	5. Capítulo 5 Recuerdos del pasado

Capítulo 5. Recuerdos del pasado

Ichabod se sorprendió al ver una silueta que le pareció no tan lejana a él, desaparecer ante sus asombrados ojos.  
La respiración entrecortada lo hizo apoyarse en una vieja mesa que ocupaba espacio inservible en ese cuarto.

Alguien se acercó tras de él y le tocó el hombro. El se volvió bastante asustado.

\- Katrina...eres tú...- dijo Ichabod respirando profundamente.  
\- Si, amor...¿qué te pasó?  
\- No sé exactamente- observó él- pero creo que vi a alguien que conocí.  
\- Será mejor que vengas conmigo, te preparé un té.  
\- Gracias, linda...ve...ahora bajo...ya te alcanzo.

Ichabod se preocupó al escuchar el nombre de Linnus Crane...su padre. Ese ser que tanto daño le había hecho a su madre en vida y que tanto trabajo le costó perdonar por haberlo dejado huérfano. Recordó entonces la forma tan insensible en que la trataba, la forma en que le gritaba y le hacía ver que, fuera de la religión y la ciencia, nada existía y a esas leyes debia atenerse. Luego recordó la forma en que su madre lo trataba, ese ser melancólico y gentil que se desvivía por hacerlo feliz y a quien habia visto morir. Revisó las marcas que aún no se borraban de sus manos, esas cicatrices de punzones que se habían marcado en su piel de manera inclemente.

Bajó a la estancia y Katrina ya lo esperaba en el sofá. Ichabod vió como Katrina le servía y se conmovió casi hasta las lágrimas. Luego la tomó por la cintura y la hizo sentar a su lado.  
-Ven, Katry...siéntate junto a mí.  
Katrina se acurrucó en el regazo de Ichabod y notó que éste estaba helado del susto. Su esposa le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dijo:  
\- Pondré dobles mantas para que te calientes...estás helado.  
\- No...-repuso Ichabod- sólo necesito una manta...-dijo guiñando levemente el ojo.  
\- Ichabod...sé que las cosas están mal...no quisiera que pensaras en nada más que en lo de la herencia, pero no fue sólo por eso que vinimos y lo sabes.  
Ichabod preguntó:  
\- ¿Qué significaba para los Van Tassel y los Van Garret las firmas y los juramentos de sangre?  
\- Supongo que eran deudas o promesas de honor...- contestó Katrina.- Sin embargo, si no se saben usar adecuadamente pueden atraer desgracias.  
\- Eso es lo que temo.  
-¿Por qué, Ichabod?- insistió Katrina.  
\- Porque...alguien mal usó la firma que pusiste en uno de esos documentos.  
Katrina respondió:  
\- Eso ya no extraña...mi madrastra los usaba para su magia negra.  
Entonces Ichabod comenzó a atacar cabos. Esa firma tal vez podía ser usada para algo turbio, pero ¿por qué estaba borrada?

Entonces estuvieron hablando un poco del pasado. Ichabod habló de su madre y del sufrimiento que Linnus Crane le hizo pasar. Katrina tuvo miedo.  
\- Si no supiera cómo eres, creo que pensaría que tú me inflingirías el mismo castigo por ser lo que soy...  
\- Tú eres un ser de luz, Katrina, como un hada...además, yo te amo...nunca te condenaría, daría mi vida por ti.

Entonces ella lo llevó al ático y observó una estrella de cinco picos en el suelo y dentro un símbolo de poder que significaba protección para él. Ichabod la abrazó y señaló:  
\- ¿Crees que así podrás protegerme mejor?- dijo acariciando su blonda cabellera.  
\- Estoy segura...- dijo ella.  
\- Pues creo que para protegerte a ti necesitarás algo más que ésto.  
\- ¿No podrá cuidar de mí usted, condestable?- dijo sonriendo.  
\- No pongas eso nunca en duda, querida- susurró Ichabod a su oído.

Lo llevó a su habitación. Ahí lo hizo sentar en la cama, mientras acariciaba su cabellera negra. Él escondió su rostro en el pecho de Katrina mientras la despojaba de su lindo vestido. Momentos más tarde Katrina disfrutaba de las caricias tiernas de Ichabod, quien siempre deseaba que esos instantes fueran eternos. Cada beso y caricia eran como subir al paraíso...sólo estaban ellos dos.  
Al culminar ese momento hermoso, Katrina preguntó a Ichabod.  
-¿Qué necesitas hacer ahora?  
\- Creo que tengo que revisar el original del documento sobre la herencia, lo que Van Garret me proporcionó fue una copia hecha por un experto.

Esa noche el viento sopló de nuevo con gran fuerza. Entonces se escuchó un grito ensordecedor que puso los nervios a flor de piel de Ichabod. Se levantó para ver qué sucedía y vio pasar cerca de él a quien tanto temía: El jinete sin cabeza rayando los cascos de su caballo cerca de la casa del condestable. Ichabod cayó desmayado cuan largo era.

Cuando Katrina bajó ya no había rastro de nadie, pero una nota en un árbol la dejó más que preocupada:  
\- ESTÁ PENDIENTE, CRANE...AÚN ME FALTA ALGUIEN...TENDREMOS UNA CITA PRONTO...Y NO PIENSO DEJAR DE ESTAR AHÍ...


	6. Capítulo 6 Tiempos difíciles

Capítulo 6 Tiempos difíciles

Como pudo, Katrina llevó a Ichabod a su cuarto. Ya ahí, trató de reanimarlo con sales aromáticas.  
\- Ichabod...¿qué te pasó?  
\- Era él, Katry...el...jinete...  
\- ¿El jinete? Pero...él está muerto...  
\- No...estoy seguro de que alguien lo regresó del infierno...y me...está buscando...bueno...no a mí...sino a mi...Van Tassel...mañana mismo nos vamos, Katry...

Katrina respiró. Por fin se irían.

Pero no contaba con que Van Garret llegó a primera hora.  
\- Condestable...no habrá pasado para usted desapercibido lo de anoche...  
\- ¿Qué...de qué habla?- dijo tratando de fingir  
\- No me diga que no escuchó relinchar el caballo del...jinete decapitado...  
Ichabod temblaba de miedo. Katry le cubrió su casa y le dijo a Van Garret.  
\- En un momento bajo, sr. Van Garret...mi habitación y la de mi esposa...no es un buen lugar para discutir.  
\- Está bien...me disculpo...es impropio...lo espero abajo.

Cuando Van Garret se hubo ido, Ichabod dijo a Katrina:  
\- Linda...no salgas de tu habitación por nada...¿me oíste?  
\- Sí, amor...lo prometo.

Ichabod bajó ya vestido y ofreció un refrigerio a Van Garret.  
\- No tengo mucho tiempo...recuerde que le dije que ésto era necesario...Ichabod...hay que detener al jinete antes de que cobre más víctimas entre los que firmaron la herencia.  
\- ¿Trae el documento?- preguntó Ichabod.  
\- Sí...aunque aparece en el original la firma de Katrina...maltratada...  
\- Eso podría hacerlo inválido- argumentó Ichabod, revisando con unos anteojos el documento.  
\- No...recuerde que para los Van Garret y los Van Tassel...los juramentos de sangre, son juramentos de honor...  
\- Entiendo...entonces no debe afectarle que la firma esté maltratada, en todo caso, usted es responsable de ello.  
\- No tan rápido, condestable- repuso Van Garret- yo no alteré esa firma si eso es lo que piensa...alguien más lo hizo...  
\- ¿Insinúa que fue el jinete, van Garret?  
\- Insinúo que si no hace algo pronto con respecto a ésto, le esperarán...momentos difíciles y desagradables. Le aconsejo que convenza a Katrina de hacer el traspaso de su parte a los van Garret cuanto antes.

Van Garret salió. Ichabod respiró profundamente y decidió ir al centro del pueblo.  
\- Katrina...no te preocupes por mí...estaré bien.  
\- Lo sé...cuídate por mí y por Mandalay.

Pero Ichabod no sabía que esa tarde llegó el niño con el joven Masfat.  
\- La esposa del sr. Reynolds tiene fiebre y no puede cuidar de Mandalay...por eso lo he traido, Katrina.  
La joven esposa del condestable se preocupó demasiado.

Ichabod comenzó a investigar qué tramaban los van Garret. Pero pasó por el árbol donde el jinete había sido ocluido...se acercó y trató de tocar...esperaba no encontrar nada...pero...sus dedos...se mancharon de sangre fresca...


	7. Capítulo 7

Cap. 7

El gran descubrimiento

Ichabod tomó apresuradamente una muestra pero entonces la tierra comenzó a temblar. Y de pronto, ese árbol maldito dio de nuevo salida al caballero decapitado. Ichabod tubo que esconderse lo más rápido que pudo y vio cómo avanzaba el jinete...a su paso se escuchó el ruido de su filosa arma. Ichabod corrió esperó y vio volver al jinete hacia el interior del árbol. Tal visión casi lo deja más que asustado. Corrió a ver el cuerpo que había quedado inerme en el camino y encontró tendido a un van Garret. Tal descubrimiento lo obligó a tomar una muestra del cuerpo y de la sangre del árbol maldito.

Horas después regresó a su casa, más pálido que de costumbre.  
Katrina lo esperaba y al verso así lo llevó a la sala.  
\- Amor...¿qué pasó?  
\- Es lo peor que podía pasar, Katry...el jinete...regresó a las andadas- dijo, tragando saliva y con voz entrecortada.  
-¡No puede ser! - dijo Katrina y se desmayó.

Ichabod llamó al doctor y la colocó en su cama, notando que su pequeño Mandalay estaba en su cuna. Preguntó al joven Masfat y éste le informó que había tenido que ir por el niño porque la sra. Reynolds tenía fiebre y no podía cuidar de él.  
\- Lo que nos faltaba- repuso Ichabod.- Joven Masfat...necesito de usted para que me acompañe a hacer algunas investigaciones urgentes.  
\- Con gusto, condestable.  
\- Claro...en cuanto mi esposa se reponga.

Horas después Katrina se reponía y daba de comer a su bebé, cuando la sombra de una mujer rondaba la casa. Katrina bajó al lugar donde antes había hecho el conjuro e invocó el espíritu:  
\- Espíritu rondante...si eres del bien, dime tu nombre...si eres del mal...apártate de aquí...

Se hizo un silencio sepulcrar y un lamento le heló casi la sangre en las venas.  
\- VAN TASSEL...SOY...REBECCA CRANE...CUIDA DE ICHABOD...Y ESPERA SEÑALES MÍAS...

La voz desapareció y Katrina se repuso. Luego subió donde su hijo y se abrazó a él durante horas.

Ichabod revisó el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Van Garret llegó y preguntó:  
\- ¿De qué murió mi sobrino?-  
Ichabod inspeccionó el cuerpo y añadió:  
\- Al parecer...salvo nuevas revisiones...su sobrino...ya estaba muerto antes de que su cabeza fuera cercenada.  
Van Garret mostró sorpresa...pero Ichabod no estaba seguro aún.  
\- Lo que me dice es demasiado...¿quién podría haberlo matado? De seguro fue el jinete...nadie más tenía motivos para ello.  
\- Usted lo conocía mejor que yo...¿tenía deudas de juego o algo así?  
\- ¡Eso es un insulto a mi familia!- contestó Van Garret.- En tanto no se aclare ésto...ni usted ni su familia saldrán de Sleepy Hollow...y espero que convenza a Katrina cuanto antes...si no quiere usted ser el siguiente...o alguien de su familia.

Ichabod volvió a su casa y vio a Katrina con Mandalay en brazos. Le dio un tierno beso y preguntó.  
\- Te veo rara...¿qué pasó?  
\- ¿Te dice algo el nombre de Rebecca?  
Ichabod hizo una pausa y añadió:  
\- Sí...más de lo que yo quisiera...


	8. Capítulo 8 El ángel protector

Cap. 8 El ángel protector

Katrina no insistió porque vio a Ichabod más que nervioso. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas últimamente pero lo peor estaba aún por venir.  
Tras cenar junto con el joven Masfat, Ichabod dijo a Katrina.  
\- Katrina...tenemos que acudir a un...entierro.  
\- ¿Entierro? ¿De quién?  
\- De Jeremiah Van Garret.-  
Katrina soltó la taza.  
\- No puede ser...mi primo Jeremiah no se metía con nadie...¿quién pudo ser?  
\- Todo apunta a que fue...el jinete...  
Katrina no podía creerlo. Sin embargo Ichabod estaba más que convencido que la muerte de Jeremiah había sido un pretexto vil que había urdido alguien más para causarle daño a la familia del condestable.

Al llegar, Ichabod y Katrina del brazo se dirigieron hacia donde el círculo de los Van Garret se condolían junto con la madre del chico.  
La madre del muchacho parecía percibir que parte de la culpa de eso la había tenido el condestable y preguntó.  
\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No les ha bastando tanto daño?  
Ichabod no iba a permitir que le hablaran así pero sus demás hijos la hicieron callar.

El mayor de los van Garret lo llamó y le dijo:  
\- Deja a Katrina con las demás damas...no pasará nada. Ven...tenemos que hablar.

Van Garret le ofrecio una copa que Ichabod se negó a beber.  
\- Condestable...¿qué ha logrado encontrar sobre la muerte de Jeremiah?  
Ichabod calló un instante.  
\- Poco, creo...es muy pronto para ello...pero...dígame algo...¿por qué quieren ahora que Katrina ceda su parte de la herencia? ¿Por qué no lo hicieron cuando aún vivía Baltus Van Tassel?  
Van Garret no estaba preparado para esa pregunta y recargado en un viejo sillón, contestó:  
\- En vida del viejo Baltus no nos hubiéramos atrevido a hacerlo porque no era necesario...como le dije, los juramentos de honor y las firmas de sangre nos avalaban...pero ahora sí lo es...Katrina es la única Van Tassel que queda...bueno...a excepción de tu hijo...ésto lo hacemos para protegerla, porque el jinete es comandado por alguien más fuerte...y tú debes encontrar al responsable.  
\- Y...mi pregunta va más allá- indagó Ichabod.- ¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué el jinete acabó con la vida de su sobrino y no con la de un...Van Tassel?  
El hombre se preocupó de nuevo y trató de salir del paso.  
\- Lo que sucede es que mi sobrino siempre se opuso a lo del traspaso de la parte de la herencia de Katrina...tal vez eso molestó al jinete y por ello...se cobró con su cabeza.

La aparente tristeza de Van Garret no conmovió a Ichabod quien se dirigió a buscar a su esposa.

Al volver a su casa, Jonatan salió a recibirlo.  
\- ¡Condestable! Hay alguien en su casa...

Ichabod y Katrina corrieron a la habitación de Mandalay y ahí encontraron a una silueta que abandonaba la habitación. Ichabod casi se desmaya de la impresión pero Katrina habló valientemente:  
\- ¿Quién eres?  
La silueta se volvió hacia donde estaban y al ver a Ichabod se acercaba lentamente. Ichabod sacó su pistola y le apuntó.

Al ver al condestable frente a frente, la silueta, que pertenecía a una mujer, se inclinó. Ichabod iba a disparar pero algo lo detuvo...sintió las frías manos de la mujer y cayó por fin.

Al despertar encontró a su lado dos siluetas femeninas amadas: Katrina y junto a él, una mujer a la que amaba profundamente.  
\- Soy yo...Rebecca Crane...y he venido para cuidar de ustedes.

Cargó a Mandalay en sus brazos y dijo:  
\- Es idéntico a ti...éste pequeño ya tiene un ángel protector.

Ichabod al verla tomó a Mandalay y se lo dio a Katrina y se abrazó a Rebecca. El abrazo maternal lo hizo sentir más confortado entre tanto terror.


	9. Capítulo 9

Cap. 9 El secreto escondido

Rebecca bajó junto con Katrina a la sala mientras Ichabod se reponía del susto y la impresión.

Ichabod, en la habitación había tenido algunos sueños difíciles de quitar de su memoria. De pronto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba...no era un sueño...Rebecca estaba abajo.

Bajó un poco adormilado. Katrina lo ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Rebecca se le acercó y lo ayudó a sentar.  
\- Hijo...tenía miedo de que pensaras que era yo un sueño...pero estoy aquí, y quiero defender a tu familia de quienes quieren hacerles daño.  
\- Madre...pensé que habías muerto- señaló Ichabod.  
\- Eso fue lo que tu padre le hizo creer a todos...pero afortundamente no morí...estuve encerrada en una clínica para enfermos mentales y por fin pude salir...y he venido a vigilar por sus intereses.  
-¿Quién está detrás de todo ésto, madre?- preguntó Ichabod insistente.  
\- No te lo puedo decir, hijo...sólo quiero pedirte un favor...tengo que permanecer escondida...yo sé cómo actuar, pero no dejes que nadie aquí sepa que estoy viva.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabía que estábamos en Sleepy Hollow?- preguntó Katrina.  
\- El joven Masfat me informó...además traté de buscarte en la casa desde que salí de la clínica y supe que vivías ahí...ahora con tu hijo.  
\- Mandalay- dijo Ichabod.-  
\- Es hermoso- señaló Rebecca.- Por él tienes que cuidarte y por Katrina...hija...tú y yo tenemos que hablar.  
-Las dejo un momento...creo que hay alguien que llega. Quédate con nosotros, te esconderemos bien y no tendrás de qué preocuparte.  
\- Así es, señora Crane- dijo Katrina dulcemente.

Van Garret estaba en la puerta.  
\- Ichabod...otro deceso funesto...  
\- ¿Quién ahora?- preguntó Ichabod.  
\- La madre de mi sobrino, mi cuñada Helena...ella también había firmado uno de los documentos acerca de esa herencia...estamos a merced del Jinete, condestable...si no arreglamos cuanto antes esos documentos, llegará el turno de los Van Tassel...de lo que queda de ellos.

Ichabod estaba cada vez más que convencido de que algo había detrás.  
\- ¿Me permitiría revisar el cadáver de la señora?- preguntó.  
\- Aunque todos se opusieran...yo se lo permitiría de mil amores, Crane...vamos.  
\- Me despido de...mi esposa y vuelvo.

Ichabod dijo a Katrina:  
\- Linda...cuida de mi madre y de Mandalay...tengo cosas que arreglar ahora...pero...enciérrense con llave, por favor. Temo mucho por la vida de ustedes.  
\- Nada pasará, mi amor- dijo Katrina besando las manos del condestable. Vete sin cuidado.

Rebecca decía a Katrina:  
\- Hija...hay fuerzas oscuras que están detrás de ésto...tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas para detenerlas...  
\- ¿Sabe si alguien está detrás del ataque del Jinete?  
\- No lo sé...pero no debemos descartar la posibilidad.  
\- Hay que cuidarnos de los muertos entonces...  
\- Hay que cuidar a los nuestros...de los vivos, Katrina...


	10. Capítulo 10 Un nuevo Apoyo

Cap. 10 Un nuevo apoyo

Ichabod se dirigió a la residencia de los Van Garret. A las luces de las lámparas se percibía lo siniestro del momento, a pesar de tratarse de personas "respetables", el ambiente era pesado y sofocante.

Ichabod se dirigió hacia la habitación donde todavía yacía, casi tibio, el cuerpo de Helena van Garret. El condestable, bastante temeroso se acercó temblando a la occisa. Se acomodó su rudimentario microscopio de doble lente, revisó aquí y allá lo mejor que pudo el cuerpo de la anciana y, a la altura de su cuello, encontró de nuevo señales aparentes de cicatrización.  
\- Tal parece que el jinete actúa lo suficientemente rápido como para que su víctima comience a cicatrizar...lo mismo sucedio con el hijo...  
Van Garret trató de desviar la pregunta:  
\- ¿Le parece que mentimos entonces cuando decimos que fue el jinete?  
\- Yo lo unico que pienso- continuó el condestable- es quer alguien, aldemás del jinete, está inmiscuido en éstos asesinatos.  
\- Mi hermana no tenía cuentas pendientes como usted suponía en el caso de mi sobrino.  
\- Pero tal vez...conocía detalles relativos a los van Garret y van Tassel.  
\- Yo insisto en que ésto solo son advertencias del jinete a los involucrados en el asunto de la herencia.  
\- ¿Advertencias o...amenazas?- preguntó Ichabod.  
\- El jinete no hace "advertencias"...es más dado a actuar de acuerdo a sus propios intereses oscuros. En fin, condestable...considere lo que usted quiera, pero no nos culpe si el jinete decide cobrar la vida de alguien de su naciente familia.-

Ichabod se mostró un poco escéptico pero el tener ahora bajo su cuidado la vida de su madre era para él un asunto de completa seguridad. No podía darse el lujo de cometer ningún error. Habia escuchado y visto al jinete actuar de nuevo. Tal parecía que ese ser de oscuridad no iba a dar tregua a sus subsecuentes ataques. Pero Ichabod estaba empezando a convencerse de que él no era el único que tenía la responsabilidad y la obligación de llegar al fondo del asunto hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Tras revisar el cuerpo de la dama y tomar una muestra de la sangre aún no coagulada, salió de la habitación. Permaneció al lado de los deudos un momento más. Un hombre de confianza de la familia van Garret le fue presentado a Ichabod en las exequias de Helena. Su nombre: Laurent Martin.

\- Señor Crane...-dijo el sr. Martin, saludando cortésmente al condestable. - Mi nombre ya lo escuchó usted de labios del sr. Van Garret.  
\- Llevo años de conocer a los van Garret- continuó Ichabod tendiéndole la mano- sin embargo, no había escuchado hablar de usted.  
\- Pertenezco realmente a la familia política de los van Garret...la madre de mi esposa era prima segunda de la difunta Helena- realzó Laurent.- Supe que...usted presenció aspectos relativos a la leyenda de El Jinete sin Cabeza, ypor lo que sé, esa leyenda acompañó por muchos años a Sleepy Hollow haciendo de él casi un pueblo mítico.  
\- Murmuracines de gente ignorante- contestó Ichabod tomando de las manos del joven Masfat una taza de tila.- Yo realmente he sido y creo que sigo siendo alguien bastante escéptico.

Entonces no bien había terminado de hablar, la luz de la estancia se apagó, los candiles se estremecieron causando un sonido inquietante, por el cual algunas damas sufrieron desmayos, causando asíq ue los caballeros peresentes tuvieran unos, que auxiliarles no sin interés, y otras indagar sobre la procedencia del accidente.

Un viento helado circuló por la estancia y el sonido de los cascos de un caballo a lo lejos convenció casi a la mayoría de la presencia de El Jinete en los alrededores.  
\- ¿Me decía, condestable?- insistió Laurent, en relación al escepticismo de Crane.

Ichabod, quien yacía ya sentado en una poltrona bien mullida, se tomó del respaldo y de la base, y continuó hablando, tratando de recuperar la compostura perdida.  
\- Le decía...-temblaba- que...hay cosas en las que...realmente no podemos ni debemos estar buscando...explicaciones innecesarias. En vista de que el incidente está resuelto...debo retirarme...con su permiso, sr. Martin. Debo hacer compañía a mi joven esposa y a mi pequeño de meses. Tal vez se asustó con lo acontecido.

Laurent se despidió. Luego sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina, junto a su viejo reloj un papel. Se lo extendió al joven Masfat y dijo con bastante reserva:  
\- Hijo...dile al condestale Crane que cualquier cosa que necesite en relación a los van Garret puede consultarla conmigo. Creo que...no tardará en acercarse a mí y es necesario que lo haga...más pronto de lo que cree.

\- Se lo diré, sr. Martin- respondio el joven Masfat mientras Laurent le acariciaba el cabello y le dejaba dos reales en uno de sus bolsillos.


	11. Capítulo 11 Amor entre sombras

Cap. 12 Amor entre sombras (algo hot)

El camino de regreso a su casa, Ichabod fue uniendo pistas y generando todo un proceso mental de recreación de hechos, así como un plan de acción que le permitiera vincular los decesos con lo relacionado a la situación de la herencia.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Rebecca estaba dormida junto a Mandalay en la cama de Masfat.  
\- Está tan débil y Mandalay tuvo tanta afinidad con ella que no tuve corazón para quitárselo de los brazos...además quise esperar a que llegaras para que observaras el cuadro...-dijo Katrina abrazándose a Ichabod.

Ichabod no cabía en sí al contemplar a su hijo en brazos de su propia madre. Tal vez, le parecía recordar el tiempo en que él mismo, teniendo la corta edad de su pequeño, se quedaba dormido en ese hermoso regazo hasta pasar a los brazos de Morfeo.,  
\- Ha sufrido tanto...-señaló Ichabod...- la incomprensión de mi padre...su intransigencia y su crueldad, incluyendo sus malditos celos estúpidos.  
\- ¿Celos, dijiste?- observó Katrina, buscando la respuesta en los dulces ojos del condestable.  
\- Si, Katry- señaló Ichabod, tomando entre sus dedos la suave y delicada mano de Katrina- mi padre tuvo celos enfermizos de mi madre, celos enfermizos e injustificados.  
\- Por eso siempre la tenía encerrada- comentó Katrina, sacando con cuidado de entre los brazos de Rebecca al pequeño Mandalay.  
\- Así es- continuaba Ichabod, acomodando la manta que cubría a su madre.  
\- ¿Pero...celos de quién?- preguntó Katrina.  
\- Al parecer...un caballero de gran estima en la sociedad de entonces conoció a mi madre en una fiesta de disfraces que mi padre organizó con algunos amigos. Nunca supe bien...pero todo apunta a que mi padre notó el interés especial que ese hombre tenía en mi madre, situación que ella no favoreció; todo lo contrario...ella misma procuraba evitar la familiaridad con las amistades cercanas al juez Crane.  
\- ¿Pero eso fue el motivo suficiente para tanta amrgura a un ser tan noble?- prorrumpió consternada y dudosa Katrina.  
\- Tú no conociste a mi padre, Katrina...pero...si le preguntas a Rebecca sabrá darte hasta el más mínimo detalle de la forma inclemente en la que fuimos objeto de sus villanías.  
\- No te atormentes- susurró Katrina entre los labios pálidos y recortadfos de Ichabod quien suspiró levemente al sentir la boca delicada de su esposa.

Como un acto reflejo, cubrio la cintura de Katrina con sus brazos y mientras la besaba fue retirando de su cuerpo el lindo vestido color canela que ella lucía...a la luz de la pálida luna de Sleepy Hollow Ichabod en mangas de camisa acurrucó entre sus brazos a su tierna esposa en su habitación. La prendita que bajo su vestido decoraba su esbelta figura salió gracias a las manos delgadas del condestable...los cabellos rubios y rizados de su amada encontraron cobijo entre aquellas...mientras sus labios buscabans ansiosos sus hombros para toparse con sus dulces montañas femeninas. Minuto tras minuto, el cuerpo de Katrina se volvió el lugar más hermoso y sagrado de la tierra pra Ichabod, y como fiel y amante esposo, llenó de pasión y amor todo su ser, primero dibujando con sus labios corazones en su intimidad ya enrojecida por la acción de la boca de Ichabod y luego socavada entre "te quieros" junto con su corazón...el juego completo que conformaba para él la esencia de esa bella mujer...  
"Nadie como ella"-pensaba Crane... "nadie como tú"-musitaba Katrina...era impresionantemente dulce verlos morir de un amor tan puro uno en brazos del otro, para ver juntos a las nubes apagar la lámpara de la noche en el momento justo del éxtasis divino que los envolvía.  
\- No quiero que la luna vea que la mujer más hermosa del mundo es sólo mía...-decía Ichabod al oído de Katrina, abrazando a su silueta breve y delicada.

\- Yo no quiero que la luna se asome a tus ojos...porque no deseo que su brillo los distragia y prefieras mirarla a ella...-señaló Katrina acariciando el pecho del condestable.  
\- Mi esposa tiene celos de la luna- continuo Ichabod.  
\- Ya no...-señaló a la ventana- ella me los tuvo a mí, por eso cerró su cortina de luz.  
Ichabod sonrió y entre besos a Katrina comenzaba a quedarse dormido, hasta que el joven Masfat tocó a la puerta.  
\- Condestable...tenía un poco de miedo...quería pedirle que...me dejra dormir aquí, junto a su habitación, en el sillón del hall.

Ichabod y Katrina rieron y añadió:  
\- Claro, Masfat...quédese aquí cerca...y descanse.

Lejos estaba Ichabod de imaginar siquiera lo que ocurriría posteriormente .


	12. Capítulo 12 Secretos por develarse

Cap. 12 Secretos por develarse

Un par de días después de las exequias de Helena Van Garret, Ichabod siguió revisando los documentos relacionados con la herencia de Katrina. Rebecca se le acercó mientras estaba aún en el escritorio, ya casi vencido por el sueño.

\- Hijo...ya es muy tarde y Katry debe estarte esperando.  
\- Ya voy, madre...es que...como sabes...éste es el meollo de todo...la dichosa herencia de los Van Garret.  
\- Es más que eso, Ichabod...la herencia no es muy cuantiosa, ya que los Van Garret no poseen demasiadas propiedades...pero existe una rivalidad que nadie conoce, ni siquiera Katrina, así que...primero tienes que investigar sobre ello.

Al día siguiente mandó llamar al joven Masfat y le preguntó:  
\- Joven Masfat...¿tiene a la mano los datos del señor Laurent Martin?  
\- Sí, condestable- comentó el chico Masfat, extendiéndole el papel con la dirección.  
\- Bueno...me gustaría concertar una cita con él...tal vez tenga alguna información que me sirva.

Masfat lo fue a buscar. Esa misma tarde Laurent llegó a la casa de Ichabod.  
\- El joven que le ayuda me dijo que quería verme.  
\- Es casi un hijo para mí- dijo Ichabod refiriéndose a Jonatan- y le tengo bastante confianza. Lo cité porque me gustaría saber si usted conocen algún...secreto de familia de los Van Garret que pudiera ser de utilidad en este penoso y difícil asunto.  
Laurent levantó su puro y cruzando la pierna respondió:  
\- Creo que sí puedo...de hecho...tengo en mi poder datos desconocidos del árbol Genealógico de los van Garret y van Tassel.  
\- Hace años- continuó Ichabod- yo tuve acceso a esa informacion cuando investigaba lo relacionado al Jinete...y no sabe cuántas cosas tan desagradables encontré.  
\- Pues...aquella información de la que yo dispongo, no es tampoco bastante loable de ambas familias, se lo aseguro. Si la necesita sólo tiene que irme a ver a la casa.  
\- Entonces, tendré que visitarlo inmediatamente.

Ichabod se fue con Laurent y pidió al joven Masfat que se quedara a cuidar a su familia.  
\- Usted es el único hombre de la casa, Jonathan, así que...cuídelas bien...tanto a ellas como al niño...  
\- Claro, condestable, no se preocupe.

Ichabod ingresó a la casa de Laurent y éste lo hizo subir a una estancia llena de libros, legajos de polvo y armas.  
\- El lugar tiene mucho de no abrirse...por eso está tan sucio, pero con un poco de orden, encontrará lo que busca. Puede empezar por este tomo...-dijo señalando un libro enorme. - Aquí podría comenzar a buscar.

Ichabod tomó ese pesado volumen y comenzó a hojearlo. Encontró reminiscencias de Van Garret y Van Tassel enemistados tiempo atrás...eso le pareció un tanto ilógico, pero después apareció ante sus asombrados ojos una amenaza de muerte de Jonas Van Garret a Moltus Van Tassel, quien fuera tatarabuelo de Baltus Van Tassel...eso lo dejó perplejo y decidió investigar a qué se debía la amenaza de muerte.

Al final del libro, encontró una maldición que decía que UNO DE LOS ÚLTIMOS DESCENDIENTES DE LOS VAN TASSEL TENDRÁ QUE PAGAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS DE LA DEUDA DE HONOR CONTRAIDA POR MOLTUS VAN TASSEL...

Eso lo aludía precisamente a él. Leer esa nota lo llenó de miedo y preocupación...después de todo su familia tenía que ver con los Van Tassel...lo que había que descubrir era el alcance de dicha maldición y la veracidad de la misma.  
Entre tantos papeles encontró también una carta ajada y vieja dirigida a Rebecca Crane de parte de...nada menos que...Baltus Van Tassel...en ella le decía que deseaba tenerla para él y que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacerla su mujer, aunque Linnus Crane se opusiera.

Laurent entró en ese momento. Ichabod se guardó la carta en la pechera. Laurent preguntó:  
-¿Ha encontrado algo?  
\- Es mucha información...tendré que revisarla con más calma. ¿Podría venir mañana de nuevo para revisar con más calma?  
Martin respondió:  
\- Claro...cuando usted guste, condestable. Le acompaño a la puerta.

Ichabod regresó a su casa con un gran dolor en el corazón. El hombre con quien celaba su padre a Rebecca era nada menos que el padre de Katrina. ¿Cómo explicárselo? ¿Cómo manejarlo? Era tan difícil tan sólo de traerlo en mente, de imaginarlo siquiera...luego...aquella maldición interpuesta hacia los van Tassel...eso debia tener otro tipo de transfondo. Tal vez...por eso era lo del asunto de la firma de sangre de Katrina. Pero...¿quién la había tratado de borrar y alterar? Secretos y más secretos por develarse...


	13. Capítulo 13 Crueles verdades

Cap. 13 Crueles verdades

Después de la visita que hizo Ichabod a la casa de Laurent Martin, traía el corazón destrozado. Hasta a él y a Katrina había alcanzado la maldad y la perversión de sus familias.  
Katrina lo tomó del brazo y se acercó suavemente. Ichabod no tenía corazón para comentarle nada al respecto.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?- indagó Katrina.  
\- No del todo- señaló Ichabod.- Linda...el pasado de tu familia es un tanto oscuro...  
\- Sí...algo sé al respecto, por eso mi madre y yo tuvimos que defender a nuestra familia sin descanso todo el tiempo...  
\- Debe haber sido difìcil para ti...dime...¿qué sabes acerca de...una posible riña entre los van Garret y los van Tassel?  
Katrina se sorprendió que Ichabod lo supiera.  
\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?  
\- Sólo lo sé...¿cómo fue?

Katrina hizo sentar a Ichabod y le dijo.  
\- Lo que voy a contarte es muy difícil de decir, amor...eso lo sé gracias a mi madre, a ella se lo contó su madre...  
\- De generación en generación.  
\- Sí...resulta que hace años hubo algo parecido a lo de ahora...una herencia en disputa. La herencia incluía pertenencias muy antiguas. Pero una de ellas fue usada para el asesinato de uno de los Van Garret. Éstos siempre creyeron que los causantes fueron los van Tassel y nunca se demostró lo contrario. Así que...una maldición fue puesta a todos los van Tassel...  
\- ¿Pero por qué los van Garret han sido víctimas también?  
\- Eso no lo sé...tal vez...alguno de los van Garret está...usando al Jinete como pretexto para...  
\- Para la venganza...una vez ya lo hicieron, cuando tú y y yo nos conocimos.  
\- Sí, pero entonces a ninguno le convenía que se supiera quién había invocado al Jinete, sobre todo por la...relación de mi madrastra con...bueno...eso ya no viene al caso...pero ahora...la herencia en disputa...  
\- Que es un pretexto para que ambas familias se declaren la guerra de nuevo.  
\- ¿Pero...y el Jinete?  
\- Alguien más lo está invocando- señaló Rebecca Crane que entraba en la estancia junto con el joven Masfat del brazo.  
\- ¿Cómo te ha cuidado el muchacho?- preguntó Ichabod.  
\- Como todo un caballero, ¿verdad?- señaló Rebecca dirigiéndose a Masfat.  
\- Gracias, mi señora, he hecho lo que me correspondía.

Ichabod llevó la carta que se había guardado en la pechera y trató de esconderla lo mejor que pudo. Tenía que dar fe de la pertenencia de la letra de su suegro en ella, así como de la veracidad de la fecha.  
Aún no se quitaba de la mente lo que la carta decía: si más se hubiera descuidado su madre, él sería hermano de Katrina. Esa sórdida idea le dio vueltas en la mente durante días.

Dos días después se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de Laurent Martin. Pero ésta vez no pudo investigar. Cuando llegó encontró a la esposa de Martin que lloraba aún desconsolada en una poltrona frente a la chimenea.

\- ¿Qué pasó con el sr. Martin?- preguntó.  
\- Murió ayer- prorrumpió en llanto su viuda.- ¿Usted quién es?  
\- El condestable Ichabod Crane- dijo tendiendo su mano a la mujer.  
Pero ella la rechazó y dijo:  
\- Váyase de aquí, váyase de Sleepy Hollow cuanto antes, condestable, todos corremos peligro. A Laurent los van Garret le advirtieron que se marchara pronto o si no el Jinete cobraría su sangre y Laurent no hizo caso...por eso ahora...  
\- Pero...¿de qué murió?- preguntó Ichabod.  
-Aparente apoplejía pero no...fue el Jinete...no me haga más difícil ésto.  
\- Pero si él no era un...  
\- Pero sabía demasiado...

Ichabod respiró hondo. Él ahora también sabía lo suficiente.  
\- Sra. Martin, permítame revisar un poco más los documentos que el sr. Martin me hacía favor de dejarme investigar. Será por el bien de todos...créame.  
\- Está bien, condestable, pero no diga después...que no se lo advertí.

Ichabod entró al mismo salón que Martin le mostrara anteriormente. Armas y papales lo tapizaban. La viuda de Laurent salió despacio y le hizo una pequeña reverencia que Ichabod contestó.

El condestable comenzó a revisar aquí y allá...buscó pruebas e indicios de la legitimidad de la letra de Baltus van Tassel...era verdad...la nota había sido escrita por su suegro. Luego, buscó los documentos acerca de la antigua herencia y del arma con la que se decía, habían asesinado a aquel van Garret.  
Tenía en sus manos de pronto una orden de aprehensión dirigida por Joel van Garret hacia un van Tassel cuyo nombre estaba borrado. Tocó con sus manos el papel y encontró el nombre del acusado: Moltus van Tassel. Era inaudito...entonces...ahora había que ir hacia los van Tassel, la familia de su esposa para llegar a la razón de todo.

Pero esa noche el Jinete volvió a asustar a todo Sleepy Hollow. Ninguna víctima pagó las consecuencias ésta vez...pero el miedo los tenía de nuevo presos de angustia y temor.


	14. Capítulo 14

Cap. 14 Investigando asesinatos

Ichabod había pasado una noche terrible con bastantes pesadillas no muy graves pero sí algo tormentosas.  
Katrina tuvo que secarle el sudor varias veces en la noche para evitar que se pusiera mal.  
\- Amor...Ichabod...-lo llamó tiernamente.  
Ichabod despertó con un grito. Miró los ojos de Katrina y respiró angustiado.  
\- Linda...¿era una pesadilla, verdad?  
\- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Katrina preocupada.  
\- Soñé...soñé - dijo tragando saliva- que...Mandalay...

Katrina no pudo reprimir las lágrimas...se abrazó a Ichabod con firmeza para calmarse. Ichabod se enterneció ante la necesidad de su protección, gesto que enardeció su hombría y su seguridad como hombre.  
\- Katry...todos estos días no te he protegido como debiera...he hecho que el miedo me traicione...  
\- No es así, mi amor...tengo miedo por ti y por nosotros...por Rebecca también...  
\- Katry...te necesito...

Entre las sábanas encontraron el punto perfecto para entregarse íntimamente...Katrina se sintió vulnerable al mirarse en los ojos profundos de Ichabod...éste correspondió a sus miradas encendidas con besos hermosos e infinitos...sus labios dibujaron el comienzo de los de ella...y continuaron con su cuello...su pecho era un manjar para su boca...Ichabod se sintió hombre de nuevo después de mucho tiempo ante el temblor de su amada esposa...cuando Ichabod decidió colmar a Katrina de deseo el instante fue excelso...no había pareja en el mundo que se les pudiera comparar en ternura y delectación. Al fin, Ichabod encontró el momento justo, tras el éxtasis de Katrina para regalarle entre lágrimas el deseo y el amor de su cuerpo y de su alma.  
\- Katrina...te amo demasiado...-dijo jadeante.  
Pero su temperatura no se bajaba después de que el momento intimo terminaba.  
Katrina se percató de que Ichabod tenía fiebre.

Rebecca en la mañana la ayudó a ponerle compresas para bajar la fiebre y Katrina preparó algunos remedios caseros. Masfat se encargó de llamar a un galeno renombrado.

El doctor se calzó los espejuelos y dijo mientras escribía:  
\- El condestable necesita reposo...está sumido en una tensión excesiva...si no descansa pronto...podría incluso sufrir un paro cardiaco.  
Katrina actuó en consecuencia...sus hechizos eran urgentes y su madre también lo sabía.

Dos días más tarde Ichabod, tras haber salido de la crisis, se vistió para salir.  
\- ¿A dónde vas, amor?- preguntó Katrina.  
\- Tengo una reunión con algunos colegas de leyes...tenemos que revisar la raíz de los asesinatos ocurridos últimamente, en especial el de señor Martin...la más inexplicable de todas...  
\- ¿Y...lo del jinete?  
\- Katry- dijo acariciando su rostro- soy abogado y tengo que revisar la naturaleza de estos asesinatos a la luz de algo menos sobrenatural...pero te prometo que en cuanto tenga algo que pueda servirme...tendré que...tomar en cuenta lo de...ese oscuro ser...

Ichabod se arregló y salió sin dilación. Llevaba en sus manos los documentos encontrados en casa de Laurent. El camino en carruaje le llevaría un día completo. Mandalay lloró al despedirse de él...mala señal según Katrina y la adorable abuela...Ichabod se preocupó pero confiaba en encontrar la naturaleza de la muerte de su nuevo amigo.

Sin embargo olvidó la carta escrita por Baltus a Rebecca...Katrina la encontró por casualidad entre sus cosas...


	15. Capítulo 15

Cap. 16 Sospechoso

Ichabod llegó donde sus colegas abogados. Tenían mucho que revisar. Al descender del carruaje muchos de ellos lo miraron con recelo.

\- ¿Es usted el condestable Crane?- preguntó uno de ellos.  
\- Así es...Ichabod Crane, a sus órdenes- dijo tendiéndole la mano.  
Pero aquel hombre, con trazas de abogado de antaño lo dejó con la mano estirada. El condestable bajó la mirada y recogió su mano.

Bajó y entró a un castillo inmenso. Parecía un edificio muy antiguo. Había allí una gran biblioteca. Varios de los abogados eran conocidos y sobre él tenían mucha información al respecto.  
\- Dicen que usted tuvo que ver con el caso del Jinete sin Cabez, ¿cierto?  
\- En parte- dijo Crane- fue un caso verdaderamente difícil.  
\- Como el Laurent, ¿no le parece, condestable?- dijo otro de ellos.

Ichabod fue hecho sentar entre dos doctores del área. Más que una reunión parecía un juicio.  
Un hombre que parecía ser el juez tocó con un mazo sobre una tabla junto a la Biblia.

En tanto, en Sleepy Hollow Katrina leyó la carta de su padre. No podía creer las bajezas que su padre quería cometer con la madre de Ichabod. El corazón se le hizo trizas y luego fue a buscar a Rebecca.  
\- Rebecca...creo que tenemos que hablar...  
La madre de Ichabod sabía a qué se refería...la carta que Martin le había guardado celosamente había aparecido.  
\- Katrina...me duele que la hayas encontrado precisamente tú.  
\- La tenía Ichabod y se le cayó...  
\- Estaba en resguardo con Laurent Martin...yo le pedí que la guardara...él me hizo ese favor...es una carta tan dolorosa y asquerosa que...  
\- No te mortifiques- dijo Katrina dulcemente.- Es parte del pasado...yo no puedo guardarte a ti ningún rencor...el único culpable fue mi padre...  
\- Pero no pasó nunca nada...  
\- Sólo el peligro inminente que pesa sobre los van Tassel.  
\- Pero saldremos de ésta...verás...ven...vamos a ver a alguien que nos ayudará a descifrar el enigma.

Ichabod explicaba las circunstancias en las que había muerto Laurent.  
\- Al parecer, sabía demasiado al respecto de una vieja herencia entre los van Tassel y los van Garret...así que por esa información que él poseía una de las partes tuvo que haberlo asesinado.  
\- Ichabod, usted está casado con una van Tassel- dijo el juez.  
\- Así es...señor- dijo un tanto nervioso.  
\- Y...¿qué vinculos tenía usted con el difunto Martin?  
\- De amistad...llevábamos poco tiempo de conocernos...  
El juez miró a otro de los que presidían el recinto.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabemos que usted no fue capaz de forzarlo a darle información al respecto de esa herencia?  
Ichabod tragó saliva. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

Al salir del recinto se dirigió escoltado a toda marcha hacia Sleepy Hollow. Katrina salió a su encuentro entre varios besos suaves en los labios. Pero el rostro de Ichabod lo decía todo.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió, amor?  
\- Katrina...tendré que ausentarme un poco...  
\- Señora- dijo el hombre que lo escoltaba- el condestable es sospechoso de la muerte del caballero y abogado Laurent Martin.

Katrina casi se desmaya. Ichabod la miró y dijo:  
\- Amor...tranquila...cuida de mamá y de Mandalay...volveré pronto...te lo juro.

Un intenso y ardoroso abrazo los unió un minuto del cual no hubieran querido separarse...Ichabod sin dejar de mirarla volvió al carruaje tras llevarse algunos documentos importantes de la casa.


	16. Capítulo 16 La ayuda del joven Masfat

Cap. 17 La ayuda del joven Masfat

By sra_sparrow at 2009-09-10

Cuando Ichabod se marchó, Katrina llamó al joven Masfat para darle indicaciones.

\- Joven Masfat...necesito de su valiosa ayuda- dijo la joven esposa, con tono de desesperación.  
\- Lo que usted diga, señora Crane...- dijo el jovenzuelo.  
\- Mira...necesito que indagues todo lo que puedas sobre Laurent Martin...estos datos me los dio Rebecca...ella lo conocía mejor que nadie...así que, necesito que investigues todo sobre él...es vital para ayudar al condestable...¿entiendes?  
\- Claro, señora Katrina...le prometo no fallar.

Rebecca con tristeza comentó a Katrina:  
\- Linda...temo por la vida de Ichabod...hay demasiadas cosas que no están claras...y hay mucho más...  
\- Rebecca-repuso Katrina- ¿por qué no dices todo lo que sabes?  
\- Porque...pongo en más riesgo la vida de quienes más amo...así que no puedo revelar más de lo necesario...entiéndeme...pero necesito que me acompañes a ver a quien te dije.

Salieron de la casa bien cubiertas y se encontraron en una pequeña choza donde parecía no haber nadie habitándola. De pronto, la puerta se abrió y salió una lechuza volando.  
\- Mal augurio- dijeron las dos.  
Mandalay se había quedado con la empleada de servicio que Ichabod había contratado en el pueblo para auxiliar a su esposa.

Pasaron hacia la entrada y ahí una mujer vestida de negro las abordó.  
\- Entren...-dijo la mujer-...las estaba esperando.

Katrina tomó fuertemente la mano de su suegra y se sentaron.

En tanto, Ichabod trataba de defenderse como podía:  
\- Condestable...ésta primera sesión es para iniciar el proceso en el que se le acusa de ser el presunto asesino del abogado Laurent Martin.  
\- Se decia que yo era sospechoso...señor- señaló el condestable, casi temblando.- ¿Dónde están los demás sospechosos?  
\- No hay tales- prorrumpió un viejo lobo de leyes.- Por el momento...a menos que usted diga todo lo que sabe.  
\- Conozco de leyes- dijo Ichabod- así que...exijo que se me informe...¿quién realizó la acusación?  
\- Que pase la parte acusadora- dijo el juez.

Frente a él apareció la viuda de Martin.  
\- ¿Usted?- preguntó Ichabod.  
La mujer no respondió nada, de forma que hasta el juez se quedó extrañado.  
\- ¿Tiene algo que decir en su favor por el momento, condestable?  
\- Todo- dijo Ichabod. - En primera instancia, este juicio me parece irregular y lleno de trampas, señor...además...no tengo parte defensora.  
\- La corte le asignará a un buen abogado.  
\- Pues...-continuó Ichabod- mientras no esté presente...yo no declararé nada, ni a favor ni en contra.

Jonathan Masfat llegó de pronto.  
\- Hay un testigo, señor...el joven Jonathan Masfat- dijo el fiscal.  
El juez lo hizo pasar y preguntó:  
\- ¿Quén es usted?  
\- Jonathan Masfat, señor juez- señaló el joven.  
\- ¿A qué ha venido?- preguntó el juez de nuevo.  
\- A hablar con el condestable.  
\- Doy cinco minutos de descanso para continuar- dijo el juez y levantó la sesión el tiempo señalado.

Masfat se acercó al condestable.  
\- Joven Masfat...¿cómo están...?- preguntó refiriéndose a su madre, su esposa y su hijo.  
\- Bien, condestable...he venido para ayudarlo. Rebecca Crane me dio ésta dirección...parece que este hombre puede ayudarlo como abogado. Además...nunca lo dejaré solo...usted ha estado conmigo en todo momento y yo no pienso abandonarlo.  
Ichabod acarició la cabeza del muchacho.  
\- Usted es como un hijo para mí, joven Masfat...si todo sale bien...le estaré agradecido eternamente...

La sesión regresó al pleno y el juez continuó con el interrogatorio.

\- Condestable...¿cuál era el motivo de sus encuentros con el señor Martin?  
\- La principal, la naciente amistad que me unía a él, señor- contestó el condestable Crane.- La otra...la búsqueda de información necesaria para la resolución de un caso muy conflictivo...una herencia maldita, señor juez.

Algunos de los abogados presentes prorrumpieron en sonoras risas que el juez calló.  
\- No es para burlas, señores...prosiga, condestable.

Ichabod comenzó a contar lo sucedido en Sleepy Hollow en relación a la aparición del Jinete.

En Sleepy Hollow, Rebecca y Katrina escuchaban un relato similar, pero con los matices de una vieja bruja, que contaba su propia experiencia en relación a lo sucedido con el Jinete.  
\- Mujer...¿qué sabes de la maldición que aún pesa sobre los van Tassel?  
\- Sólo puedo decirles...el amor es la única fuerza que los puede salvar.

Katrina y Rebecca esperaron pacientemente a que la mujer les explicara un poco más al respecto. Lo que no sabían, eran la duplicidad de la información que la mujer proporcionaba...algo turbio había detrás de ello...


	17. Capítulo 17 Investigaciones

Cap. 18 Investigaciones

By sra_sparrow at 2009-09-10

\- Entonces...todo lo relacionado con el Jinete sin Cabeza que ha relatado...usted mismo lo vivió...-preguntó el Juez.  
-Así es, señor- contestó resuelto el condestable.  
\- Pero usted es un escéptico...¿cómo pudo creer una historia tan fantástica, y dejarse arrastrar por su influencia?  
Ichabod pensó en Katrina y repuso:  
-Es algo que no tiene nada que ver con este mundo, señor.  
-Y díganos...¿qué relación tenía eso con el señor Laurent Martin?  
\- Poca, relativamente...ya que el señor Martin había escuchado hablar de éstos sucesos, pero conocía mejor que yo otros que están vinculados, como el de la herencia que le menciono...  
\- ¿Cuántos perteneciente a la familia Van Tassel conocen esa situación.  
\- Todos...lamentablemente...quedan ya muy pocos...sólo mi esposa y un par de primos suyos.  
\- Entonces, tendrán que declarar.  
\- Pero para eso, se necesitan todos los elementos para iniciar el juicio formalmente...pido, como mi propio abogado por el momento, que se otorgue un plazo para traer a una parte defensora y recabar pruebas de mi inocencia.

El juez se acomodó sus espejuelos y miró al resto del jurado.  
\- Aceptada la prórroga...tiene veinte días para recabar las pruebas iniciales y para conseguir otro abogado. Se cierra la sesión...- dijo golpeando en la mesa.ç

Ichabod respiró profundo y se hizo acompañar del joven Masfat.  
-¿Qué haremos ahora, condestable?- preguntó el chico.  
\- Primero, ir a la dirección que me proporcionó, joven Masfat...luego...visitar a todos los conocidos del señor Martin...  
\- ¿Y su esposa, la señora Martin?  
\- No puedo acudir a ella, ya que es ella quien me acusa...pero estoy seguro de que no lo hace por propia iniciativa.

-

En tanto, Katrina y Rebecca escuchaban a la mujer hablar.  
\- Katrina...toda tu familia es culpable de la maldición que pesa sobre los tuyos...y alguien tiene que pagar por ello...  
-Pero si yo renuncio a la herencia...- inició Katrina.  
-No es suficiente...-dijo la bruja.- Una vida se perdió cuando el Jinete volvió al infierno...y ahora alguien quiere que paguen por ella...  
-¿Quién?- indagó Katrina.  
\- Alguien...muy poderoso...lo importante es que ya sabes que tu familia está en peligro.  
\- ¿Cómo sabremos cómo ayudar a Ichabod?- preguntó Rebecca.  
\- Muy fácil...-dijo la bruja.- Primero...Katrina debe renunciar a la herencia...antes de la siguiente luna llena, Katrina debe hacer un sacrificio de sangre para acabar con la maldición...la sangre de un escogido.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabré quién es ese escogido?- preguntó de nuevo Katrina.  
\- Vengan a verme dentro de tres días: les iré dando las pistas correctas.

Esa noche, cuando volvieron a su casa, el Jinete cobró una vida más. Esta vez se trató de un viejo van Tassel, primo de Katrina, quien acababa de llegar a Sleepy Hollow.

Al poco rato, regresó Ichabod con Masfat. Katrina corrió a abrazarlo, antes de que bajara del caballo.  
\- Amor...¿qué pasó?  
\- Tengo mucho que investigar, linda...si no, podría terminar mis días en prisión.


	18. Capítulo 18 El plazo de tres días

Cap. 19 El plazo de tres días

By sra_sparrow at 2009-09-10

\- ¿Còmo es posible que tan sólo tengas tres días para aducir purebas a tu favor?  
\- Así es, Katrina- mencionó Ichabod acariciando la cabellera de su esposa.

Rebecca traía a Mandalay en brazos y se lo entregó a Ichabod, quien lo estrechó contra su corazón con amor.

\- Hijo...¡cuánta falta me has hecho!- susurró al oído del bebé.  
Luego se acercó a su esposa:  
\- Karina...encontraré las pruebas que demuestren que yo no asesiné a Laurent Martin.  
\- Me moriría si te ocurriera algo- añadió.  
-A mí también...-dijo él estrechándola.

Esa noche, los esposos no dudaron en amarse con intensidad. Ichabod se volvió loco entre las formas de Katrina...deseaba recorrer su cuerpo sin descanso...saborear sus labios y enseñorearse de su piel: era suya...había pasado tantos días sin ella...necesitaba y ansiaba a su amante esposa...ella lo era todo para él, lo mismo que su hijo; pero esa noche era buen momento para demostrarle a ella que el amor y la confianza que se tenían lo sacarían adelante en esos momentos tan difíciles...mientras recorría su vientre y saboreaba su intimidad entre los gemidos deliciosos de ella, dejaba el corazón en cada ardiente caricia y por fin se decidiò a entrar en el pozo de deseos de su compañera; se sentía tan hombre entre sus brazos y todos los problemas que pudiera tener los enfrentaría tan sólo recordando esos momentos poseyéndola, moviendo su cuerpo desenfrenadamente hasta conseguir que Katrina repitiera su nombre con amor a la luz de la luna. Ichabod entre risas revolvía su rubia cabellera mientras encontraba otra postura para llenarla de pasión y colmarla de deliciosas embestidas.

\- Katrina...mi vida...eres sólo mía y yo soy tan tuyo...-decía a su oído mientras ella subía en su pecho y lo cabalgaba como ardiente amazona.

Al fin el placer infinito llegó para los dos y abrazados conversaron acerca de lo sucedido.

\- Tres días me parecerán una eternidad...pero sé que todo saldrá bien. ¿A quién piensas ir a ver primero?  
\- No lo sé...creo que van Garret...estoy seguro que me ayudará...  
\- Ichabod...tengo que contarte algo...  
\- ¿Qué es?- preguntó él con sumo interés.  
\- Cuando te llevaron, tu madre y yo fuimos a buscar a una mujer que nos ayudara para resolver esta situación.  
\- ¿Y qué pasó?  
\- Nos pidió algo descabellado.  
\- Katrina...me asustas- dijo Ichabod realmente asustado.  
\- Pidió primero...que renuncie a la herencia...y la otra cosa...un sacrifico de sangre...  
Ichabod tragó saliva y luego trató de calmarse. Los nervios lo hacían presa.  
\- ¿De qué hablas?  
\- Dijo que...se necesitaba la sangre de un escogido para lograr que alguien muy poderoso que está manipulando al Jinete, nos deje en paz...  
-Pues a mi me parece que ese alguien muy poderoso, no pertenece del todo al más allá...hay que llegar a las últimas consecuencias...por el momento, no vuelvas a ver a esa mujer.  
\- Pero...¿y qué pasa con lo del sacrificio?  
\- No habrá tal...tendremos que arreglarlo de otra forma...todavía tenemos tres días...

El primer día llegó. Todo había transcurrido normalmente. Pero en la noche, el Jinete cobró la vida de otro van Tassel. Katrina, Ichabod y el joven Masfat tuvieron que ir a las exequias.  
Van Garret dijo a Ichabod a solas:  
\- ¿Lo ve? No mentía cuando le dije que esto se estaba saliendo de control...  
Ichabod lo miró con seriedad y continuó:  
\- Señor van Garret...usted sabe que ésto no es obra de la casualidad...hay intereses más importantes detrás de ésto...y estoy dispuesto a llegar al fondo...por cierto...necesito testigos que hablen a mi favor con respecto al asesinato de Laurent Martin.  
\- Pues...creo que no hay ninguno- dijo sonriendo.  
\- Los habrá...porque estoy seguro que usted me los va a conseguir...  
\- ¿Por qué está tan seguro de que se los voy a conseguir?  
\- Si usted quiere que se sepa quién acosaba a la madre de Katrina...no crea que no estoy enterado...  
Van Garret palideció. Ichabod sabía demasiado sobre él.  
\- Pues...creo que daremos con los suficientes testigos como para..ayudarlo, condestable.  
\- Así me gusta- aseveró Ichabod.- Ahora...vamos con los demás.

El segundo día Ichabod visitó de nuevo la "tumba" del Jinete. Quería encontrar las pruebas o evidencias suficientes para llegar al fondo de quien manipulaba al Jinete. Y encontró una nota que decía:  
"EL PLAZO SE CUMPLE...EL ESCOGIDO SERÁ SACRIFICADO...SU SANGRE COLMARÁ LA SED DE VENGANZA DE ELLA...EL NOMBRE DEL ESCOGIDO COMIENZA CON LA M...LA M DE MUERTE".

Ichabod casi se desmaya. Tomó la prueba y subió a su caballo rayándolo hasta no para hasta su casa.

Katrina casi atinó a bajarlo del caballo. Pero el condestable tenía fiebre de nuevo.  
Rebecca elaboró un cocimiento para curarlo.

Ya dentro, el joven Masfat le informó:  
\- Vino van Garret y trajo ésta lista de testigos...todos están dispuestos a declarar en su favor, condestable.  
\- Gracias, joven Masfat...  
\- También, una dama trajo ésto...dijo que sólo se lo diera a usted- comentó en secreto.  
Ichabod le dijo que se lo guardara celosamente hasta el momento en que se recuperara.  
Sólo quedaba un día más de plazo...


	19. Capítulo 19

Cap. 19 El tercer dia

El tercer día de plazo comenzaba. La mañana pintaba negra y tenebrosa. Ichabod se despertó más nervioso que de costumbre y ni el té favorita preparado por las amorosas manos de Katrina lo relajarían ésta vez.

Su nerviosismo fue notado principalmente por el joven Masfat. Había pasado muy poco tiempo para el juicio y para el dichoso "sacrifico de sangre" que aquella vieja había vaticinado como necesario.

Masfat ensilló el caballo del condestable, mientras Katrina le arreglaba el traje en su alcoba. Sabían que las palabras sobraban pero parecían más que indispensables.

\- Ichabod...¿qué crees que suceda?  
\- No lo sé...pero...necesito que estés a mi lado en el momento del juicio, no soportaría tanta presión sin ti.  
\- Claro que estaré...no podría quedarme aquí pensando en el resultado, tal vez creyendo que...  
\- No...no lo digas...eso no sucederá...tengamos confianza. El joven Masfat me recomendó a un buen hombre que sabrá defenderme y van Garret ya tiene apalabrados a varios testigos. Todos hablarán en mi favor.  
\- Pero tengo miedo, Ichabod...temo mucho...  
\- Nada pasará...  
\- Y...¿qué hacemos con el mensaje?  
\- ¿Cuál?- argumentó Ichabod tratando de no preocuparla, aunque sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.  
\- El mensaje que ignoraste...el sacrificio del...  
\- Escogido...¡pamplinas!...eso no puede suceder...hagamos caso omiso de gente desquiciada...me voy amor...mandaré por ti para que estemos juntos.  
\- Allí estaré, mi vida...

El beso esperado llegó, aunque con sumo dolor para los dos. La esperanza de que todo se resolviera favorablemente los mantenía despiertos.

En la tarde un viento helado se apoderó de Sleepy Hollow.

Ichabod llegó a casa de van Garret y recogió algunos documentos que necesitaba.

-¿Estarán sus testigos?- preguntó.  
\- Sí...-dijo con un poco de desgano.  
\- No lo noto muy seguro, recuerde que...hay algo que yo sé...  
-¡Maldita sea! No sé cuantas veces me lo ha repetido...sé cuánto le importa lo sucedido con la madre de Katrina...si no fuera por eso, no sé cómo se defendería, condestable, sólo piense en eso...que su...secreto condicionante hacia mí en lugar de perjudicarme...lo ayuda más a usted...¿cómo se pueden ver las cosas desde la otra cara de la moneda, verdad?

Ichabod lo miró con seriedad y continuó.  
\- Van Garret...siento por usted un profundo respeto, pero mi familia y su felicidad están primero antes que la propia mía, así que...¿usted que me asustaría la prisión, si no fuera por Katrina y mi hijo? Sólo no quiero dejarlos desamparados...es todo...  
\- Y no lo hará...se lo juro que no lo hará.  
\- Entonces...mañana a primera hora en el juzgado.  
\- Así es...a primera hora. Por el momento descanse...partimos al amanecer.

Ichabod se iría a dormir. Pero el asunto del escogido no lo dejaba descansar tranquilo. Le daba mil vueltas y trataba de mover las letras para acomodarlas de acuerdo a un nombre.  
\- ¿M? ¿Masfat? ¿Para qué? El chico no tiene vínculos directos en éste asunto...pero ¿quién?

Repasando posibilidades notó que había una que no había considerado y se asustó sobremanera.  
-¡Cielo santo! ¡Mandalay! ¡Es mi hijo el que corre peligro!

Pero no podía informar de ello a van Garret porque no le inspiraba confianza y ya estaba lejos de casa.

\- Joven Masfat...le suplico vaya a ver a Katrina esta noche y cuídela...a ella y a mi hijo.

Sin embargo, el joven Masfat llegó tarde.

Regresó lo más rápido que pudo.  
\- ¿Qué ocurrió?  
\- Condestable...alguien se llevó a la señora Katrina y a su hijo...

Ichabod palideció aún más y se desmayó.


	20. Capítulo 20 Enemigo cercano

Cap. 20 Enemigo cercano

Ichabod se recobró lo más rápido que pudo. Era necesario buscar a Katrina, pero tenía el juicio pendiente.

Van Garret preguntó:  
-¿Se siente bien, condestable?  
Ichabod se repuso y continuó:  
\- ¿Cómo quiere que me sienta después de que sé que mi esposa y mi hijo desaparecieron?  
\- Lo sé...joven Masfat...¿puede por favor acompañar al condestable un momento?

Van Garret iniciaría una investigación. Ichabod tenía que regresar al juicio. Si no lo hacía podía perder todo definitivamente. Su única esperanza eran los testigos que iban a proporcionarle.

Ichabod entró seguro al juicio. Todos le esperaban ya.

Encadenado fue sentado en el asiento de los acusados. El juez comenzó.

\- Estamos aquí para juzgar a Ichabod Crane por el asesinato del abogado Laurent Martin. La parte acusadora tiene la palabra.

El fiscal comenzó el interrogatorio.

\- Condestable...comparece usted aquí para que nos refiera lo sucedido en relación al asesinato de Laurent Martin...¿desde cuándo dice conocerlo?  
\- Lo conocí días antes de su asesinato.  
\- Este día es para desahogo de las pruebas así que...bien...que la parte defensora presente aquellas pruebas que lo liberen del cargo.

Sin embargo su abogado no había aún llegado. Masfat estaba ahí e Ichabod le preguntó:  
-¿Sabe dónde está el abogado?  
\- No lo sé condestable...no lo he visto entrar.  
\- Averígüeme por favor si fue citado a declarar...porque estoy temiendo que ésto sea una trampa de Van Garret.  
\- No se preocupe...ahora mismo lo busco.

-Señor Juez- continuó Ichabod- mi parte defensora no está presente, siendo así no se puede continuar con el juicio, en virtud de que no me es posible por el momento presentar las pruebas y la otra parte del juicino está presente...  
\- Es verdad...-dijo el juez- sin embargo, se le citó y si no se presenta, daremos por hecho que no hay pruebas en su defensa y el juicio tendrá que continuar.  
\- Señor Juez...hay un suceso que acaba de ocurrir justo antes de venir aquí. Mi esposa y mi hijo están desaparecidos y temo por sus vidas.  
\- ¿Sospecha usted de alguien en particular?  
\- Sí, señor Juez...sí sospecho de alguien...esa persona podría ser quien en realidad asesinó a Laurent Martin.

Varios cuchicheos se escucharon en la sala. El juez continuó:  
\- ¿Estaría dispuesto a acusarlo directamente?  
\- Necesitaría pruebas...pero le pido encarecidamente que me permita encontrar a mi esposa y a mi hijo a la brevedad...en cuanto tenga idea de dónde están...podremos continuar el juicio.  
\- Pero señor...-decía la parte acusadora.  
El juez se calzó los espejuelos y añadió:  
\- Aceptada la propuesta del condestable Crane, en virtud de que podría tratarse de un asesinato conjunto...doy un plazo de una semana para continuar con el desahogo de pruebas.

Y tras el golpe la sesión se cerró de nuevo, sonando aquel golpe en el corazón de Ichabod como el más grande daño a su corazón.

En tanto Katrina y Mandalay estaban encerrados en una casona muy cerca de Sleepy Hollow, una casa vetusta y llena de algo de polvo...el lugar donde ella despertó estaba alfombrado, una cama bien dispuesta, aunque casi en total oscuridad. Una mujer de espaldas a ella decía:

\- Estarás bien...nadie te hará daño...tu hijo será bien tratado...  
\- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Katrina.  
\- Lejos de tu casa...te aseguro que estarás bien.

De pronto se escucharon pasos. Katrina se hizo hacia atrás abrazando a su bebé.  
Un hombre se plantó frente a ella.

\- Katrina...nos vemos las caras de nuevo...-dijo Van Garret.  
\- ¿Usted? ¿Usted me trajo?  
\- Sí...a decir verdad sí...y pienso tratarte bien, en lo que...Ichabod se decide de un vez por todas a realizar aquello que he tratado de exigirle...


	21. Capítulo 21 El mensaje oculto

Cap. 21 El mensaje oculto

\- ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? - preguntó Katrina van Tassel.  
\- Porque...aquí estarás más segura- observó van Garret.  
\- ¿Segura para qué?- ¿Para evitar que sus planes se realicen? ¿Para que no apoyara a Ichabod en el juicio? Es usted un malnacido.  
-Tal vez- comentó van Garret- pero tu condestable tiene que aprender la lecci´n y decidirse a ser tu albacea y así tú podrás cederme la herencia.  
\- No puedo hacer eso, aunque tampoco me interesa la dichosa herencia.  
\- Lo sé, así que por eso te tengo aquí...por eso quiero que lo convenzas para que arregle el asunto de la herencia y se largue de Sleepy Hollow para siempre.  
\- Eso haremos, en cuanto salga bien librado del juicio por el asesinato del abogado Martin.  
\- Yo no dije que tú podías irte...-señalò deteniéndola mientras ella sostenía en brazos a Mandalay.  
\- No pensará que permaneceré aquí y dejaré que Ichabod se vaya...  
\- No...no haré tal cosa...sólo pretendo pasar un rato agradable en tan buena compañía y ya si quieres quedarte, para mí sería un gran honor.

Katrina vio venir sobre ella a van Garret. La esposa del condestable forcejeaba para evitar que la tocara y van Garrete escuchó llorar a Mandalay. Al var a Katrina tan asustada, la soltó y dijo.  
\- Tranquila, Katrina...que más pronto de lo que crees serás mía...y vas a ser tú misma quien lo va a pedir...

Mientras tanto Ichabod buscaba afanosamente a Katrina. No sabía dónde comenzar a buscar. Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. El joven Masfat le recomendó:  
\- Vamos a buscar primero a su casa, tal vez ya esté de vuelta.  
\- Tienes razón...primero a la casa...después...a donde sea.

Tomaron un carruaje que los llevó directo a la casa y buscaron primero a Rebecca pero no la encontraron.  
-¡No puede ser! ¿También se la llevaron a ella?  
\- Así parece, condestable- murmuró preocupado el joven Masfat.  
\- Joven...acompáñeme...hay un lugar donde podríamos encontrar algo.  
\- Claro, condestable, vamos...

El lugar era un escondite que tenía Katrina desde hacía tiempo cerca de su casa y en el cual había escritos algunos conjuros y hechizos de magia blanca. Tal vez ahí podría estar Rebecca o podría investigar algo que le diera alguna pista.

Avanzó por un camino de hojarasca...la vereda sinuosa le parecía conocida...tiempo atrás Ichabod y Katrina habían estado ahí, ella le había mostrado algunas cosas...ese camino sinuoso llevaba al árbol del infierno...así que mientras Masfat buscaba en los alrededores, decidió llegar hasta allá.

Llegado al lugar, un viento helado lo recibió fustigando sus cabellos...la piel se le erizó y sintió que su estómago se volvía del revés. De pronto escuchó aquellos cascos...aquellos cascos que al correr revolvían la hojarasca a su paso y que anunciaban la llegada de aquel ser del inframundo. Esperó unos segundos y se escondió detrás de algunos arbustos, mientras el viento le helaba los huesos y hasta el alma.

Palideció de pronto cuando frente a sus asombrados ojos apareció de pronto el ser que parecía dormir para siempre en las entrañas de aquel árbol seco. Pero estaba ahí, rondando y relinchando el caballo furtivo y desafiante.

Ichabod no se atrevía ni a respirar...el caballero Decapitado no notó al parecer su presencia, sin embargo no se retiraba...parecía buscar a alguien más. Como si esperara la llegada de alguien importante.

El Jinete Sin Cabeza revolvió al caballo furioso un momento más y vio llegar a una vieja bruja que llevaba tomada del cuello a su madre, Rebecca. Trató de evitar que el dolor lo llevara a tomar una decisión equivocada que pusiera en riesgo la vida de su madre. La vieja bruja habló con el Jinete con voz aguardentosa:

-i"Caballero...ella nos ayudará...ella es la artífice, tiene que ser ella...la que realice en su momento el sacrificio de sangre...no desesperes, mi señor...que pronto llegará aquel que ha de ser el sacrificado, el escogido para pagar por la vida de tu amada..."/i

Ichabod no pudo soportar aquella escena y las palabras que escuchó y cayó cuan largo era. Pero Rebecca alcanzó a mirarlo mientras la vieja bruja se la llevaba.

By sra_sparrow at 2009-10-30

\- Mujer...necesito descansar- dijo Rebecca a la bruja.  
\- Descansa...pero no tardes...  
Rebecca dibujó un círculo oculto...escribió algunas palabras difíciles de entender y las escondió entre algunos arbustos.

La bruja la jaloneó de nuevo y se la llevó de allí.

Masfat pasó por el lugar y observó aquel escrito. Luego reparó en que el condestable estaba desmayado y lo ayudó a recobrarse.

-Masfat...esto es peor de lo que creí...  
\- Condestable...un mensaje...a unos pasos de aquí.

Crane y el joven llegaron a aquel pastizal encontrando aquel mensaje.  
-Difícil de descifrar- dijo Ichabod.  
\- Pero no imposible, condestable- comentò el muchacho con suma seguridad.


	22. Capìtulo 22 La búsqueda

Cap. 22 La búsqueda

-¿Dónde buscaremos el significado de éste mensaje?- pensó Ichbado y luego se lo refirió al joven Masfat.  
\- El libro de magia que la señora Katrina usaba...¿recuerda dónde lo tiene?  
\- Un tiempo lo traje conmigo...pero pensé que no sería necesario traerlo siempre...espérame, Masfaat...voy a la recámara y vuelvo enseguida.

Fue a la habitación de la casa donde él y Katrina dormían y buscó por todos lados pero no encontraba el libro. Luego fue a la recámara que ocupaba Rebecca y encontró un libro similar.

Lo tomó y lo revisó de momento. Era parecido al que Katrina poseía. Lo guardó en su pechera y fue donde Masfat a releer al mensaje.

Les costó bastante trabajo traducirlo:  
"EL JINETE...MANIPULADO...YO INTENTARÉ SALVARLOS..."

Ichabod ya no pudo leer más, quedaba todavía algo por leer que no había sido concluido.  
-¿Pero...dónde empezar a buscar?- se preguntó Ichabod de nuevo.

En eso van Garret llegó donde él y dijo:  
\- Sabemos lo que ha pasado con Katrina.  
-¿Dónde están los testigos que usted citó? ¿Por qué no se presentaron?  
\- Parece que fueron amenazados, condestable. Más de uno ha desaparecido y no tengo señales...

Ichabod no podía ni quería confiar demasiado en él pero tampoco tenía lementos contundentes para acusarle de algo.  
-¿Qué recomienda hacer, van Garret?  
-Pues...lo primero es encontrar a su esposa, condestalbe, mientras ella está desaparecida su juicio no continuará y a usted le conviene salir bien librado de él.  
-Es verdad...-señaló Ichabod- es necesario demostrar de una vez por todos mi inocencia...buscaré a Katrina y a la brevedad se llevará a cabo el juicio.

\- De acuerdo con usted, Ichabod, eso será lo que haremos?  
\- ¿Lo que haremos?  
\- Claro...yo me uno a la búsqueda. Varios de los van Garret al igual que yo desean que Katrina aparezca...antes de que el Jinete cobre más vidas.

-¿Cómo sabe que el Jinete está detrás de la desaparición de Katrina?  
\- Ya se lo dije: el Jinete quiere venga a alguien que perdió y por eso desea cobrarlo en el último descendiente de los van Tassel...tu hijo..  
-¿Y la herencia?  
\- Si Katrina cede la herencia, la persona interesada en realizar la venganza desistirá de manipular al Jinete.  
\- ¿La misma persona que se llevó a Katrina y a mi hijo? ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir usted? ¿Que la persona que manipula al Jinete se llevó a mi hijo y a mi esposa?  
\- No puedo aseverar tal cosa, Ichabod, yo no sé que impías intenciones tenga quien se llevó a tu familia, pero todo va en función de esa desaparición.  
\- Lo dicho...debo encontrar primero a Katrina y a Mandalaly...pero le exijo que en la medida de lo posible mi juicio se detenga hasta que haya noticias de ellos.

-De eso no se preocupe...su juicio no avanzará mucho.

Cuando van Garret se hubo ido Masfat preguntó:

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde empezaremos a buscar a la señora Katrina y al niño?  
\- No haremos tal cosa, joven Masfat- dijo colocando su mano en el pecho del joven en actitud de detenerlo.  
-¿No va a buscar a Katrina y al pequeño Mandalay?  
\- Joven Masfat...algo me dice que lo que planeo va por buen camino...le diré lo que haremos...haremos todo lo contrario de lo que van Garret diga...ese hombre sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta. Así que...primero le daremos celeridad al juicio del asesinato del abogado Martin. Esa debe ser nuestra prioridad.  
\- Pero...¿y si descubre van Garret que usted no está haciendo lo que le dijo?  
\- No lo creo tan suspicaz; cuento con usted...usted será para mí un gran apoyo...uno muy importante.  
Esto es lo que usted tiene que hacer...-dijo.

Y dicho ésto le explicó al joven lo que tenía en mente.

Rebecca permanecía al lado de aquella vieja bruja.  
-¿Hasta cuándo piensas tenerme aquí?

-Hasta que...mi amo lo diga...Él tiene la última palabra...cuando traiga al escogido para el sacrificio...todo se completará y mi señor de las sombras volverá a su reino...  
-¿Quién es tu amo?  
\- No puedo decírtelo...es un secreto...pero pronto lo sabrás...

-¿Por qué no me dejas actuar a mi manera? Si dejaras que mi energìa se viera liberada...podría hacer antes de lo previsto que tu señor de las sombras volviera a su reino.

\- Eres una tonta...sólo sabes hacer magia blanca y él necesita MAGIA NEGRA.

\- En ocasiones la magia blanca puede usarse de manera convieniente como si fuera magia negra...

La vieja bruja sonrió y poniendo un cuchillo en el cuello de Rebecca añadió:

\- No creas que no lo sé...pero tú sola te has puesto al borde del abismo...tendrás que usarla como se te indique...aunque no quieras, querida.- añadiò la bruja con voz aguardentosa.

Mientras tanto Ichabod con Masfat se escondían detrás de unos arbustos mientras esperaban a que saliera el ama de llaves de cierto caballero importante de los que habitaban en las afueras de Sleepy Hollow. Miraba para todos lados en actitud que más que atenta y previsora parecía graciosa.

\- ¿Está seguro de que estamos haciendo lo correcto?- preguntó Masfat.  
\- Más que seguro, joven...más que seguro. Hay que lograr darle celeridad al juicio de mi inocencia, van Garret cree que yo estoy buscando afanosamente a Katrina y quiero pescarlo en lo que no quisiera pero que es lo que más temo.

-¿Qué cosa, condestable?- insistió el chico Masfat.

\- En que...van Garret está detrás de la aparición de los tres, joven...temo que ese viejo esté detrás de esa misteriosa desaparición...pero si hago todo lo como lo tenemos planeado estoy seguro de que le daremos la delantera.

Esperó a que saliera el ama de llaves y allí abordó al Juez que salía de la casa.

\- Señor...-comenzó Ichabod.  
\- Condestable...me extraña encontrarlo tan temprano aquí.

\- Señor Juez, he venido a saludar al duque Vermont...  
-Tengo entendido que era un buen amigo del abogado Martin.  
\- Lo desconocía- añadió Ichabod entrecerrando los ojos.- Yo vengo para arreglar algunos asuntos referentes a la custodia del joven Masfat.  
\- Ah...entiendo, condestable. Bueno...pues espero que su asunto en la corte se resuelva para bien pronto...  
\- Señor Juez...-insistió el condestable Crane- aprovecho esta ocasión tan particular para pedirle un poco de apoyo a fin de conocer más a fondo la forma en que mi caso va avanzando...¿sabe usted? Mis abogados no se han presentado, es por eso mi preocupación. Espero pueda recibirme sin ningún inconveniente.  
\- Lo espero en un par de horas en mi casa. Enviaré mi carruaje por usted aquí y le llevaré.  
\- Gracias, señor Juez.

Llegó donde el conde Vermont. Una recia mirada y un aire de justicia lo envolvían.  
\- Conde...  
\- Condestable...-saludó Vermont. Sé a qué ha venido.  
\- Gracias...  
\- Adelante- invitó Vermont.

Entraron a la casa y Vermont le sirvió un whiskey escocés.  
\- No, gracias- rechazó Ichabod- por el momento no apetezco beber nada.  
\- ¿Rechaza usted el mejor whiskey escocés? Vaya...se nota que no es usted inglés, condestable.  
\- No, sabe usted que no lo soy, pero no es esa la razón por la que declino su ofrecimiento a beber...necesito estar completamente sobrio para poder hablar con usted.  
\- Bien, le escucho- señaló Vermont mientras le invitaba a sentarse.

\- Conde...he venido porque usted era muy amigo del abogado Laurent Martin...para mí es necesario que atestigue a mi favor en el juicio que se lleva en mi contra. Usted mejor que nadie debe saber que yo no fui quien lo asesinó.

Vermont se levantó con algo de afectación.  
\- Martin era mi amigo, sí...y aún recuerdo bajo qué circunstancias encontré su cadáver.  
-¿Cómo lo...encontraron?- preguntó Ichabod temblando mientras aceptaba de una mocita una taza de té.  
\- Decapitado...

El sonido de la cuchara contra la duela del piso despejó un tanto al conde quien estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones al respecto de la muerte de su amigo. Ichabod se contuvo y dejó que la mocita levantara el servicio.

\- ¿Por qué se puso usted tan nervioso, condestable?  
\- Es que...hay muchas cosas oscuras que creo que usted desconoce en ésto, conde...  
\- Parece que sí...de lo que estoy seguro es que...no fue usted quien asesinó a mi amigo.  
\- Yo podría hablar a favor de mi inocencia y mi testimonio no sería válido en este caso al decir que en efecto yo no fui, pero usted casi no me conoce...¿por qué piensa o asevera que no fui yo?  
\- Porque...sé quién está detrás de ésto y voy a llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Por eso le recibía a usted hoy, condestable...considéreme un testigo de peso... moveré mis influencias para llegar al fondo de este asunto...se develará la muerte de mi amigo y usted saldrá exonerado.  
\- Gracias, conde...¿le puedo pedir un favor?  
\- El que sea, amigo...  
\- En nombre de la amistad que le unió a Martin, prométame que no dirá a nadie que tuvimos esta charla...  
\- Me parece bien...nadie debe saber que estamos en la búsqueda de la verdad. Cuente con ello, condestable.

Al poco rato llegó el carruaje que llevaría a Ichabod a casa del abogado.

Descendió del mismo y el ama de llaves de éste lo introdujo a una salita.

El juez lo hizo pasar. Iban a charlar largo y tendido. Todo apuntaba a que el juez lo pondría al tanto de los avances de su juicio. El juez era algo severo pero también un hombre justo y comprensivo que se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para Ichabod, un hombre tan joven, pasar por una situación tan delicada como tener desaparecida a su esposa y a su hijo, sin contar con que aún no sabía lo referente a su madre.

\- Señor Juez...apelo a su honestidad como magistrado y le quiero preguntar directamente...¿qué grado de avance tiene mi juicio?  
\- Sabe que por ahora no ha habido sesiones, pues estamos en espera de que tenga señales de vida de su esposa y su pequeño, condestable.  
\- Lo sé...pero el juicio podría ir avanzando a mi favor en lo que mi familia aparece...  
-¿Ya tiene usted alguna idea de dónde pueden estar?  
\- Aún ninguna, señor juez.  
\- En vista de eso...habrá que emplear el tiempo en conseguir las pruebas a su favor. Yo me encargaré de validarlas personalmente de manera que, en la siguiente sesión, usted sólo tenga que explicar la naturaleza jurídica de las mismas y yo pueda aseverar si son fidedignas o no.  
\- Gracias, señor Juez...no podría pedir más en un hombre tan honesto como su Excelencia.

Ichabod salió con una ligera esperanza de volver a ver a su esposa y a Mandalay. Ahora tendría que elaborar una tesis para demostrar su inocencia.

Mientras tanto Masfat se encargaba de vigilar sin ser visto a van Garret. Un compañero suyo de la escuela le ayudó a contratarse como mozo en las caballerizas, y pondría a Ichabod al tanto de todo lo que extraño que sucediera.

Katrina seguía arrullando a su bebé en aquella sórdida y oscura habitación. Había sido bien tratada, pero van Garret no perdía el tiempo en tratar de seducirla...estaba cerca de obligarla a ceder a cambio de la vida de Ichabod...al menos...eso era lo que van Garret creía...


	23. Capítulo 23 Visita inesperada 1o Parte

Cap. 23 La visita inesperada Primera Parte

Tras que Ichabod se reuniera con el juez decidiò volver a su casa. Las habitaciones, aunque bien dispuestas, despedían un olor a tristeza que llenaba el corazón de Ichabod de una profunda soledad.

Se paseaba por la estancia, por el hall, por la pequeña sala, por las habitaciones en busca por lo menos de la esencia lejana de su familia...por lo menos del olor que Katrina despedía...del olor de su pequeño...del perfume de los cabellos de Rebecca...hubiera preferido mil veces morir antes de tener que perder a los tres asì, golpeò varias veces la mesa del escritorio y decidiò salir de allí. El encierro lo estaba asfixiando...algo tenía que hacer para recuperarlos pero no podía confiar en van Garret...no debía confiar en él...

Bajó encontrando de vuelta a Masfat quien había corrido bastante agitado de vuelta a casa del condestable.

-¿Qué pasa, joven?- preguntó Ichabod.  
\- Nada...aún...-contestó Masfat jadeante.

Ichabod preguntó de nuevo:  
\- Algo sucede...pero...tranquilícese.  
Pidió a la mujer del servicio que le preparara un té para el joven y uno para él y cuando el joven se calmó lo escuchó:  
\- Condestable...es necesario que entremos en esa casa. Hay un itinerario muy raro...Van Garret a ciertas horas no sale de la casa pero no se deja ver ni en la sala, ni en su estudio, ni siquiera en las caballerizas...  
-Lo está usted espiando, joven Masfat...-preguntó esperanzado.  
\- No es espionaje, condestable Crane, es más bien, investigación a fondo.  
\- No dude entonces que pronto pueda pensar en ponerlo al tanto en los fundamentos del derecho, joven...-prorrumpió Ichabod para no llorar.

El joven Masfat se colocó tras su silla y le encendió un puro. Ichabod lo probó pero no pudo seguir fumándolo. Lo sacudió un segundo y luego lo tiró junto con las demás colillas. Luego avanzó un poco cabizbajo y comenzó a repasar lo que Masfat le había dicho.

\- Dice usted, joven Masfat que van Garret tiene un itinerario muy extraño...  
\- Asì es...todo apunta a que algo esconde...  
\- No puedo arriesgarme pero...creo que es necesario que...  
\- Condestable...¿qué hará?  
\- No lo sé...pero creo que es necesario que lo haga...

Partió esa noche por la entrada principal de la casa y esperó a que el guarda saliera. Estaba casi seguro de que la encontraría...


	24. Capítulo 24 Visita inesperada Parte II

Cap. 24 La visita inesperada (Parte II)

-Este es el trayecto- describía Ichabod en el suelo de aquel jardín terroso.  
\- ¿Hacia dónde, condestable?- se preguntó Masfat.  
\- Hacia el interior, joven...necesito entrar a la casa y dar de una vez por todas con lo que tanto miedo tengo encontrar.

Masfat trataba de adivinar lo que el condestable quería hallar pero no estaba seguro de que diera con eso.

Linterna en mano, siendo ya la puesta del sol se internaron a la casa por la parte trasera...el cuarto de servicio donde Masfat descansaba cuando no cuidaba los caballos de van Garret.

-Por aquí es la entrada- musitó Masfat cuando Ichabod vio un pequeño túnel que guiaba a una escalera.

Subieron con cuidado por las escaleras mutiladas, donde la alfombra parecía ya estar carcomida por la polilla. Pasado un rato subiendo poco a poco se encontraron ante un cúmulo de pequeñas habitaciones.

\- ¿Ha visto ascender a van Garret por aqui alguna vez, joven Masfat?- preguntó Ichabod.  
\- Nunca, condestable- aseveró el joven temblando.  
\- ¿Sabrá si hay alguna entrada por otro lado?- insistió Ichabod.  
\- Pues...no estoy seguro pero...creo que por la cocina.  
\- Aguarde aquí, joven...si ve algo raro escóndase.

Ichabod llegó a la cocina pasando por la sala que estaba en penumbras.

Avanzó lentamente por un pilar redondeado que llevaba directamente a un gran fogón y ahí decidió entrar sigilosamente hacia un pasadizo. Una puerta corrediza que llevaba hacia otra puerta. Las escaleras eran casi de caracol y darles la vuelta completa requería de alguien con los reflejos bien colocados. Cuando Ichabod intentó subir un mareo comenzó a hacerlo presa...era difícil proseguir la subida sin caer por el vértigo. Pero entonces escuchó voces en la cocina. Tuvo que subir y cerrar la puerta. Su suerte estaba echada.

Avanzó despacio deteniéndose de las paredes. Entonces cuando trató de seguir el mareo lo volvió a atacar. Por un momento creyó desfallecer.

En tanto el joven Masfat había tenido que volver. Escuchó el ruido del bastón de van Garret que volvía. Tuvo que atenderlo y entretenerlo en la sala. Mientras el chico no cuidaba los caballos se dedicaba a atender a van Garret. En esta ocasión el nervio comenzaba a hacer presa del temple del pobre joven que temía que van Garret tratara de moverse hacia el interior por donde Ichabod había entrado.

Pasado un rato tuvo que ir a la cocina a buscar un buen vino y llevárselo a la sala. Van Garret esa noche buscaría la ocasion propicia para estar con Katrina. Quería obligarla de algún modo a condescender a sus bajos instintos.

Van Garret comenzó a beber. El chico Masfat se esforzaba al máximo para hacer que aquel hombre pudiera quedar vencido por la bebida. Pero el hombre tenía un pensamiento preciso en lo que deseaba hacer desde hacía días.

Ichabod contenía la respiración para no desmayar. Sentía casi el suelo cuando escuchó el llanto de un niño. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la habitación más cercana...avanzó lentamente y como pudo trataba de abrir la puerta. Usó una pieza metálica, forzó la chapa y entonces entró en el lugar. Estaba oscuro y sombrío. Dejó de escuchar el llanto del pequeño y creía que sólo había sido una alucinación cuando sintió una mano que lo tocaba por la pierna derecha.

Ichabod casi grita cuando se volvió hacia abajo y vio a Katrina alcanzarlo. La felicidad que en ese momento embargó a los esposos era difícil de describir. Ichaobod la abrazó y tomó en sus brazos a su pequeño.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor?- preguntaba Ichabod insistente.  
\- Sí, Ichabod...tenía tanto miedo que fuera él...  
-¿El quien?- preguntó de nuevo.  
\- Van Garret...él es quien me tiene aquí...  
\- Lo sabía...lo presentía...¿pero sabes acaso con qué objeto?  
\- Aún no estoy segura...pero debe ser lo de la herencia...no me queda duda...además de que no quiere que se arregle tu caso...  
\- Eso es un hecho...ese desgraciado quiere verme en prisión cuanto antes...  
\- Tengo miedo, Ichabod...tenemos que salir de aquí.  
\- Vine con el joven Masfat...creo que del otro lado de la habitacion por aquella puerta estará él, así que sólo tenemos que cruzar con cuidado la estancia.

Escucharon pasos. Ichabod se quedó con el corazón en un hilo...esperando el momento en que creyeron que van Garret iba a entrar. Pero para su sorpresa era el joven Masfat.  
-Logré llegar por éste lado- dijo abriendo la puerta hacia donde ellos estaban.

Ese rescate les abrio una esperanza. Ichabod besó con ternura los labios de su esposa...Katrina correspondió a su beso como si fuera a ser el último de su existencia...Mandalay parecía entender que sus padres estaban juntos de nuevo. Pero ahora era muy peligroso moverse. Van Garret estaba en la casa.

\- Joven Masfat...tiene que despistar a Van Garret...es necesario que vuelva para que no sospeche nada.  
\- Está bien, condestable. Cerraré aquí y cuidaré que no suba.  
\- Gracias.

Mandalay fue recostado en la cunita que había dispuesto van Garret para el efecto. Ichabod miró a su esposa y la abrazó con suma ternura. Los besos tiernos subieron de tono y Katrina comenzó a perder la cordura entre los brazos de su esposo. Pasado un rato la gran cama se convirtió en un altar en el que los esposos hacían derroche de amor por todo el tiempo que llevaban separados...era como una especie de premio a tanto sufrimiento. Ichabod acometía tiernamente a Katrina sintiendo su corazón estallar de amor mientras ella repetía su nombre incesantemente...por fin él éxtasis más hermoso hizo presa de sus cuerpos y almas dejando que ambos se quedaran allí...desvanecidos en el lecho.

\- Ichabod...no quiero perderte, mi amor...  
\- Yo tampoco...te sacaré de aqui en cuanto pueda...no dejaré que van Garret se salga con la suya...por cierto...mi madre también desapareció...  
\- ¿Sabes acaso por qué?- preguntó Katrina.  
-No tengo idea...pero empiezo a pensar que están por obligarla a hacer algo horrendo.

En efecto, Rebecca tenía que utilizar sus conocimientos de magia para usarla en contra de Ichabod. Pero ella se las ingeniaría para evitarle un daño al ser que más amaba en la vida.


	25. Capítulo 25 Necesidad de un héroe

Cap. 27 Necesidad de un héroe

Ichabod Crane - I need a Hero

**DQ**

By null at 2009-10-30

Tras aquel grato encuentro entre los dos esposo, Ichabod dejó recostada un segundo a Katrina en la cama, mientras terminaba de vestirse. Dio un largo y tierno beso a su bebé que parecía estar esperándolo. Luego escuchó de nuevo ruido en la puerta frontal, la que llevaba al exterior. De nuevo era el joven Masfat.  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ichabod un tanto asustado. - ¿No le ha ocurrido nada, verdad, joven?- insistió el condestable.  
\- No, señor, nada- dijo el joven- pero van Garret está ahora muy ebrio y dormido. Tuve que hacerlo beber hasta dormir. Pero no podrá quedarse aquí demasiado tiempo. Cuando él despierte...  
\- Es que...no puedo dejar a Katrina y a mi hijo aquí, con ese infeliz.  
\- Es más peligroso tratar de salir. En cuanto se dé cuenta que no están será capaz hasta de matarme...y pensará que usted se la llevó...es muy arriesgado.  
\- Tiene razón- convino con él Ichabod- lo mejor será que me prometa que cuidará bien de Katrina y de mi hijo por el momento...necesito que lo haga...y yo le prometo respaldar su seguridad en la medida de todas mis posibilidades. Ya hablé con el juez y estoy seguro que en breve tendré todas las pruebas listas para poder ayudarlo. El conde Vermont está de mi parte y es necesario que pueda asegurar su testimonio.  
\- ¿Y el asunto de la herencia?- preguntó Masfat como si supiera mucho de los asuntos de Ichabod.  
\- Usted siempre piensa en todo, joven Masfat, eso también tengo que pensarlo con detenimiento.

Una tormenta terrible azotó esa noche Sleepy Hollow. Los cascos de aquel caballo maligno volvieron a irrumpir en la sombría y al parecer tranquila noche. Rebecca escuchó su sonido muy cerca de donde había dejado aquel mensaje oculto para Ichabod. El jinete asomó tras el breñal y Rebecca lo convocó.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste?  
\- Quiero hacer un pacto contigo...

Un par de horas después Katrina despertó y en cuanto lo hizo notó que Ichabod ya no estaba a su lado. Miró la cuna y ahí estaba Mandalay completamente dormido. Una notita escrita en manuscrita se encontraba junto a la lámpara de noche:

"Amor...falta poco para que volvamos a estar juntos...sólo tienes que ser paciente y pensar mucho en nosotros...esta nota procura entregársela al joven Masfat y solamente a él después de leerla...no es conveniente conservarla y lo sabes...pero...sólo quiero que sepas que daré toda mi vida si es preciso para que volvamos a tener la tranquilidad por la que tanto soñamos...Siempre tuyo...Ichabod".

Katrina sintió una luz de esperanza asomada a su corazón, la cual se apagó poco a poco al sentir las toscas pisadas de van Garret de nuevo en aquel piso alfombrado que guiaba a la habitación. Pero pronto aparecería de nuevo ese valiente héroe en escena.


	26. Capítulo 26

LA PESADILLA DE ICHABOD CRANE Cap. 26

Masfat como pudo trató de evitar que van Garret subiera a ver a Katrina, pero fue inevitable. Sin embargo, no fue tan crítico ya que Katrina fingió dormir y Mandalay también dormía ya como presintiendo el peligro en que madre e hijo se encontraban envueltos. Van Garret sonrió irónicamente y añadió para sí:

Duerme, Katrina, duerme por ahora…ya habrá tiempo para que arreglemos nuestros…importantes asuntos.

Luego bajó las escaleras y pesadamente se tendió sobre un sillón del vestíbulo que daba a la sala. Masfat lo miró sentarse allí y respiró profundamente.

Mientras tanto Ichabod con el corazón desesperado debía darle atención a los avances de su jucio. Para su fortuna Vermont había ejercido sus influencias para lograr encontrar evidencias de que Ichabod no había sido el asesino de su amigo Martin. Ichabod lo visitó de nueva cuenta al día siguiente.

¿Ha tenido noticias de su señora esposa?- preguntó el conde con interés.

Por ahora…ninguna…pero sigo investigando…aunque mi corazón no me engaña.

Es verdad…el corazón no se engaña, aunque lo pueda uno tener destrozado.

¿Puedo saber a qué se refiere?-indagó Ichabod.

Condestable…le revelaré un secreto que a nadie he dicho y que nadie debe saber debido a la delicadeza del mismo y también a la mala interpretación que las lenguas harían de él…estoy enamorado de ella…

¿De quién?- insistió Ichabod con algo de duda.

De la viuda Martin…la amo desde que la conocí, pero ella prefirió a mi difunto amigo…eso me llevó a reprocharme muchas veces por ese sentimiento que siempre traté de ocultar y que logré en vida de mi difunto casi hermano, a quien aprecié en verdad, y por ella es que he decidido llegar al fondo de su asesinato…no sólo por mí sino por la esposa de quien en vida fuera un excelente ser humano y un amigo entrañable.

Ichabod respiró un segundo. Aquella confesión del conde le llegó a lo profundo y señaló.

Tal vez para la mayoría de la gente que no le conozca, como le conozco yo a usted ahora, esa confesión podría dar de tajo con cualquier sospecha en contra mía, y todas se irían directamente hacia usted…de alguna manera esta información que pone en mis manos hace de mí también un testigo de honor en su favor…no puedo sorprenderme del amor, lo que sí me sorprende, y gratamente de su parte, es el sacrifico que hizo para ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella y la fidelidad a la amistad que le unió al abogado Martin en vida.

Gracias, condestable- añadió Vermont- y le agradezco que guarde mi secreto. Sólo le pido algo…que en algún momento que usted requiera revelar esto lo haga aún en detrimento mío…siempre y cuando su inocencia se vea puesta en entredicho.

Oh, no, conde- añadió Ichabod- no podría hacer semejante cosa…no me pida que sea capaz de traicionar la confianza que el día de hoy usted ha depositado en mí.

Esa confianza la he puesto en usted con el fin de poderle ayudar y de esa manera ayudarme a mí mismo…lo que quiero es que de alguna manera usted me ayude también a conseguir el amor de la viuda, cuando sea el momento oportuno, pero no he de ser yo quien lo revele aunque la muerte llegue antes…

No lo hará…a nuestros enemigos no les conviene quitarnos ni a usted ni a mí del camino tan fácilmente…en especial a mí quieren tenerme en prisión antes de asesinarme.

Por cierto…le veo preocupado, Ichabod…

Ichabod no podía revelar que su madre estaba también desaparecida…le había prometido no revelar el hecho de haber vuelto y tampoco revelar que era otro motivo de angustia para él. Ese sufrimiento sólo él lo llevaba consigo.

Rebecca recordaba algunos hechizos importantes…pero tenía que buscar la manera de no usarlos en detrimento de la vida y salud de Ichabod. Aquella vieja bruja apareció ante ella de nuevo.

Mi señor no me ha hablado ahora…y temo por eso…yo esperaba que mi señor Jinete de las Tinieblas se dignara informarme de sus designios…pero me extraña que no se haya dignado ahora hablarme…y si eso no sucede es signo de que ningún conjuro funcionará antes de que eso pase…sin embargo, algo me grita que debo cobrar otra víctima más…Ichabod Crane…pero creo que hay que esperar…mi amo debe tener otros planes mientras tanto para él.

¿Qué esperas que haga entonces?

Que hagas todo lo posible porque mi señor de las Tinieblas regrese desde su Árbol de la Muerte para cobrar una víctima más, antes que la del escogido…necesito que me hable e informarle a mi amo.

Entonces…eso haré- dijo mientras recordaba el trato que había hecho con aquel ser oscuro.

Esa noche el Jinete volvió a cruzar en su caballo las campiñas de Sleepy Hollow, cobrando ahora la vida de otro van Tassel…aquel que había estado en combinación con van Garret para asesinar a Martin. Nuestro héroe cada vez tenía más cosas en su favor.


	27. Capítulo 27 Jelly Vermont

Cap. 27 Jelly Vermont

Rebecca se sentía culpable por el trato que había hecho con el Jinete. Sabía que si fallaba tendría que entregar la vida de quien más amaba…y tendría que evitarlo a toda costa. Si era preciso, se entregaría ella misma si fuese necesario a fin de no tener que romper la felicidad de aquella hermosa y pequeña familia que Ichabod Crane había logrado iniciar con aquella joven van Tassel…pero para llegar a aquella hermosa felicidad era necesario que alguien tal vez tuviera que sacrificarse…¿sería acaso ella misma?

Ichabod visitó de nuevo secretamente a Vermont…éste le mostraba la documentación que en común había compartido con el occiso.

\- Cualquier evidencia es necesaria a su favor, condestable, no dude en utilizar todas y cada una de las pistas que le sean de utilidad con tal de que quede claro que no fue usted quien asesinó a mi buen amigo Laurent.

\- Le agradezco, conde- añadió Ichabod- estoy comenzando a elaborar una tesis al respecto sobre estas pistas…en cuanto la tenga bien elaborada y revisada se la presentaré…

\- Eso espero, condestable…cuente conmigo para ello. Pasado mañana tenemos una reunión extraordinaria con el juez, solicité una audiencia a fin de que valide estas pruebas…lo veo preocupado…¿es por su señora esposa?

\- Sí…estoy angustiado…quisiera poder hacer algo al respecto.

\- Tengo la forma de ayudarlo.

Llamó a la mocita que le atendía personalmente:

\- Jelly Mitchell…es una confiable ama de llaves, ha sido una fiel sirvienta y alguien de suma confianza.

\- Lamento no comprender del todo lo que pretende, conde Vermont.

\- Sencillo, Crane…la señorita Mitchell se hará pasar por alguien fiel a van Garret para poder llegar a encontrar alguna pista que le haga saber dónde se encuentran ella y su hijo…

Ichabod pensaba que tal vez sería de mucha utilidad, sobre todo por la edad aún débil del joven Masfat y quien corría también peligro encasa de aquel terrateniente. Ichabod aceptó de buena gana…nada perdía con probar, aunque sabía que tenía que cuidarla en función de la confianza que el conde ponía en aquella joven.

\- Acepto…y le prometo que resguardaré hasta el máximo la seguridad de la señorita Mitchell…

\- Gracias, Crane…para mí será un gran gesto de su parte el aceptar…señorita Mitchell…¿acepta usted ayudar al condestable Crane?

\- Claro- comentó la joven, lista para lo que tuviera que hacer.

Ichabod la llevó con ella a su casa y la presentó a su ama de llaves. La joven y la matrona de la casa Crane comenzaban a llevarse bien. Lo preocupante era cómo llegan hasta van Garret a través de Mitchell…tenía que revelarle muy a su pesar lo que sabía al respecto del paradero de su esposa e hijo.

\- Señorita Mitchel…¿puede pasar a mi despacho?

Mitchell entró con él. Ichabod comenzó:

\- Señorita Jelly…me temo que lo que voy a decirle no será fácil de entender y mucho menos de aceptar…me temo que la ayuda que me veo precisado a necesitar de usted será más riesgosa de lo que cree?

\- ¿Puedo saber a qué se refiere, condestable?- preguntó Jelly.

Ichabod comenzó a explicarle…ahora sí era necesario que supiera que Katrina y su hijo

estaban encerrados en casa de van Garret. Jelly se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Pero…eso es muy grave, condestable…-aseveró Jelly.

\- Lo sé…pero será la única forma de saber cómo ayudar…¿está dispuesta? No quiero arriesgarla contra su voluntad.

\- No se preocupe, condestable, yo seré fiel a la señora Katrina y a su hijo.

Pasado un rato le informaron a Ichabod que una nueva vida había sido cobrada por el Jinete.

-¿Quién estará detrás de todo esto?- se preguntaba.- Es más que obvio que el Jinete está siendo manipulado, es cierto, pero…lo que más me pesa es que…tal parece que están haciendo tiempo…

Investigó un poco más, el van Tassel muerto era íntimo amigo de van Garret, el último que quedaba…si van Garret lo consideraba su amigo…¿por qué querría matarlo?

En tanto Katrina seguía en espera de la vuelta de Ichabod a pesar de que Masfat le asegurara que no tardaría. Pero en su lugar una bella joven arribó a la casa.

\- Soy Leonor Grandchester…me pongo a su servicio…supe que necesitaba una mucama.

\- Así es- respondió van Garret- así que puede empezar en el momento que quiera…sólo no entrará en la habitación que da a la azotea…

\- Entiendo- dijo Jelly mientras sabía que ese sería el primer lugar que visitaría.


	28. Capítulo 28 Una visita providencia

Cap. 28 Una visita providencial.

En cuanto Jelly se internó en la casa van Garret comenzó a revisar con sigilo todas y cada una de las habitaciones que conformaban la casa de aquel hombre ruin y sin escrúpulos. Trató de no hacer demasiado ruido para encontrar rápidamente la habitación de la señora Katrina pero el sonido de una canción de cuna le reveló que había otra mujer en esas habitaciones.

Se acercó lentamente a la entrada de dicha habitación.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?- preguntó con dulce voz Jelly-

A Katrina la voz le inspiró suma confianza.

\- ¿Quién es usted?

\- Mi nombre es Leonor y soy la nueva mucama…¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

\- Necesito sábanas limpias para mí y…para mi bebé.

Leonor entendió que ella era la esposa del condestable. Ahora iba a ser buen momento de presentarse y de cuidar de ella.

Buscó entre las llaves, pero como no conocía bien las que habrían cada habitación decidió ir por la llave maestra. Con ella era seguro poder entrar a la habitación y conversar con Katrina. Sin embargo, la llave maestra la tenía el joven Masfat y ahora se encontraba junto a van Garret en un asunto importante.

-Vas a llevar este recado al juez…no está lejos…se lo tienes que dar en mano…¿entendiste? A nadie más…

\- ¿Y si no se encuentra, señor?- preguntó Masfat.

\- Si no está, te vuelves inmediatamente y me regresas el recado,muchacho. Ahora ve…y no tardes.

Masfat se dirigió a casa del juez, justo cuando Ichabod arribaba junto con Vermont.

\- Joven Masfat- dijo Ichabod saludando- ¿qué hace aquí?

\- Un recado de van Garret para el juez…me pidió que se lo entregara en propia mano.

\- Yo no estoy autorizado para saber su contenido- dijo Ichabod.

\- Pero yo sí…soy abogado y esto es un caso que tiene que ver con usted.

El conde Vermont revisó a tras luz el contenido del sobre y lo leyó sin dilación.

\- Van Garret le exige al juez que el caso Crane…nuestro caso…sea llevado ante un tribunal federal…

\- ¿Puede hacer eso?- preguntó Ichabod.

\- Debe tratarse de una razón de peso- dijo Vermont- para que esto pueda proceder. La única es que…le acuse de algo más…

\- ¿Qué recomienda que hagamos?- preguntó Crane.

\- Condestable…guardemos esta carta hasta no saber cómo va su caso…ésta puede ser una prueba de las artimañas de ese hombre.

\- Joven Masfat- dijo el condestable al muchacho- dígale al su amo que entregó el sobre..usted no se preocupe..

Luego, aparte dijo al jovenzuelo:

\- Si puede ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo, digales que pronto iré por ellos…y que los amo.

\- Se los diré, condestable- aseveró Masfat retirándose presto.

Jelly esperó la vuelta de Masfat para solicitarle la llave maestra. Con ella pudo abrir mientras el joven esperaba afuera.

\- Katrina van Tassel?

\- No…Katrina Crane- dijo ella con firmeza.

\- Lo sabía…mi verdadero nombre es… Jelly Mitchell…soy criada del conde Vermont y ahora ayudante del condestable para su cuidado…no se preocupe…no la dejaré sola…usted puede confiar en mí…van Garret no le hará daño.

\- Gracias, Jelly…

\- No diga que la vi…van Garret me prohibió entrar a su habitación. Tal vez quiera que arregle su cama y la cuna cuando usted no esté aquí.

\- Eso es lo que temo…salir…

En la tarde, el viento comenzó a mecer algunos árboles y a permitir que la hojarasca cubriera las campiñas de Sleepy Hollow…Rebecca sentía cada movimiento de la naturaleza…recordaba los buenos tiempos junto a su hijo…antes de que el padre de éste intentara acabar con su vida…pero eso parecía ser parte de un amargo pasado…ahora era momento de dejar venir al presente y salvar la vida de Ichabod y de Katrina de una vez por todas.

La vieja bruja daba vueltas en un mismo lugar…parecía buscar algo de mucho valor. Van Garret irrumpió en la estancia del casucho viejo.

\- Te tengo algo que te gustará- dijo dándole una bolsa de monedas de oro…

La vieja lo hizo sentar.

\- Ya casi logramos que suceda…sólo falta Rebecca…pero me falta un precioso amuleto.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Cabello de la hermosa niña…-dijo la vieja.


	29. Capítulo 29 Trampas

Cap 29 Trampas

Van Garret sonrió al ver que parecía ser demasiado fácil lo que la vieja bruja solicitaba.

-¿Tan sólo un trozo de su cabellera rubia? Eso será lo más fácil del mundo…

\- Mi señor…tú no puedes cortarla…deberá ser alguien que tenga conocimiento de la magia blanca…

\- Entonces…tendrás que enviar a Rebecca…suéltala y harás que vaya por el mechón de cabello de Katrina y te lo traiga.

\- Es peligroso- añadió la bruja- no debemos arriesgarnos…Rebecca podría ponerla sobre aviso.

\- Es posible…pero…de hecho ella me tendrá que ayudar en algo más y con eso podríamos lograr conseguir lo que tanto necesitas. Llámala…

-Aquí estoy- dijo Rebecca valientemente- ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?

-Ah vaya…parece que estás al pendiente de lo que hago o digo…pues bien…te informaré…quiero que me ayudes a conseguir los favores de Katrina y un recuerdito de ese momento.

\- Pero…¿cómo te atreves a pedirme semejante cosa? ¿Piensas acaso que yo voy a condescender a semejante bajeza? Lo mismo que hiciste con la madre, no podrá hacerlo con la hija…eso no…

\- Bueno entonces te tendrás que atener a las consecuencias de lo que le suceda a tu hijo si te atreves a desobedecer mis órdenes…quiero que lo hagas a cambio de la vida de tu hijo, o la vieja bruja hará que el Jinete cobre de una vez la vida de tu hijo…

\- Sabes que si haces eso inmediatamente no podrás lograr lo que tanto anhelas…Katrina es la última víctima que debes ofrecer al Jinete…si cobras antes la vida de Ichabod tu deseo de ser el dueño de las tierras de Sleepy Hollow que pertenecieron a van Tassel jamás lo verás realizado.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te importa eso? Lo que tú más deseas es verte libre, supongo…entonces deberías preocuparte más por la vida de tu hijo…entonces…te espero esta noche en la caballeriza, justo atrás de la casa, justo a la medianoche. Le darás dos toques al portón de la caballeriza y mi mozo te abrirá así que sabré enseguida qué ocurre contigo. Lo sabes ya…a la medianoche.

En tanto Ichabod deambulaba por la casa del conde Vermont.

\- Siento su preocupación, condestable…yo mejor que nadie entiende lo que le está pasando…

\- Es que…ahora no sé cómo jugar con van Garret, tiene una carta oculta que desconozco…eso me pone en desventaja frente a él…

\- Lo sé…no podemos abrir esta carta porque sería delito abrir la correspondencia ajena…pero tal deberíamos hablar con el juez para que la abra antes de tiempo.

\- ¿Bajo qué incentivo, señor conde?

\- Tal vez…el de que está usted amenazado de muerte…

\- Eso sería una calumnia porque no tenemos pruebas de ello…necesitaríamos algún indicio que nos permitiera demostrar que van Garret me ha amenazado de muerte uan sola vez…o las pruebas fehacientes de que mi esposa y mi hijo están en su casa…

\- Eso es peligroso para ellos…Jelly está haciendo todo lo posible por cuidar de su esposa y su pequeño.

\- Así es…cada noche va a llevarme un informe de cómo se encuentran, no sé cómo se las ingenia para ello pero se lo agradezco infinitamente, tanto a usted como a ella, señor conde.

\- Seguiré su caso, condestable Crane…le juro por la vida de mi amigo Laurent que no descansaré hasta que van Garret pague todo lo que debe y su familia esté completamente fuera de peligro…ahora necesito tener en lugar seguro a la viuda Martin…pero no puede ser en mi casa.

\- Lo sé…no se preocupe…buscaré un lugar seguro para ella, así estaría seguro de su estado.

\- Gracias, Crane…quiero a nombre de ella…pedirle disculpas porque fue ella quien interpuso la demanda…estoy seguro que fue presionada por las circunstancias…pero solamente cuando hable con ella podría saber qué la motivó a hacerlo.

\- Si usted quiere, podrían verse en mi casa, hoy…a la medianoche.

\- Estaré como un solo hombre, se lo aseguro…-añadió Vermont despidiéndose.

En la noche la oscuridad en Sleepy Hollow parecía ser más tenebrosa que nunca. Rebecca llegó con cuidado. Tenía que ser sigilosa si no quería cometer un error que pusiera en riesgo la vida de Katrina, de Ichabod o de su hijo.

Masfat la reconoció.

\- Mi señora- dijo ubicándola en la oscuridad- ha aparecido…¿qué hace aquí?

\- No le puedo explicar nada, joven Masfat…sólo necesito que me guarde el secreto…esta noche tengo que ver a van Garret, pero me ha pedido algo más que horrible.

Rebecca puso al tanto al chico de las intenciones negras de van Garret. Masfat decidió que haría todo lo posible para evitarlo.

\- ¿Quiere que avise al condestable, mi señora?

\- Sería lo ideal…pero no quiero que esté aquí mientras van Garret está presente…temo por su vida, por la de Katrina y por la del bebé…por favor, no le diga nada hasta no saber que tenemos a van Garret a resguardo.

Ichabod concertó la cita con la viuda Martin.

\- Señora Martin…necesito que venga a mi casa esta tarde.

\- ¿Puedo saber para qué, condestable? Sabe usted que no tengo nada que hacer nada en la casa del asesino de mi esposo.

\- Usted como yo sabe perfectamente que no asesiné a su difunto esposo Laurent…usted mejor que nadie lo sabe.

\- ¿Quiere tal vez llevarme a su casa en calidad de rehén para obligarme a desistir de mi acusación?

\- Se lo juro por mi honor que no es para eso…si quiere, puede hacerse acompañar de su ama de llaves…verá que no tengo nada que ocultar.

\- Está bien…¿a qué hora?

\- A las ocho en punto.

Cuando las ocho sonaron en el reloj de la torre de Sleepy Hollow la viuda Martin arribó a la casa Crane. Allí le abrió el ama de llaves y entró con sumo sigilo. Ichabod no estaba ahí.

La viuda Martin avanzo un par de pasos para encontrarse frente a frente con el conde Vermont quien la esperaba.

\- Soy yo quien te cité, Eloísa…fui yo…

\- Charles…-diijo con los ojos cristalizados.

\- Quiero saber por qué fuiste capaz de decir que el condestable Crane había asesinado a Laurent…sabías perfectamente que el condestable quería encontrar algo muy importante.

\- Lo sé…déjame explicarte…¿no hay nadie que pueda escucharnos?

\- Nadie…

\- Tenía temor de que…van Garret pudiera hacerte algo…me amenazó con mandarte matar…

\- Pero…

\- Sí, Charles…tenía miedo de que te hicieran daño…porque yo…te amo…

Un beso unió a los dos mientras Vermont no terminaba de creer lo que escuchaba de labios de la viuda.

\- ¿Y Laurent?

\- A Laurent lo amé mucho pero en cuanto él murió y tú estuviste tan cerca de mí, apoyándome…tuve la sensación de que el amor había vuelto a mi corazón…pero traté de ocultar ese sentimiento…fue por ti que mentí con respecto a la muerte de Laurent.

\- Tendrás que ponerlo por escrito para que sirva como testimonio para el condestable…

\- Estoy dispuesta a declarar en el momento que sea necesario.

Ichabod se fue hacia la casa de van Garret. De forma oculta trató de llegar junto a Katrina. Jelly…o Leonor…le esperaban en una habitación contigua, preparada para que los esposos y el bebé pudieran reunirse.

El momento fue emotivo. Leonor los dejó solos.

\- Mi amor…¿cómo ha pasado todo?

\- Mal…van Garret ha intentado varias veces tenerme por la fuerza…pero Masfat lo ha emborrachado para que no pueda ni ponerse en pie.

\- Lo sé…sé lo que estás pasando…pero quiero que vuelvas conmigo a la casa.

\- Jelly cuida de mí en todo momento a escondidas de van Garret, por eso me siento segura pero en las noches los fantasmas de esta casa me abruman y tengo mucho miedo.

\- Ya, linda- dijo ichabod abrazando a Katrina. –Pronto este infierno terminará.

Pero Rebecca se encontró mientras tanto con van Garret. Trató de impedir que van Garret llegara en ese momento hasta Katrina. Lo único que consiguió fue van Garret la tomara por la fuerza, lastimándola.

Masfat no sabía cómo decírselo al condestable Crane.


	30. Capítulo 30 Riesgos inminentes

Cap. 30 Riesgos inminentes

Rebecca estaba lastimada…había sufrido una vejación tremenda y brutal por parte de Van Garret. Su aliento entrecortado y el dolor la hacían presa…apenas si podía reconocer al joven Masfat. El muchacho la arrastró hacia el interior de las caballerizas procurando ocultarla. Lo único que podía hacer por ella era acomodarla y darle a beber algo de licor mientras hablaba con el condestable Crane.

Van Garret estaba más que furioso. Esta vez iba a ser casi imposible evitar que se aprovechara de Katrina para sus sucios fines.

En tanto Ichabod besaba incansablemente a Katrina. La joven esposa gemía dulcemente al sentir aquel cuerpo delgado y a la vez fuerte sobre ella colmándola de intensas caricias.

\- Katry…no sabes cómo te he extrañado…ya no podía pensar en nada más que en estar a tu lado…y al lado de nuestro hijo…-dijo mientras se entregaban mutuamente con sumo amor en aquella alcoba alfombrada.

\- Ichabod…moría sin ti, amor…

\- Lo sé…

\- ¿Vienes ya por nosotros?

\- Es lo que más deseo…pero hoy no puede ser…sin embargo…ésta noche no estarás sola…procuraré quedarme aquí…

\- ¿Y cómo harás eso?

\- Masfat estará con él…el juez vendrá a verlo esta noche…estará verdaderamente ocupado…

\- Eso espero…moriría si te pasara algo…

\- Juro que no te expondré…si es necesario te llevaré conmigo…lejos de Sleepy Hollow…

\- A nuestra casa en Nueva York…nunca debimos venir…

El llanto del niño fue consolado por los dos, mientras Leonor procuraba evitar que van Garret entrara a esa parte de la casa.

Masfat dejó a Rebecca bien escondida y fue a avisar con cuidado a Ichabod. Cuando llegó tocó dos veces la puerta: era la señal convenida para que pudiera saber que se trataba de él.

\- Joven Masfat- dijo entreabriendo la puerta.

\- Gracias al cielo, condestable…por un momento pensé que era van Garret quien estaba en la habitación…

\- ¿Qué pasa, joven?- insistió Crane.

\- Condestable…la señora Rebecca.

Masfat lo preocupó en demasía. Ichabod dio un beso a Katrina y a su hijo.

\- Linda…tengo que ir a ver qué sucede con mi madre…si no vuelvo no te preocupes…llegaré en la noche…no sé cómo tenga que hacerlo…pero volveré aunque sea de madrugada.

\- No te arriesgues, Ichabod…es lo mejor.

El condestable fue con Masfat hasta el cobertizo donde la colocó. En espera de noticias Rebecca gemía. Ichabod se acercó a ella y la abrazó con dolor. Su madre acarició su rostro y besó su mano. El condestable con lágrimas en los ojos dijo a Masfat:

\- Joven…esconda bien a mi madre y trate de buscar un doctor…por ahora no es conveniente que la lleve a la casa…

En la casa del condestable Charles y Eloísa se besaban intensamente. El calor de sus caricias los llevó al umbral de una habitación y ahí el amor hizo de las suyas en esos recién reconocidos amantes.

Cuando la fuerza de la pasión y la intensidad del momento los hizo volcarse uno sobre el otro, Charles dijo a Eloísa:

\- ¿No te arrepentirás de esto?

\- No, Charles…estoy segura que faltando Laurent tú eras el único hombre en que podía confiar y a quien volvería a amar…

\- Las cosas pueden ser críticas de ahora en adelante…

\- Lo sé…no me importa…sé que estás de parte de la verdad…y eso es lo que me anima…¿ya vendrá el condestable?

\- No lo creo…habría escuchado la puerta.

\- Tal vez no…-añadió la viuda Martin- no se escucha hasta acá…

Vermont bajó hasta el vestíbulo y decidió esperar allí al condestable. Las horas pasaban pero Ichabod tardó mucho en volver. Cuando lo hizo llegó con el rostro desencajado.

\- ¿Le ocurre algo, condestable?

\- Nada…nada…-añadió mesándose el cabello con desesperación.- Señor conde…¿conoce usted algún médico de confianza?

\- Sí…el doctor Wegstein…búsquelo…vive a un kilómetro de mi villa.

\- Enviaré a Masfat por él…

\- ¿Su esposa o su hijo acaso?

\- No, señor conde…-añadió Ichabod- después le explicaré…puede quedarse tranquilo…enciérrese por favor y no dé señales de vida.

\- Está bien, condestable, no se preocupe…

Ichabod fue a buscar al médico. Su madre podía sufrir algún trauma…además no sabía en qué condiciones físicas se encontraba. Sólo esperaba poder encontrarla con bien.

Van Garret fue donde Masfat y no reparó en que Rebecca estaba lastimada.

\- Hoy no podrá ser…hoy no podrá ser…- añadió.

El hombre decidió irse a la sala. Masfat tuvo que ir tras de él.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo?

\- ¿Dónde está Leonor?- preguntó.

\- Está arriba…¿la llamo?

\- Llámela…tiene que poner en orden todo…el juez viene para acá…

Masfat sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Pero ahora no sabía dónde estaría el condestable.

El juez arribó en su carruaje minutos después. Tenía que hablar primero con él.

Van Garret creía que se trataba del asunto de la carta que espera hubiera llegado a sus manos. Pero no era por esa razón.

Cuando el juez hubo entrado, van Garret lo recibió con bastante ironía.

\- Señor juez…adelante…

\- Buenas noches, señor van Garret…

El juez entró y tomó asiento en un mullido sillón que van Garret dispuso para el efecto.

\- ¿Y…a qué debo el honor de su visita?

\- Pues- comenzó el juez- es sobre el asunto de la herencia van Tassel…algunos documentos no están en orden y me han pedido que ese asunto quede bien resuelto…

\- ¿Puedo saber quién se lo pidió?

\- El condestable Crane, para ser precisos…anda preocupado por el asunto…quiero terminarlo cuanto antes.

Van Garret comenzó a preocuparse. Pero por otro lado pensó que todo iba en función de la libertad que tanto buscaba y que no se había dedicado a buscar a Katrina, contrario a lo que había convenido inicialmente.

\- Pensé que su juicio no iba a continuar debido a que su familia estaba desaparecida.

\- Así parece…pero el condestable no quiere dejar que el tiempo pase con respecto a su caso…piensa que una cosa podría ayudarle a la otra.

\- Señor juez…hace días le envié una carta solicitándole que revise el caso Crane…

\- No he recibido nada…

\- No puede ser…la envié casi personalmente…

\- No lo sé…pero…aprovechando que estoy aquí…quiero que revise los documentos que traigo y que me diga ¿qué objeto tenía su carta'

\- El de…anexar un cargo más al caso del condestable…

\- ¿Puedo saber cuál es ése?

\- El de…despojo…

\- ¿Despojo?

\- Sí…la propiedad que ocupa ahora…es propiedad de los van Garret.

Ichabod logró llegar hasta el lugar donde el doctor Wegstein parecía estar solo. El condestable entró con sigilo y preguntó por el doctor. Él mismo le recibió.

\- ¿Puedo saber en qué puedo ayudarlo?

\- Doctor…mi nombre es Ichabod Crane…el condestable ichabod Crane…necesito que me acompañe a Sleepy Hollow… es un caso…de vida o muerte…

En tanto, Rebecca se sentía un poco mejor pero trató de hablar con Masfat que procuró no dejarla sola en lo que volvía Ichabod.

\- Joven Masfat…tiene que decírselo a Ichabod…van Garret está tramando algo siniestro contra él…pero…déle esto…por si no puedo hablar ya con él…

\- No diga eso, mi señora- dijo Masfat con lágrimas en los ojos- el condestable ya vendrá…

\- Usted…tiene que evitar…que Ichabod muera…sólo usted podrá evitarlo…


	31. Capítulo 31 El baile de máscaras Parte I

Cap. 31 El baile de máscaras.

\- Así que…la propiedad que ocupan el condestable y su esposa…es propiedad de los van Garret, según me relata.

\- Así es, señor juez- continuaba aquel hombre, muy cierto de sus aseveraciones.

\- ¿Podría mostrarme los títulos de propiedad? Como sabe, llevo poco tiempo en Sleepy Hollow y desconozco mucho de las costumbres y la forma de cómo se llevan las familias que pertenecen a este lugar.

\- En algún tiempo, señor juez, la unión entre los habitantes de Sleepy Hollow era bastante armoniosa y firme, tanto como que somos parientes cercanos. Pero todo empezó a salir mal desde que apareció…el Jinete…

\- A mí no me venga con esas cosas, van Garret…eso del Jinete me parecen tan sólo historias fantásticas…

\- Pues…tan sólo pregúntele a cualquier mujer y niño en Sleepy Hollow y le dirán que no es una historia fantástica…has el mismo condestable Crane sabe que no miento cuando digo que la historia del Jinete es algo verdaderamente oscuro e increíble…

\- Señor van Garret…en ocasiones los seres humanos hacemos cosas más increíbles y oscuras producto de mentes enfermas y retorcidas que pudieran ser más fantásticas pero que son más reales de lo que pensamos…

\- ¿Qué insinúa?

\- Nada…sólo hablo de lo que percibo…señor van Garret…¿no cree usted que su…acusación de despojo, es demasiado rara considerando los problemas por los que está pasando el condestable Crane? ¿No le parece que es una acusación verdaderamente grave?

\- Considerando la rareza del condestable y de que fue capaz de asesinar a un buen hombre como Laurent Martin que prácticamente no se metía con nadie, entonces tal vez el condestable no es más que un hombre que busca su propio beneficio.

\- No vine a eso, señor van Garret…hablemos del otro asunto.

Mientras tanto Ichabod llegó con cuidado a la parte trasera de la caballeriza con el doctor Wegsteina. Dejó que el médico revisara a Rebecca mientras el joven Masfat permanecía en la puerta vigilando los movimientos de van Garret.

El médico dijo a Crane:

\- Condestable…la salud de la señora es…delicada…no puede permanecer aquí…es preciso llevarla a otro lado…cuanto antes.

\- ¿A un hospital se refiere? No…no puedo arriesgarla…otra vez un hospital no…

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el médico.

\- Porque…ella ya estuvo en un hospital y la trataron muy mal…quisiera llevarla a mi casa pero…

\- No se preocupe…mi consultorio está muy bien dispuesto…le prometo que nadie sabrá que está ahí…tendrá los cuidados necesarios.

\- Yo estaré pendiente de todo lo que le haga falta…la cuidaré en todo momento…pero…¿qué tiene, doctor?

\- Está angustiada…tuvo una crisis de regresión en cuanto despertó…refirió todos los detalles de las vejaciones de las que fue víctima…y dijo algo que me pareció un poco raro.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le dijo mi madre, doctor?

\- Que su hijo estaba en riesgo…que lo iban a matar a usted, condestable…

\- ¡Maldito!- dijo para sí Ichabod mientras escuchaba las demás indicaciones delmédico.

Al poco rato fue a ver a Rebecca quien le esperaba.

\- Madre…-comenzó.

\- Ichabod…corres mucho peligro estando aquí…

\- Lo sé…pero no puedo dejarte sola…en un rato iré con el doctor a su consultorio y allá te veré…

\- Sólo espero que…pronto podamos estar todos juntos…Ichabod…tienes que cuidarte…me odiarías si supieras lo que he hecho últimamente.

\- No me importa…sólo quiero que estés bien…y yo te cuidaré de van Garret…no dejaré que seas victima de su odio infernal.

\- El joven…Masfat…será tu compañero…y él evitará que te pase algo malo…debes defender a tu familia.

Rebecca se desvaneció de momento. Su hijo y el médico la llevaron a su consultorio.

Mientras van Garret seguía conversando con el juez, Katrina estaba con Jelly quien acomodaba su cuarto, en tanto la esposa del condestable daba de comer al pequeño Mandalay.

\- Lamento lo que está usted pasando, señora Katrina- dijo Jelly.

\- Gracias…yo también siento lo que está sucediendo, y me preocupa usted…se arriesga demasiado.

\- Su familia vale este riesgo, señora Katrina…yo perdí a mi familia hace tiempo…mi esposo y mi hija murieron en un incendio provocado que nunca pudo ser demostrado…a pesar de que el abogado Martin y el conde se esmeraron en dar con el culpable…de igual forma ese descubrimiento no iba a poder devolverme a mi marido y a mi niña- dijo Jelly soltando un par de lágrimas.

\- Jelly- dijo tiernamente Katrina- en verdad, lo siento mucho…¡cómo quisiera hacer algo para agradecerle todo lo que está haciendo por mí y por el niño!

\- No tiene que agradecerlo…por cierto…en un rato habrá un baile de máscaras aquí en la mansión…

\- ¿Un baile de máscaras?

\- Si…y usted estará obligada a estar presente…pero no se preocupe…que el condestable también estará…le aseguro que van Garret no tendrá oportunidad de hacerle daño esta noche mientras el condestable esté aquí, ya verá- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

El juez siguió hablando con van Garret.

\- Entonces…no hay celeridad en el caso Crane…

\- Pues…mientras no aparezca su familia- dijo el juez.- Pero…su acusación no procederá mientras el juicio sea por otra razón y tendrá que ser en los tribunales…no aquí.

\- Señor juez…sólo espero que…actúe usted por sus propios motivos y no por ser presionoado por alguien más.

\- De eso…puede estar seguro- dijo el juez saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

Van Garret se dio cuenta que el juez sospechaba de él y que no había logrado convencerlo totalmente de la culpabilidad de Ichabod.

En la noche comenzó el baile de máscaras. Jelly le preparó un vestido hermoso a Katrina y al poco rato tuvo que salir. Varios hombres y mujeres pervertidos estaban presentes. El mismo van Garret la recibió en la sala y el baile comenzó.

Al poco rato dos caballeros llegaron a la casa. Uno de ellos llevaba una máscara blanca y el otro una negra. El de la máscara blanca dijo al otro:

\- ¿Quedó bien?

\- Sí…muy segura.

\- Bien…suerte entonces…

\- Igualmente.

Se separaron entonces y cada uno tomó una ala de la estancia.

El caballero de la máscara negra deambuló por la casa y la escudriñó con cuidado.

Katrina se sentía más que desolada. Se veía hermosísima con un antifaz dorado. El hombre de la máscara blanca se acercó levemente a ella y dijo:

\- Señorita…¿podemos bailar?

\- Señor…yo…

\- ¿Bailamos?- dijo tomándola para bailar.

Katrina tenía mucho miedo pero cuando bailando se levantó la máscara ligeramente.

\- ¿Tú?- dijo con una sonrisa leve susurrando.

\- Si, mi vida…soy yo- dijo Ichabod ocultando su rostro nuevamente.


	32. Capítulo 32 El baile de másc Parte II

Cap. 32 El baile de máscaras (Parte II)

El condestable Crane sentía una necesidad verdaderamente urgente de permanecer todo el tiempo al lado de Katrina. El baile de máscaras era la ocasión excelente para evitar que van Garret hiciera de las suyas. Asì tendría tiempo, junto con el conde Vermont de investigar a fondo lo que estaba sucediendo y vengar en cierta forma lo sucedido con su propia madre.

\- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- preguntó Katrina a Ichabod en voz baja mientras bailaban.

\- Jelly…me mantuvo al tanto de lo que van Garret pretendía…pero no pudo decirme todo…-dijo con tristeza mirando a un costado.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- insistió Katrina, desconociendo lo que el viejo había realizado en perjuicio de Rebecca.

Ichabod trató de cambiar su semblante y relató brevemente.

\- Que te baste saber que van Garret tiene una deuda conmigo…y no sólo es relativa a lo que te ha hecho a ti…ni lo de su acusación por lo de Laurent…pero es justo que sepas, amor que, ahora más que nunca creo que ya lo tengo en mis manos…

\- ¿Eso crees?- preguntó Katrina- Dime que ésta vez no es sólo una ilusión…que no es sólo el deseo de que esta pesadilla termine.

\- Lleva el paso, reina mía- añadió Ichabod- o nos perderemos- insistió mientras seguían bailando y ahora el salón se convertía en una gran recepción cuando una contradanza se dibujaba en el piso del lugar.

Van Garret permanecía en el salón observando todo con demasiado tranquilidad. Súbitamente notó la presencia de Masfat merodeando por la casa. Se acercó al muchacho y musitó:

\- Te he dicho miles de veces que no entres a la casa cuando no te necesite…

\- Lo sé, señor..dispénseme…es que…tenía curiosidad por saber cómo eran estos bailes…aquí en Sleepy Hollow, usted sabe, hace tanto que un baile como éstos no se organizaba…

\- Lo sé…¿recuerdas a tu padre, verdad, chico? Supongo que lo recuerdas tan bien como yo…pero creo que también has de recordar por momentos al condestable.

Mientras tanto Vermont merodeaba por la biblioteca y comenzaba a revisar afanosamente varios libros, en la búsqueda de algún indicio que tuviera que ver con los secretos sangrientos y oscuros que saturaban la vida y mente de Van Garret. Uno de ellos, que no tardó en encontrar, fue el de aquella "maldición" con la que supuestamente los van Tassel habían sido condenados a causa de la riña con los van Garret. Ahí se relataba en una especie de bitácora punto por punto los detalles que, a los ojos de los van Garret, hacían de los van Tassel una especie de familia maldita por el destino. Un nombre aparecía ante sus ojos: el del causante de aquella desgracia. Pero Vermont no reparó tanto en eso, como en el sentido que aparecía en un viejo dibujo: los van Garret sabían de magia negra. Eso era más que evidente en un grabado que Vermont encontró en aquel material. Probablemente fueron ellos mismos quienes lanzaron aquella supuesta maldición a los familiares…pero…la razón parecía aún oculta. Aquel objeto del robo era la aparente causal…al menos eso era lo que la bitácora relataba. Pero después aparecieron ante sus ojos registros de que aquel objeto había pasado de generación en generación. Entonces…debía estar en alguna parte.

Mientras Vermont investigaba lo referente a ello, Ichabod fue llevado por Katrina a ver a Mandalay. El pequeño sonrió con sus mejillas sonrosadas ante los ojos amorosos de Crane que lo sostenía con sumo amor entre sus brazos.

\- Cada día que pasa lo veo más grande…-dijo con tristeza.

\- Lo sé…es porque está más lejos de ti…y creo que cada día se parece más a ti…

\- No lo creo…tiene tu dulzura y tu sonrisa…

\- Y tus ojos, Ichabod- señaló Katrina mirando al condestable.

La pareja se dio un largo beso. Abrazaron a Mandalay mientras el condestable preguntaba a Katrina sobre cómo había pasado los días recientes.

\- Si no fuera por Jelly…creo que ya me habría muerto de susto-dijo abrazándose a Ichabod.

\- Lo sé, amor…yo no he muerto pues me sostiene la esperanza de que este infierno está por terminar…

\- ¿Quién es el caballero que llegó contigo?

\- Es el conde Vermont…amigo entrañable del difunto Laurent…y por azares del destino, enamorado de la viuda Martin.

Katrina se asustó pero luego sonrió:

\- Tal vez es que…estando tan cerca, no podía ser de otra manera…-musitó ella.

\- Tal vez…ahora está ella en la casa. Vermont cuida de ella…

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- Katrina…mi madre…está en una clínica…-dijo tristemente.

\- ¿Qué le sucedió?

Antes de seguir, Ichabod preguntó a Katrina.

\- ¿Te dice algo este libro?- preguntó mostrándole el que Rebecca le entregara a través del joven Masfat.

\- Sí…es su libro de magia…pero…¿cómo fue que te lo dio?

\- No lo sé…pero dime…¿sabes por qué lo haría?- insistió Ichabod como si supiera que Katrina estaba al tanto de los secretos que hacían de su vida un peligro a causa de lo sucedido.

\- Sólo sé que…no te lo habría dado…si tu vida no estuviera en sumo peligro…y no sólo por causas humanas…sino sobrenaturales.

Ichabod tembló. La sangre se heló en sus venas y se apoyó en el diván para no desmayarse. De pronto, le había parecido verse en un ataúd a punto de ser sepultado.

Katrina lo hizo volver:

\- ¿Cuándo te lo dio?

\- Hace un rato…no sabes lo que hecho para poder estar aquí antes de que van Garret intentara algo contigo…

\- Te pregunto por los movimientos de la luna…

\- No me percatado de ello…

\- Hoy es luna nueva, ichabod…-observó Katrina con sumo temor.

Vermont por fin pudo acceder a una parte importante. En un viejo testamento de los van Garret se hacía mención de aquel objeto. Era necesario conocer la identidad de quien pudiera haber sido el supuesto asesino y cuál sería el paradero de aquel objeto evidencia del asesinato.

Tras buscar en diferentes fuentes, encontró un almanaque con el árbol genealógico de los van Garret. Todo apuntaba a que la maldición era tan sólo un pretexto. El verdadero asesino no estaba donde las evidencias aparecían. Los van Tassel eran bastante supersticiosos y probablmente se dejaron amedrentar con una falacia como la de la maldición. Un trasfondo menos sobrenatural pero vinculado a él hacían la diferencia.

\- Ahora sabré el nombre del asesino- dijo sin más, cuando unos pasos irrumpían en la estancia desconcentrándolo…


	33. Capítulo 33 El asesino

Ca. 33 El asesino

Vermont buscaba afanoso en aquellos papeles el nombre de quien desatara aquel lío de la maldición oculta que hiciera de los van Tassel objeto de vejaciones y burlas por parte de sus parientes más fin estaba ante sus ojos una verdad que ni los mismos van Garret y van Tassel más veteranos conocían del todo o no estaban dispuestos a revelar. Sin embargo aquellos pasos lo turbaron, y cuando aquel nombre estaba por aparecer, ante sus ojos una voz femenina lo interrumpió:

¡Váyase!

Vermont se asustó y se incorporó:

-¿Quién?- preguntó con bastante temor.

-¡Váyase, le he dicho!- contestó aquella voz impregnada de seguridad y a la vez de angustia.

Vermont dejó el escrito en una mesa de madera capitoneada, que era por lo demás vetusta y poco firme. El crujir de la madera se confundió con los latidos de su corazón.

Luego, sus propios pasos lo hicieron sentir que quien lo reconvenía a marchar no tenía la menor intención de agredirlo. Hizo silencio y escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón asió la perilla de la puerta y con valor encontró frente a él a Jelly.

-¡Jelly! Me asustó usted sincerándose más tranquilo.

-No podía decirle nada….es muy arriesgado que estén usted y el condestable aquí.

-Hemos venido por dos motivos de suficiente peso, y no pienso irme sin terminar lo que empecé: sin llevarme lo que estoy casi seguro de encontrar.

\- Señorita, por favor…un poco de sensatez de la que a usted le sobra…no haga que se precipite una tragedia por un arranque de intransigencia de su parte…suficiente ya con lo que ha pasado a la madre del condestable Crane.

\- ¿De qué habla?- preguntó Vermont.

-No se lo ha contado, por lo que veo…

-No…supongo que ha sido por falta de tiempo- añadió Jelly- o tal vez…

\- Tal vez…porque es demasiado grave…Jelly…van Garret cada vez se hunde más…y más…

En tanto Ichabod seguía huyendo de la mirada furtiva de van Garret que insistía en buscarla para estar con Katrina con mayor intimidad. Poco a poco Ichabod hizo lo conveniente para alejar a Katrina lo suficiente de van Garret hasta que quedaron en un pasillo un tanto oscuro pero que daba directamente hacia la habitación que la señora Crane ocupara en la casa van Garret en ese horrible destierro.

Ichabod estrechó la cintura de Katrina con sumo amor y dijo a su oído:

Así quería tenerte

Ichaobod- suspiró Katrina al sentir el aliento del condestable tan cerca de ella y la suavidad de sus palabras en su oído.

Ichabod hizo acopio de valor y su aliento fue rozando lentamente la barbilla de su esposa y volviendo a su nariz la rozaba haciendo delirar a Katrina. Ella sólo percibía aquellas sensaciones tan perfectas que erizaban su piel y la hacían imaginar lo que tenía Ichabod en mente hacer en esos momentos.

Hace tanto que no rozo tu piel, mi amor…que no hundo mi nariz en tu blonda cabellera…en tu breve cintura…en el aroma de tu cuerpo…en los latidos de tu corazón…

Ichabod…

Entonces no hicieron falta las palabras. Ichabod besó a Katrina con suma ansiedad, apenas rozando sus labios mientras ansiaba internarse en su boca y saborear cada punto de ella…sentir y degustar la miel del amor enredando su lengua con la de Katrina hasta perder el sentido. Y así fue…al poco rato las prendas fueron dejando el camino libre para poder dar paso a su candente amor…al fuego que sus corazones deseaba hacer arder. Entre sonrisas y besos la cama esperaba por ellos. La camisa blanca de Ichabod y la seda que malcubría el cuerpo de Katrina se besaron…la seda se alejó entre suaves e intensas caricias hasta que su piel se unió por completo en un cálido abrazo que los enardecía. Ichabod recorrió sin piedad los pliegues del cuerpo de su amada…parecía la primera vez que lo hacía…quería ser delicado y tierno y a la vez apasionado y salvaje. Tal conflicto de deseos fueron entendidos por ella que, remolineando la cabellera negra del condestable gemía ante los espasmos de placer que la embargaban…Ichabod se internaba en aquel rincón suave y húmedo que añoraba la presencia fuerte y ansiosa de su esposo. Y en cuanto la mente dejó paso al blanco interno…cuando se hizo el silencio…Ichabod se hundió en aquella cavidad dulce y femenina arrancando un Te quiero ardiente y amoroso…el tiempo desapareció…sólo su amor…su hijo estaba ahí…dormido…seguro de saber que sus padres veían por él y que se amaban…que pronto ese infierno terminaría. Ichabod repetía en los castos oídos de Katrina mil veces te amo hasta sentir que estaba poseyéndola hasta el paroxismo…gemía y repetía:

Soy tuyo…tuyo Katrina…siénteme…todo tuyo, mi amor…-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y entregándose al delirio de ese momento.

Y yo tuya…sigue…amor…sigue.

Ichabod se movía cada vez más rápido pero de forma precisa y efectiva haciendo del cuerpo de su amada un altar. De pronto la fuerza de sus movimientos consiguió el culmen exquisito que los hizo subir al cielo y bajar de golpe.

Ahhhhhh!- gimió Ichabod entre los brazos de Katrina que estrechó la espalda de Ichabod llorando de emoción cuando su cuerpo miró las estrellas centelleantes junto a su cama.

El tiempo avanzaba y ellos, recostados y abrazados en uno solo, deseaban que la noche se hiciera larga.

De pronto un golpe en la puerta alistó a los esposos.

¿Quién?- preguntó Ichabod.

Yo…Vermont…-dijo suavemente el conde- no se asuste…ya tengo lo que vinimos a buscar.

Gracias, señor conde…

Trataré de salir sin ser visto…tenga cuidado…

Lo tendré- añadió Ichabod.

Jelly lo sacó con cuidado de la casa para que van Garret no sospechara. El conde dijo a Jelly:

Señorita…Dios quiera que encuentre usted una gran felicidad pronto…se la merece…es usted un ángel.

No diga eso, señor conde…vaya…que la viuda Martin debe estar esperándolo muy preocupada.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del conde quien abandonó la casa van Garret bastante presuroso.

Van Garret trató de encontrar a Katrina. El joven Masfat comentó:

Señor van Garret…la señora Katrina debe estar en la cocina tal vez…

Iré a buscarla…usted vaya a su habitación si la encuentra y dígale que quiero hablar con ella.

Se lo digo…

Van Garret se dirigía al cocina pero encontró el pasillo que daba a la biblioteca. Un impulso lo hizo ir hacia allá. Le parecía raro pero fue…y encontró uno de los cajones abiertos. Revisó si no faltaba nada…pero se percató que aquel libro enorme que tanto había guardado no estaba en los estantes…el espacio estaba ahí…alguien había entrado. Jelly podría ser quien pagara las consecuencias.

Jelly volvió a la cocina. Masfat la vio pasar y dijo.

Leonor?

Joven…¿qué ocurre?

Van Garret…está buscando a Katrina.

No…esta ocupada con el condestable…

Dios mío…espere joven Masfat…tenga…

Le entregó un frasco con una sustancia extraña.

-Pongale unas gotas en la bebida…lo harán perderse hasta mañana.

\- Yo por mí le ponía el frasco entero…gracias Jelly.

Masfat se llevó el frasco dispuesto a hacer dormir como fuera a aquel maldito hombre.


	34. Capítulo 34

Cap. 34 Salvación temporal.

Cuando Masfat bajó dispuesto a hacer dormir a van Garret, el juez llegó a la casa. El viejo desistió de las intenciones de tomar a Katrina en ese instante debido a la inminente llegada del juez.

Ichabod sabía que corría demasiado peligro. Entonces decidió vestirse y dejar a Katrina y a Mandalay con cuidado.

Tengo miedo…-expresó Katrina.

No te preocupes- dijo Ichabod tras besarla de nuevo- todo está bien, amor…necesito bajar…necesito saber qué es lo que pasa con él…sé que Masfat y Jelly se están arriesgado mucho para que nosotros podamos tener un poco de tiempo uno al lado del otro…para poder estar juntos este tiempo que parece estamos robándole a la vida de forma más que injusta…

Katrina lo abrazó y dijo:

Procura que no te vean…espera que van Garret se haya dormido y sales.

Está bien…lo haré por ti y por el niño- dijo con decisión.

En tanto van Garret llegó al despacho y recibió en audiencia privada al juez.

Señor juez…me alegra que haya venido a la reunión.

Pues realmente…a reuniones como ésta no estoy acosumbrado…-dijo el juez- pero insistí en venir…porque…estoy interesado de manera particular y casi personal en el juicio Crane…y necesito pruebas que puedan demostrar la culpabilidad de Ichabod Crane y de alguna forma también hacer notar las causas por las cuales estaba tan interesado en asesinar al abogado Martin.

Pues…yo tengo elementos para ello…y no sólo eso…tengo evidencias de que Crane está también interesado en borrar toda evidencia.

¿Por qué lo dice, señor van Garret?- insistía el juez.

Para entonces Ichabod ya estaba cerca del despacho y escuchaba con atención lo que van Garret decía a aquél.

Verá…me acabo de dar cuenta que alguien…estuvo aquí y robó una evidencia que era de mucho peso para el caso…es una reliquia de familia que tiene información importantísima para las dos familias.

¿Y por qué supone que fue el condestable quien la robó?- preguntó el juez.

Fuera, Ichabod decía para sí:

-¡Maldito! No tienes vergüenza…¡cómo nos has hecho daño!

\- Supongo- continuaba van Garret- que lo hizo porque está interesado en que no haya dudas acerca de la información de los van Garret y van Tassel…mostrando esas evidencias puede tratar de disculpar su interés en asesinar al abogado que conocía muchos secretos de las familias de Sleepy Hollow y usarlos en su propio beneficio.

El juez comenzaba a dudar…¿sería en verdad cierto que Ichabod era capaz de alguna atrocidad?

Ichabod avanzó despacio por la duela del piso. Trató de salir para que van Garret no percibier su presencia, pero cuando salía un rechinido lo hizo contener la respiración y ponerse nervioso. Tuvo el alma en un hilo…de pronto su corazón se detuvo…la vida se quedó en suspenso en ese instante, parado allí, sin poder hacer nada…

Van Garret escuchó el rechinido.

-¿Lo ve, señor juez?- dijo éste.- Alguien está interesado en buscar en mi casa…y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.

Ichabod estaba más que nervioso…si van Garret salía en ese instante lo descubriría. Pero Jelly llegó entonces y lo llamó.

¡Condestable! –dijo en voz baja- por aquí…

Ichabod alcanzó a notar a Jelly que le indicaba el camino por donde salir. Entonces avanzó con cuidado por una escalera que daba a las caballerizas.

Van Garret y el juez salieron del despacho y trataron de seguir el ruido. Masfat se dio cuenta que van Garret estaba cerca pero al ver al juez notó que van Garret no iría al cuarto de Katrina, sabía que era el último lugar que el hombre visitaría en ese momento.

Ichabod salió hacia la caballeriza. Jelly respiró hondamente.

Condestable…¿qué hará ahora?

Ver a Vermont enseguida…tenemos que dar completamente con el secreto de los van Garret y van Tassel…y de paso armar mi defensa.

Entiendo…me alegra que haya podido salir con bien.- dijo Jelly.

Gracias, señorita Jelly- dijo Ichabod- pero…aún temo por Katrina.

No se preocupe…-repuso Jelly- mientras yo esté aquí nada le sucederá a la señora Katrina y al niño.

Los ojos de ichabod se cristalizaron. Luego dirigió una mirada al balcón y lanzó un beso a Katrina y a su hijo.

Amor…pronto vendré…te lo juro.

Se dirigió a su casa. Ahí la viuda Martin dormía en la habitación que había sido de Rebecca. Ichabod se quedó en la puerta a la expectativa…recordó los momentos en que ella dormitaba sin ningún problema…y ahora…en aquel hospital…su corazón se hizo pequeño, con una nuez…

-¿Le pasa algo, condestable?

Ichabod por primera vez tenía miedo…pero un miedo terrible…que movía las fibras más fuertes de su corazón…miedo y odio…un odio impotente que podía llegar a enfermar a cualquier mortal.

¿Qué le sucede, Ichabod?- preguntó de nuevo el conde Vermont

Nada…es que…van Garret hizo algo…terrible con mi madre.

Cuéntemelo, por favor…téngame esa confianza…Jelly algo me contó pero no se atrevió a contármelo…

Ichabod relató lo que van Garret había realizado, la vejación de la que su madre había sido objeto por parte de ese horrible hombre. Vermont se llevó las manos a la cabeza y dijo:

Maldito…pero ¿sabe? Esto es demasiado grave, condestable…demasiado…esta vez van Garret está cavando su tumba poco a poco…

Crane insistió.

No se lo conté para que nos venguemos de Van Garret.

Condestable…lo que ese hombre hizo es un grave delito…no lo va a dejar pasar…

Claro que no- insistió Crane- pero tampoco voy a agarrarme de eso para atacarlo…no puedo ser tan subjetivo, señor conde…no puedo hacerlo…la vida de mi madre es tan importante para mí…tiene que ser algo de más fondo…y para eso era necesario buscar lo que usted encontró…

Sí…así es…tengo en mi poder una información muy importante que proviene de una época mucho anterior a nosotros…desde la fundación de Sleepy Hollow. En ella se echa de ver que la supuesta maldición es sólo una falacia, no existe tal, pero esa información está tergiversada, fue confundida con el miedo y la superstición…

¿Es en serio?- preguntó más tranquilo.

Cierto…-dijo el conde Vermont- en un momento se lo muestro.

Cuando se lo iba a mostrar un viento helado hizo presa de la región. Vermont se quedó con la mirada perdida. Las luces se apagaron. A Ichabod se le heló la sangre en las venas. De pronto los cascos de aquel caballo volvieron a escucharse…el Caballero Sangriento volvía a hacer su aparición.

En el hospital donde Rebecca estaba ella pudo escuchar un sonido aterrador. La mujer se despertó bañada en sudor. La enfermera que la atendía la llamó:

Señora…¿se siente usted bien?

Ya viene…-dijo Rebecca- ya viene a cobrar la sangre que por tanto tiempo ha buscado…hay que hacer algo…antes de que lo haga…

La enfermera pensó.

Esta mujer se está volviendo loca…


	35. Capítulo 35 Rebecca Crane

Cap. 35 Rebecca Crane

Mientras Crane permanecía en su casa, Rebecca en el hospital continuaba teniendo alucinaciones terribles. El jinete decapitado seguía atormentándola en sueños, las visiones eran complejas y duras de interpretar; sin embargo, ella conocía perfectamente el fundamento de tales pesadillas…conocía la naturaleza oscura de lo que en su mente se desarrollaba. Y lo que más le preocupaba era que no había forma precisa de explicárselo a Ichaobd…era necesario e indispensable que el condestable Crane estuviera al tanto de las visiones que había tenido, pero no sabía del todo a quién recurrir que fuera de confianza.

Ichabod junto al conde Vermont se quedaron a la expectativa. Crane temblaba como una hoja y Vermont también estaba algo asustado.

-¿Escuchó usted eso, condestable?- preguntó el conde.

\- Sí…la…lamentablemente…sí- dijo tragando saliva.

\- No se asuste, señor Crane…estoy seguro que alguien está manipulando al Jinete para que sea capaz de amedrentarnos…pero no lo va a conseguir…mientras tanto, hay que esconder estas evidencias…en cuanto podamos debemos empezar a revisar el caso. Usted indíqueme un lugar que considere conveniente para guardar estos documentos.

Lo hizo subir a una pequeña habitación y allí en un baúl viejo guardaron dichos documentos. Crane pensaba que tal vez no era el mejor lugar pero estarían más que seguras esas evidencias.

\- Gracias, condestable- dijo Vermont- gracias en nombre de Martin, y en nombre de ella…

\- No tiene nada que agradecer…al contrario…soy yo quien está agradecido con usted por ayudarme en esto…-dijo Crane.

En tanto Ichabod siguió conversando un rato con Vermont acerca de cómo había encontrado semejantes pruebas, contó a Vermont también que Katrina se quedó durmiendo en la misma recámara donde horas antes habían estado y la forma en que había salido de la habitación y lo que había escuchado decir a van Garret y al juez.

\- Avancé lentamente por unas escaleras que estaba en la parte de abajo. Todo era oscuridad y el olor a humedad se impregnaba en mi nariz. Traté de acostumbrame a la ausencia de la luz y toqué una de las paredes. Estaba recubierta de brea. Cada vez que pisaba un escalón la madera crujía espantosamente y los chillidos de las ratas…helaban mi sangre…

El temperamento asustadizo del condestable era demasiado sensible a ese tipo de situaciones, provocando que con demasiado sigilo revisara los puntos del lugar para descubrir qué había debajo y luego subir a alguna parte de la casa.

Mientras tanto, el juez y van Garret terminaban aquella conversación.

\- Llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias…no dejaré que nadie trate de burlarse de mí, mucho menos Ichabod que fue capaz de matar al abogado Martin con tal de quedarse con las propiedades.

\- Me retiro- dijo el juez- creo que no he venido en buen momento.

\- Claro que sí, señor Juez- añadió van Garret- creo que no pudo venir en mejor ocasión. Usted es testigo que alguien está espiando en mi casa y eso es un delito…su usted gusta puede quedarse a la celebración, por mí no hay ningún inconveniente.

Pero el juez escuchó las risas lujuriosas de algunos de los asistentes. Por un momento sintió fastidio y algo de náuseas.

\- No tengo tiempo hoy- añadió el juez- en otra ocasión vendré con más detenimiento.

En cuanto el juez salía van Garret llamó al joven Masfat insistentemente. Esperó unos breves segundos y luego escuchó su voz:

\- Masfat…vigile un momento a la gente, voy a hacer algo importante…enseguida vuelvo…

Tras el relincho del caballo del Jinete el condestable Crane volvió a a alarmarse y dijo a Vermont.

\- Tengo que volver a la casa de van Garret…tengo mucho miedo por Katrina y mi hijo.

\- Vaya…en cuanto vuelva revisamos los documentos.

\- Está bien, señor conde…está usted en su casa.

Masfat sabía perfectamente lo que van Garret tenía en mente hacer. Subió las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de Katrina y tocó la puerta.

-¿Condestable?- preguntó por fuera.

-¿Masfat?- contestó Katrina.

-¿Está usted con el condestable Crane?- preguntó Masfat.

\- Acaba de bajar, joven Masfat.

\- Van Garret no tardará en venir hacia acá…si lo encuentro primero lo dormiré antes de que pueda hacerle algo a usted, al niño o al condestable.

-Leonor está atendiendo a los invitados…cuide de ella también, por favor…

Katrina se preocupó en demasía. Sin embargo razonó sobre las posibilidades. Van Garret debía tener demasiada suerte si lograba hacerle algo a alguno de ellos. Solamente podía hacerle daño a uno a la vez, así que primero debían cuidarse ella y el niño…Ichabod si estaba cerca. De alguna manera, Masfat era el elemento clave para evitar una tragedia.

Crane trató de volver a la casa ingresando por un sótano. Pasó por las asquerosas escaleras por lo menos para despedirse de Katrina y de su hijo. Comenzó a subir con dificultad cuando notó que Leonor llegaba justo a tiempo al lado de Katrina y escuchó cuando le decía que van Garret no estaba en la casa. Prefirió no volver para no perjudicar a las dos y fue avanzando más aún por aquella escalera tan horrible.

Más abajo el hedor era prácticamente insoportable. Lo más probable era que estuviera cerca de una cloaca. Se cubrió el rostro con un pañuelo y notó que el pasillo daba precisamente a los desagües; sin embargo, descubrió una pequeña puerta de madera que estaba mal cerrada y bastante enmohecida. Al ver que era de madera usó un trozo de metal que estaba cerca como palanca y con todas sus fuerzas jaló hacia él venciendo la entrada. Así puedo penetrar en aquel rincón tan oscuro. Lo que encontró lo dejó verdaderamente helado. En aquel lugar se encontraba un cuarto de torturas; un potro en la parte central, un triturador de huesos, un trepanador, una pila de agua helada, una máquina horrenda para serrar y un casco con púas que traspasaban las sienes.

Trató de no desmayarse. El espectáculo era verdaderamente criminal. Demasiado para ser soportado por cualquier ser humano dotado de sangre en las venas.

Revisó si había vestigios o señales de algo que pudiera servirle de evidencia. Sólo algunas inscripciones en latín y los dibujos de los instrumentos de tortura permanecían intactas.

Ya dentro se encontró frente a frente con un par de caballos y se ocultó cuando escuchó otro ruido. Alguien avanzaba ruidosamente pisando la paja. De pronto, un grito de susto se escuchó en labios de Ichabod.

-¡Condestable! ¡Aquí está usted!- dijo Masfta controlando su propio temor:

\- Joven…Masfat…no sabe…cómo me alegra verlo en estos…momentos- afirmó respirando hondamente el condestable.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- insistió Masfat.

\- Vine a dar a las caballerizas- indicó Crane más tranquilo, pero no tiene una vaga idea de lo que acabo de descubrir.

-¿Tan grave es condestable?- preguntó el chico Masfat con los labios temblorosos.

\- Más de lo que usted se imagina…

-Venga, le ayudo- dijo incorporándolo.

\- Gracias, joven Masfat- añadió Crane sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¿Qué hará ahora?- preguntó.

\- Necesito uno de los caballos de van Garret…voy a la clínica que está en las afueras de Sleepy Hollow…voy a ir a ver a mi madre…-dijo con suma tristeza.

Van Garret tras despedir al juez tomó su propio caballo y lo siguió. El juez se sintió un poco nerviosos…le pareció que alguien lo seguía…casi podía escuchar las pisadas del caballo detrás de él. Avanzó un poco más rápido y de pronto un viento helado circuló por los alrededores.

La fuerza de aquella loca carrera se acrecentó y el juez corrió con fuerza pero logró tomar el camino de la derecha. Otra persona se cruzó con él en el camino.

El jinete sin cabeza avanzó con rapidez y con un solo tajo de su hacha cobró la vida de alguien más.

Van Garret muy seguro volvió y se acercó presuroso. De pronto encontró a la víctima sin cabeza. La cabeza rodó a unos pasos de allí. Se acercó para reconocerla. Era la cabeza del nuevo reverendo del pueblo.

Crane llegó sin dilación a la clínica. Pidió al médico hablar con Rebecca. El doctor lo hizo pasar.

Cuando se encontraron, la escena fue más que conmovedora. Ichabod derramó un para de lágrimas en el regazo de Rebecca en cuanto estuvieron solos en la habitación a al que sólo una pequeña rendija permitía la entrada de un destello de luz:

\- Madre…no sabes la falta que me has hecho…

\- Mi pequeño- dijo ella acariciando los cabellos del condestable.

El silencio reinó un momento en la habitación.

Rebecca fue quien lo rompió:

\- ¿Cómo están Katrina y el niño?

\- Bien…pero aún corren peligro.

\- Lo sé…lo sentí hace un rato…el jinete volvió a cobrar otra víctima…

\- ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- preguntó Ichabod.

\- Hijo…soy aliada del Jinete…he hecho un pacto con él, para defenderte y defender a tu familia…


	36. Capítulo 36 Amarga confesión

Cap. 36 Amarga confesión

Ichabod Crane se sintió más que abrumado por esa revelación que no esperaba. No…verdaderamente no lo esperaba. Dentro del cúmulo de situaciones que estaban sucediendo y ponían en riesgo su tranquilidad y su felicidad, así como la de su nueva familia, esa er ala posibilidad que ni remotamente había imaginado.

Rebecca observó a su hijo con ojos de ternura. Trató de ver en él al pequeño que año antes truviera entre sus brazos, pero no lo encontró. En su lugar habló a un joven condestable serio y angustiando que buscaba la respuesta a muchos enigmas y la solución a un conflicto de vida o muerte. Eso no era lo que quería para él. Parte de la culpa era suya, o al menos así lo consideraba, por su debilidad y su tendencia a buscar la verdad a la luz de lo esotérico, generando en su hijo un espíritu demasiado sensible. Pero también era de su padre, Linnus Crane, por ser tan duro y regio al grado de limitar al muchacho en muchas situaciones de su vida sin permitirle descubrir por sí mismo su responsabilidad en la naturaleza y su manera de ver las cosas que en ocasiones no tienen suficiente explicación. En cualquier caso, ya no había nada que hacer; Ichabod era como era y eso no lo iba a poder cambiar. Sin embargo tuvo miedo de él, de su reacción ante aquella cruel e increíble confesión. Por un momento no fue capaz de ver cuál sería la reacción de su hijo en aquel momento, todo podía suceder

Ichabod respiró hondamente, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y otra la recargó sutilmente en la pierna izquiera mientras sentado en la cama junto a Rebecca analizaba lo que tenía frente a sí.

\- Simplemente…no lo puedo creer- se limitó a decir.

Para Rebecca esto fue un balde de agua helada. Hubiera deseado que Ichabod reaccionara violentamente o se hubiera descargado en lágrimas o en enojos, para así darse cuenta inmediata de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo. Pero aquella pueril respuesta que dejaba una puerta abierta a cualquier conclusión, era lo más desconcertante que había visto en la personalidad de su hijo. Entonces comenzó a llorar y dijo.

-¡Perdóname, Ichabod! Perdóname…por favor…tuve que hacerlo; pero no me dejes así, sin saber realmente qué piensas. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo hice por ti y por tu familia; lo que más deseo es saber que ustedes están fuera de peligro. Es lo único que me motiva para seguir viva.

Ichabod por respuesta abrazó a su madre contra su corazón, besando su cabellera y diciéndole tiernamente:

\- Claro que te perdono, madre…lo único que sé es que vamos a salir de esto…todos y bien…porque no dejaré que ese monstruo infernal te dañe a ti tampoco.

Rebecca se tranquilizó. Después de todo, parecía que realmente había inculcado en su hijo la nobleza de sentimientos y de alguna forma un carácter a prueba casi de toda dificultad.

\- Pero…lo que aún no entiendo- dijo Ichabod- es qué clase de trato hiciste con el jinete.

Rebecca hizo una pausa y explicó:

\- Recordarás que hace tiempo fui secuestrada…pues bien, la vieja bruja que me llevó con ella, lo hizo por órdenes de van Garret. Ella sirve a viejo, y manipula al Jinete, pero sus poderes son limitados. Para favorecer algunos de sus conjuros, la bruja necesita de la magia blanca, la cual desconoce. Ella está buscando realizar un magno sacrificio para lograr que el Jinete regrese de donde vino…pretende cobrar la vida de su hermana.

\- Pero tengo entendido que ella la mató- dijo Ichabod.

\- No…eso fue lo que ella pensó pero n ofue así; la hermana de la madrastra de Katrina está "viva"…y ahora quiere vengar el que su hermana estuviera en poder del jinete.

\- Entonces, van Garret le ha ofrecido pagarle bien a cambio de que ese sacrificio lo cobre en…

\- Tu propia persona…o en uno de los tuyos…

\- Y así él podría cobrar la herencia de Katrina…-concluyó Ichabod Crane.- Lo que sigo sin entender es qué clase de pacto hiciste con él.

\- Le ofrecí mi persona a cambio de la tuya…de la de Mandalay…no puedo dejar que el Jinete intente acabarlos…

\- ¿Sabes cómo piensa cobrar nuestras vidas? – preguntó el condestable.

\- A través de un sacrificio de sangre, que no se ha realizado porque…aún falta algo.

\- ¿Qué…cosa?- insistió Ichabod muy nerviososo.

\- Que…van Garret tome a Katrina como mujer…

Ichabod se levantó y recargó su cabeza contra el dorso de su mano contra la padre.

\- Pero…¡esto es demasiado! Entonces el interés de van Garret en que sea juzgado por asesinato es sólo para tratar de realizar todo legalmente sin que parezca un asesinato...y para dejar a Katrina completamente indefensa…lo e la parte del Jiente una autoridad judicial claro que no lo creería…-repuso el condestabla al fin.

Rebecca suspiró e Ichabod continuó:

\- Pues no sé cómo tenga qu ehacer pero no voy a permitir que el Jinete cobre ese trato con tu vida, habrá que hallar otra solución, pero el Jinete no tocará ni un solo cabello de las personas de mi familia y de quienes tanto me han ayudado.

Mientras tanto Jelly conversaba con Katrina después de la "fiesta2 que ofreciera van Garret.

\- Me alegra que ese hombre no le haya causado ningún año.

\- Gracias a usted, Jelly…o Leonor- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, señora Katrina…usted puede llamarme como usted quiera..y me tranquiliza que aún ese hombre no se haya atrevido a lastimarla…como a…

\- ¿A quién?- preguntó Katrina pues ella aún no sabía lo que había sucedido con la madre de Ichabod.

\- Señora…es difícil…van Garret…ultrajó a Rebecca…está en una clínica…el condestable fue para allá.

Katrina se angustió. Eso era demasiado. ¡Cómo debía estar sufriendo Ichabod por ella!

\- Esto es…inaudito- dijo por fin estallando en lágrimas.

\- Le traeré un té- observó Jelly saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

Abajo encontró a Masfat que esperaba a que volviera van Garret.

\- ¿Dónde está el viejo?- preguntó.

\- Aún no ha vuelto, Salió rápidamente en su caballo y no ha regresado.

El relincho del Jinete aún se escuchaba de nueva cuenta. Jelly tembló y Masfat se asustó.

\- Esto…es demoniaco…¿qué hacemos?- preguntó el joven Masfat.

\- Espera a que llegue van Garret…yo iré a encerrar a la señora Katrina tras llevarle la bandeja con la cena y el ´te….¿tienes las gotas?- insistió Jelly.

\- Sí…aún las tengo…la llegada del juez impidió que se las diera.

\- Dámelas…le daré la cena y aprovecharé para dormirlo…cuando el viejo se haya dormido ya avisa al condestable…¿quieres?

\- Sí, Jelly- repuso el joven Masfat.

En tanto el conde Vermont seguía en casa del condestable esperándolo. La viuda Martin reposaba en la habitación. Vermont llegó hasta ella y al verla despierta le dio un suave beso en la frente y dijo:

\- Linda…¿dormiste?

\- Tuve muchas pesadillas…tengo miedo…

\- No lo tengas…yo no dejaré que nada malo te suceda…ya pronto pasará este infierno…yo sé lo que te digo…es demasiado y no puede durar tanto.

Entonces la besó apasionadamente y la recostó sobre la cama. Poco a poco la ternura de sus besos lograron que se despojara de la ropa mientras la viuda acariciaba su pecho entre la camisa…él descubrió lentamente su cuerpo y acarició con suavidad cada centímetro de su piel…sus labios se posaron en los pliegues de su fisonomía inundándola de amor y placer. Aquel momento intenso duró un par de horas hasta que la noche entró sin dilación.

Mientras, Ichabod se despedía de su madre.

\- Rebecca Crane…te juro por la vida de mi famiiia que ni a ti ni a ellos les sucederá nada…

\- Hijo…lee el libro de magia que te di…ahí encontrarás…muchos de los secretos que no he podido revelar pero creo que es momento de que empieces a conocerlos todos.

Ichabod asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaba el momento de revelar la verdad.


	37. Cap 37Asesinatos y verdades por revelar

Cap. 37 Asesinatos y verdades por revelar

El condestable se reunió con Vermont. El documento que necesitaban para comenzar a develar las mentiras o "verdades" en relación con la herencia maldita de los van Garret estaba ya en su poder…sólo era cuestión de revisarlo a la luz de las ciencias.

\- ¿Está preparado para ver lo que sea?- preguntó Vermont al condestable Crane.

\- Todo- dijo Ichabod- lo que sea con tal de demostrar de una vez por todas quién es responsable en esa situación…la vida de mi familia completa está en juego y no voy a arriesgarme más sin saber en qué terreno estoy pisando.

Vermont notó un fuego viejo que ardía en los ojos del condestable. Esa faz serena y taciturna pareció iluminarse de pronto…parecía como si varios años se le hubieran venido encima al condestable, pero en lugar de verse más anciano se notase que la edad le sentaba demasiado bien. El conde hizo la observación:

\- Ichabod…está usted muy cambiado.

\- Conde Vermont…la vida de mi madre también está en peligro.

\- Sí…algo me dijo el joven Masfat…

\- No es sólo por lo que hizo van Garret…ella misma cometió un gran error y tengo que librarla de eso…aunque no sé cómo.

\- Ya habrá tiempo, condestable Crane, sólo es cuestión de tiempo…concentrémonos en esta información que es vital para todos, para su libertad y para liberar la memoria de mi amigo y la de quien fuera el amor de su vida…y que ahora lo es todo para mí.

Vermont asintió. El ver al condestable luchando por su familia le daban ánimos para continuar y demostrar su inocencia y ayudar a que el nombre de su amigo se viera libre de sospechas infundadas.

Desplegaron el documento cuando de pronto llegó un carruaje que les informaba sobre las exequias del reverendo en turno.

\- Tendremos que dejar esto para después- dijo el conde Vermont.

\- Llevemos el documento con nosotros…es necesario que no pase a otras manos…- observó Ichabod.

\- Lo sé- dijo Vermont- pero hay que ser cautelosos…¿de qué habrá muerto el reverendo…si estaba tan sando?

Ambos se miraron con cierto recelo…esto era algo realmente extraño.

En tanto Katrina también se preparaba junto con Mandalay para ir a las exequias del reverendo. Van Garret lo había permitido considerando que era un hombre respetable en Sleepy Hollow a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en el lugar. Pero ya gozaba del aprecio y consideración de los parroquianos.

Jelly la acompañaría. Katrina se sentía más tranquila. Jelly observó mientras llevaba una taza de té a Katrina y ayudaba a ésta a cambiar a Mandalay:

\- Tal vez…esté el condestable en las exequias.

Katrina no pudo reprimir varias lágrimas…el sólo hecho de escuchar nombrar el nombre de su esposo la hacía sentir triste y melancólica.

\- ¡Cómo quisiera que esto terminara de una vez por todas, Jelly!- observó Katrina- quiero volver a mi casa, junto a él…con nuestro hijo y con la madre de Ichabod…esto es peor que una maldita pesadilla…una pesadilla que parece no tener final…

Pero Jelly tenía la esperanza de que pronto las cosas cambiaran de rumbo…era necesario que las mentiras y asesinatos sucedidos recientemente en Sleepy Hollow no quedaran impunes, por el contrario, había que hacer pagar a los verdaderos responsables de las masacres…o al verdadero y Unico responsable…fuera natural o sobrenatural…

Salieron ambos carruajes en dirección a la casa del reverendo. El del conde Vermont llegó primero junto con Ichabod y entraron a la sala donde hablarían sobre las bondades del reverendo. Poco rato después llegó Van Garret junto con Masfat, Katrina y Mandalay, junto con Jelly.

Van Garret se reunió con viejos conocidos mientras Katrina y Jelly permanecían juntas. En cuanto Ichabod vio a Katrina cerca sintió que su corazón latía apresuradamente…Vermont tuvo que detenerlo para que no fuera raudo a abrazarla frente a todos.

\- Condestable- dijo Vermont- yo lo entiendo, pero es mejor que no se precipite…ya habrá tiempo.

\- Lo dudo, señor conde…creo que lo que menos tenemos ahora es tiempo…- aseguró Ichabod.

Katrina y Jelly se sentaron en un lugar preferencial. Van Garret estaba sentado en otra ala de la iglesia con otros amigos suyos.

\- ¿Está aquí Katrina van Tassel?- preguntó el nombre.

\- Sí…¿por qué?

\- Porque no veo al condestable…-dijo aquel joven.

\- Pues…por ahí debe estar…de hecho…creo que tuvo que salir de viaje y me la encomendó…por eso vino conmigo.

El hombre no dudó de las palabras de Van Garret…después de todo siempre había sido su amigo…parecía no tener idea de lo que realmente ocurría.

Ichabod se escondió detrás de una cortina mientras escuchaba las palabras amables que se decían sobre el reverendo. De pronto el niño hizo un movimiento hacia donde él estaba, el pequeño lo reconoció.

Katrina trató de calmarlo y se volvió hacia donde estaba el pequeño y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Qué viste?

Katrina avanzó con cuidado hacia la cortina y encontró a Ichabod que le indicaba que guardara silencio. El condestable Crane la tomó de la cintura y clavando su mirada aguileña le dio un beso apasionado.

Katrina apenas pudo sostener a Mandalay y dejó que el condestable la estrechara entre sus brazos.

\- Katry…te extraño demasiado…ya no puedo vivir así..

\- Lo sé…yo tampoco…ya no puedo estar así, viviendo a la fuerza con ese hombre…

Ichabod se armó de valor y dijo.

\- Hoy mismo te sacaré de esa casa…te lo juro por mi madre…

En eso escucharon ruidos y tuvieron que separarse.

Pasó un rato. Ichabod y el conde estaban separados uno del otro para no despertar sospechas. Cuando salían Ichabod llevó a Katrina hacia el otro carruaje y a Jelly hacia el de van Garret. Se cubrieron ambas con un chal del mismo color. Van Garret creyó que se trataba de Katrina. El niño iba con ella, así que no había ninguna duda.

Sin embargo, Masfat se encargó de llevarse al niño rápidamente hacia la casa del condestable. Katrina bajó del carruaje y se encontró en su casa. Lloró entre los brazos del condestable. Jelly estaba con van Garret quien al darse cuenta que había sido burlado, juró que esta vez sería implacable…pero su presa ya no estaba dentro de su jaula.


	38. Capítulo 38 Una casa, dos amores

Cap. 40 Una casa…dos amores…

En cuanto estuvieron juntos, Ichabod y Katrina parecían dos recién casados…aunque realmente tenían poco tiempo de ser marido y mujer. Pero aquellas situaciones dolorosas que los habían tenido separados habían sido un parteaguas en su relación…ahora se sentían más enamorados que nunca y lo que menos deseaban era verse separados nuevamente.

Ichabod estrechó en sus brazos a Mandalay. El niño le sonrió abiertamente. Los ojos de Katrina reflejados en aquella carita le recordaron dos cosas: el hecho de sentirse feliz…y también la gran responsabilidad que tenía de acabar con todo aquel embrollo…por muy sobrenatural que pareciera.

El conde Vermont celebraba ampliamente aquel encuentro. Pero sabía que debían tener cuidado…Jelly estaba ahora en manos de Van Garret y Masfat tenía que controlarlo para evitar que algo le ocurriera a la mucama.

\- Me siento responsable- dijo Ichabod a ambos- creo que hay que asegurar la protección del joven Masta…él es quien ha arriesgado más su vida en este noche…no podremos poner la cabeza en la almohada hasta que sepamos que el joven está totalmente fuera de riesgo.

\- Conincido con usted, condestable…es necesario asegurarnos que el chico Masfat esté seguro de las acechanzas de ese hombre perverso.

Ichabod entonces consiguió que dos criados de su casa y de la del conde se trasladaran a cuidar de la seguridad de aquel mancebo y ellos estarían al pendiente de lo sucedido.

La viuda Martin bajó intempestiva al escuchar un carruaje detenerse frente a la casa. Al ver al conde Vermont frente a ella lo abrazó incesante y amorosa. Vermont le regaló varios besos y dijo suavemente.

\- Aquí estoy…para cuidar de ti…conseguí que la señora Crane volviera a su hogar…y tú y yo estamos reunidos de nuevo.

Ichabod invitó:

\- Si lo prefieren…puedo ofrecerles mi humilde casa para que se queden a descansar. Espero con ello no poner en riesgo a ninguno de los dos.

\- No, condestable. Al contrario, agradezco su gentileza…no nos moveremos…yo me siento comprometido a cuidar también de su señora esposa y de su hijo…así que…usted disponga de la habitación que considere más acorde para la señora y para mí.

Katrina e Ichabod convinieron en que se quedaran en la habitación de su madre mientras ella no podía volver.

-Mañana mismo arreglaremos lo necesario para que la madre de usted esté de vuelta aquí- dijo Vermont.

\- Lo sé…mañana lo discutiremos- dijo lanzando una mirada tierna y deseosa a Katrina- debemos todos descansar- dijo suspirando.

Al poco rato Ichabod dormía entre sus brazos a Mandalay. Aquella escena enterneció a Katrina quien se acercó y dio un beso a su hijo y luego a su marido. Éste devolvió el beso en la mejilla de Katrina y juntos colocaron a su bebé en la cuna.

Al instante los ojos de ichabod centellearon sobre los de ella…su amada…y tomándola de la mano acarició su blonda cabellera y sus labios saborearon los de su esposa…Katrina estrechó a su esposo entre sus brazos y el amor volvió a nacer en aquella cama que ya los esperaba.

Ichabod necesitaba sentir a Katrina más suya que nunca…la forma tierna de tenerla hizo de aquel instante y lugar un día en el paraíso. La cadencia de los movimientos de Ichabod en el cuerpo de su esposa era lo más hermoso que alguien hubiera podido plasmar en una pintura. Pero no había necesidad de ello…sólo ellos eran testigos de tanto amor.

Jadeantes y cubiertos con una sábana…sus cuerpos se estrecharon amorosos y se quedaron dormidos uno sobre el otro con una suave te amo por cubierta.

En la habitación contigua el conde Vermont también daba rienda suelta al amor que la viuda Martin despertaba en él…la adoraba…era ya todo para él, y por ella estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta los más encumbrados límites. Respetaba y veneraba la memoria de su amigo y por ello, quería brindarle a la viuda todo el amor que podía, por él y por el difunto.

La viuda se entregó intensa en aquellos fuertes brazos, elegantes y monumentales. El conde, de cuerpo fornido la estrechó y ella se perdió entre su cuerpo y sus tiernas caricias.

Cuando el límite de la pasión los envolvió a los dos, sus cuerpos destilaron esa esencia intensa hasta quedarse dormidos juntos hasta el amanecer.

Muy temprano, Masfat ensilló el caballo de van Garret. Irían a hacer una visita al juez. El momento más difícil para todos se avecinaba.

En aquel hospital psiquiátrico, la madre de Ichabod había podido utilizar un cuadernillo para escribir un par de conjuros. Consiguió de una enfermera la salida..ésta se la concedió por un par de horas y ella se dedicó a buscar a aquel a quien había hecho aquella horrenda promesa. Pero ahora podía ser diferente. La vida de su hijo y su familia podían verse libres totalmente con sólo su pequeña contribución.


	39. Capítulo 39 La gran revelación

Cap. 39 La gran revelación comienza.

Era muy de mañana cuando Ichabod y Katrina se despertaron con el llanto de Mandalay. Ella estaba feliz después de muchas semanas de no tener cerca a su joven esposo. El condestable se levantó y acarició levemente la faz de Katrina, apenas creyendo que estaba a su lado, tanto ella como su pequeño hijo. Ichabod Crane respiró aliviado al darse cuenta que no era sólo un sueño. Corrió las cortinas y se acercó a ella regalándole un tierno beso en los labios. Katrina despertó un poco adormilada.

\- Mandalay ya tiene hambre- susurró dulcemente.

\- Sí…así parece.

El condestable compartió con ella aquel íntimo momento, besando la cabeza de Katrina mientras Mandalay prendía sus pequeños labios al pecho de su madre.

Pasado un rato Katrina bajó arreglada y miraba con picardía a Ichabod…una leve y pequeña complicidad los unía…Vermont y la viuda Martin también pasaban por un momento similar. Ichabod palmeó al conde mientras desayunaban y pasado un rato ellos fueron a conversar a la sala mientras las mujeres conversaban.

Katrina jugaba con Mandalay. La viuda Martin hacía cariños al pequeño.

\- Vaya que es hermoso su hijo, señora Katrina…el condestable está feliz con él…

\- Sí…ha tenido mucho miedo por él…-comentó ella al notar cuán bien la viuda Martin se llevaba con su pequeño que le tomaba las manos en actitud amistosa.

\- Si tan sólo mi difunto esposo me hubiera dejado un hijo…

Katrina la miró con dulzura y añadió:

\- Usted es todavía bastante joven…el conde tampoco tiene hijos y la ama…¿por qué no lo intenta?

La viuda se sonrojó vivamente y añadió.

\- Es que….no estamos casados…y…

En eso Ichabod y Vermont irrumpieron en la charla diciendo:

\- Señoras…tienen que guardar la calma…las horas para que el misterio de la herencia y el asesinato de Laurent Martin se aclare…son pocas ya…

\- ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?- preguntó Katrina.

\- De cuarenta y ocho horas…mañana es mi juicio- dijo el condestable tembloroso y nervioso.

Pasado un par de segundos de tensión Ichabod retomó la palabra.

\- La cuestión aquí es…¿cómo vamos a descubrir a Van Garret?

\- ¿Saben algo de Jelly?

Mientras tanto Jelly estaba encerrada en espera de noticias. Masfat había tratado de convencerlo de que había sido sólo una equivocación suya, pero el viejo no creía aquella historia. Estaba más que seguro que Jelly era cómpice de Crane.

\- Ese estúpido condestable es el causante de mis desgracias…pero la hora se acerca…ya está a la puerta…el caballero Negro volverá a cabalgar…ésta vez por la sangre de un van Tassel…el más importante de todos…el heredero de la Maldición.

Jelly trataba de escapar. Masfat había tratado de hablar con ella y le había dicho que en cuanto encontrara la mejor manera de salir iría a rescatarla. El conocía un poco mejor aquella tenebrosa mansión.

Jelly en verdad estaba atemorizada…como nunca antes lo había estado. Temía lo peor y el único consuelo que tenía era que Ichabod y Katrina estaban bien.

En la casa Crane el panorama era realmente de incertidumbre.

\- Hemos revisado este viejo documento. La vida de Mandalay está en completo riesgo.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Katrina.

\- Sólo puedo decirte por ahora, amor- dijo el condestable- que mi padre también estaba inmerso en este sucio trato…ese cuervo de rectitud resultó ser un buitre de inmensa maldad.

Katrina lloró junto con el pequeño en brazos.

\- Juro por mi vida- exclamó Ichabod resueltamente- que no dejaré que ni a mi familia ni a ustedes les suceda nada.

\- Sólo nos falta salvar a tu madre.

\- Eso es lo que más temo…-dijo Ichabod- temo que no sea posible…no sé cuáles sean los alcances del trato que hizo con el Jinete Decapitado…por eso…no sé cómo ayudarla.

Katrina y la viuda convinieron en que entre ellas la ayudarían a salir de ese inmenso problema.

Jelly por fin encontró de manos de Masfat la salida a aquel agujero donde estaba encerrada. Bajaron por la escalinata circular que daba a las caballerizas y sin que van Garret lo notaran se fueron hacia el hospital psiquiátrico.

Ichabod y Martin prosiguieron preparando la defensa del condestable…el tiempo apremiaba y la defensa tenía que estar bien fundamentada. De lo contrario, todo saldría mal.

Mientras tanto Katrina y la viuda se organizaban para buscar la manera de ayudar a Rebecca.

\- Yo conozco de hechicería blanca- dijo Katrina- ella y yo…sabe usted…

\- No es necesario que me de explicaciones que no necesito- dijo la viuda- no la juzgo porque usted es una hermosa persona y lo demás no me interesa.

\- Gracias, señora Martin.

\- Señor Vermont- dijo el conde tras de ellas.- Antes de que algo más suceda…¿quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo dirigiéndose a la viuda.

\- Claro- aseguró emocionada la viuda.- Claro que acepto.

Ichabod había decidido ir a buscar a Rebecca. Fue sin dilación mientras Katrina ofrecía té a sus amistades. Pero cuando llegó ya no la encontró.


	40. Capítulo 40 El juicio de Ichabod Parte I

Cap. 40 El juicio de Ichabod Crane (Parte I)

Pero…¿a dónde había ido la madre del condestable? Era difícil precisarlo…por lo menos para alguien que no la conociera como él…pero él…su hijo…sabía casi perfectamente dónde la hallaría. Así que se guió por aquel libro que un día su madre le dejara…ese libro de protección al ser amado…similar al que Katrina había usado en aquella ocasión para salvarle la vida ( Sleepy Hollow). Avanzó por aquel hospital psiquiátrico, pero al no encontrar a nadie más que le diera algún indicio del paradero de su madre, interrogó a las enfermeras quienes accedieron a retenerla en caso de que volviera.

Ichabod se internó en aquel oscuro bosque al que prácticamente nadie quería entrar. Pero era necesario…tenía que enfrentar a aquel ser antes de que éste acabara con la vida de Rebecca y lo dejara huérfano por segunda vez. El condestable era inteligente, tanto como atolondrado, pero cuando se trataba de la vida de quienes amaba, era capaz de todo.

Katrina comenzó a preocuparse por al vida de Ichabod. Había tardado ya demasiado.

La futura condesa Vermont dijo:

\- No creo que sea de cuidado, señora…el condestable tal vez se entretuvo con los documentos que necesita para el juicio de mañana.

\- Lo sé…eso es lo que más me preocupa…porque aún no ha abierto el último…el documento definitivo…donde aparece el nombre del responsable de esa absurda maldición.

En tanto en la casa van Garret, Jelly había buscado ya la forma de deshacerse del viejo. Sin embargo él había usado sus artimañas para tratar de indagar el paradero de Jelly. Por lo menos ella ya estaba con alguien más.

El viejo van Garret se dirigió a casa del juez y dijo:

\- Señor juez…exijo que se me escuche…tengo pruebas de que el condestable Crane ha estado usándome para sus fines..ahora…escondió a una testigo de peso…

\- ¿A quién?- interrogó el juez.

\- A la criada de la casa Vermont…ella sabía todo respecto al asesinato del abogado Martin…ahora la debe tener en su poder y nos va a hacer creer que tal vez yo la tengo…

El juez se detuvo un instante y preguntó serenamente:

\- ¿Quiere decir que Crane escondió a la crida del conde Vermont para asegurarse que el secreto no se sepa?

\- Así es…-siguió van Garret.- La criada del conde era informante de éste en cuanto a los…amoríos que lleva con la esposa del difunto abogado en las propias narices de éste…Crane ha permitido y solapado ese amor ilícito…así que ya comprenderá usted todos los intereses que están de por medio y lo mucho que le importan al condestable.

\- Entiendo…-dijo el juez al parecer convencido.- Bueno…pues…espero que el condestable Crane tenga forma de negar todas esas acusaciones…si no…se hará justicia, van Garret.

\- Gracias, señor juez- concluyó el viejo.- Sabía que podía contar con usted…así el nombre de nuestras amadas familias quedará libre de toda culpa y mancha. Con su permiso.

Ichabod encontró primero a la vieja bruja que esperaba por él para un conjuro de vuelta del Jinete.

\- Mujer…he venido…como se me había ordenado.

\- ¿Qué deseas, buen mozo?- dijo la mujer con voz aguardentosa.

\- Vengo porque…mi madre me dijo que mi sangre forma parte de éste rito satánico…y quiero salvar la vida de ella.

\- Tu madre- dijo con ironía- no tiene salvación…ella misma se comprometió y ahora no podrá salir de ésta…sólo muerta…

Ichabod trató de entender más de aquel juego de palabras.

\- ¿La necesitas…muerta?

\- Digamos que sí…necesito su sangre para poder convencer al Jinete de acabar con…

\- No sigas…si sólo necesitas la sangre de mi madre…aquí tienes la mía…te sirve igual…llevamos la misma sangre…-dijo sonriendo.

La bruja trató de detenerlo. Había descubierto sólo una parte del conjuro que tenían que realizar para acabar con la herencia de Ichabod. Mandalay era la otra pieza clave.

\- Aunque tú me dieras la tuya…necesito sangre de un van Tassel…así que…ese no puedes ser tú…

\- Tendrás la sangre que quieres…pero primero…tienes que explicarme para qué la quieres…

La bruja soltó toda la verdad.

\- El tiempo apremia…así que…ya no tengo nada que perder…tu sangre y la de tu van Tassel son la clave para que van Garret viva por siempre…quiere usarlas para rociarlas en un conjuro sobre el testamento de los van Tassel y con esa sangre apoderarse para siempre de la voluntad del Jinete Decapitado y sembrar el terror en Sleepy Hollow…y más allá de sus fronteras.

La sangre se heló en el cuerpo del condestable.

\- ¿Pero por qué…la mía?- insistía Ichabod temeroso.

\- Porque…hay un secreto en tu familia que aún debes conocer, pero…creo que no tendrás tiempo…ahora…serás mi prisionero- dijo mientras trataba de ejercer su influencia oscura sobre el joven condestable.

Sin embargo, Ichabod tomó el libro que su madre le diera. Encontró en breve la página correcta y leyó el conjuro, sudoroso y balbuceante. La bruja comenzó a ennegrecer y gritaba mientras sentía que se ahogaba.

\- Dame ese libro…dámelo, Ichabod Crane…

Cuando estaba animado a dárselo en una triquiñuela, la bruja misma tomó unas tijeras y estaba a punto de encajarlas en el cuerpo del condestable. El ofreció el libro y de éste salieron inmensas y gruesas gotas de sangre.

Ichabod huyó como pudo. La vieja bruja entonces conminó al Jinete de nueva cuenta.

Mientras tanto Jelly y Rebecca buscaban la raíz de mandrágora para un ritual de protección hacia Ichabod y su familia. Escucharon el relincho del Jinete y Rebecca entendió que había llegado el momento de luchar la batalla final.

La mañana llegó sórdida a Sleepy Hollow. El condestable y el conde estaban ya frente al juez, ante la disposición de que como abogado y acusado debían estar listos con las pruebas fehacientes de que aquél no era culpable del asesinato de Martin.

Van Garret en primera fila estaba listo para observar aquel espectáculo.

\- ¿Y bien, condestable?- instigó el juez.- Nos quedamos en que…nos presentarían las pruebas necesarias para evidenciar que usted no asesinó a Martin.

\- Y aquí están- adujo el conde Vermont.- Mi defendido, el condestable Crane no fue el asesino del ilustre abogado Laurent Martin, porque…Ichabod no estaba en la casa…tengo una testigo de peso…que pase a declarar mi primer testigo: la viuda del hoy occiso…la viuda Martin.

La mujer avanzó lentamente por la escalinata y tras el juramento sobre la Holy Biblie, comenzó a declarar.

Ichabod sudaba. La vez anterior la viuda era la principal acusadora y ahora era la principal testigo.

Katrina llegó con el niño. Eso puso más nervioso a Ichabod…pero aún estaba seguro de que todo saldría a pedir de boca. Van Garret se relamió los labios con morbo…gesto que Ichabod sintió más duro y ruin que todo cuanto antes pudiera haber hecho aquel hombre.

\- Díganos, señora Martin…¿qué sabe usted al respecto del asesinato de su marido? La ocasión anterior usted misma acusaba al condestable…

\- Por miedo, señor juez…porque…alguien muy poderoso me presionaba para ello…alguien que amenazó con matar a una persona que en todo momento me protegió y fue incondicional de Laurent…el conde Vermont, aquí presente.

\- Entendemos su miedo- señaló el juez- pero detállenos…¿quién es ese hombre?

\- Jeremiah Van Garret…aquí presente…

El hombre parecía estar muy seguro de lo que sucedía. El cuchicheo en la sala lo ponía nervioso pero respondió con presteza.

\- Esta mujer está loca…seguro producto de la gran pena por la pérdida del abogado Martin…

\- No es verdad…soy testigo de la forma inclemente en que usted amenazaba a mi marido para que le firmara ciertos documentos comprometedores…y le amenazaba también con tomarme por la fuerza si él no le ayudaba. Mi marido se negó y este miserable juró vengarse.

\- ¿Y lo hizo?

\- Sí…por eso…mató a Laurent.

\- ¿Puede probarlo?

\- Claro- dijo ella.- Pregúntele a van Garret si le es familiar esta daga…

El hombre palideció. La prueba era casi contundente.


	41. Capítulo 41 Final

Cap. 41 El juicio de Ichabod (Parte II) y Final

Van Garret sudó cuando vio a aquella mujer levantando en alto su daga.

\- ¿Y bien?- insistió el juez- ¿reconoce usted esa daga?

\- No- dijo él con algo de nerviosismo.- Nunca la había…visto.

\- ¿Hay alguna forma de probar que esa daga no es suya? Es decir…¿hay alguna forma de evidenciar que esa daga pertenece a alguien?

\- Claro, señor juez- dijo la viuda Martin.

Entonces mostró las iniciales del viejo: J V G.

\- Aquí están…grabadas en oro en el mango de la misma.

Ichabod sonrió aliviado. Se sentía un poco menos presionado. Pero aún tenía miedo de la reacción del viejo van Garret ante el descubrimiento que estaba por llegar.

Katrina abrazando a Mandalay esperaba el momento de escuchar el veredicto del juez a favor del condestable. Vermont realizaba la mejor defensa de su vida, tanto por él como por el recuerdo de su buen amigo Laurent quien ya se había granjeado la noble amistad del condestable.

La aducción de pruebas continuaba…cada instante y cada segundo eran vitales…Vermont lograba despejar las incógnitas mientras Ichabod se tronaba los dedos al sentir la presión de las miradas de tantos abogados frente a él. Mientras la mirada tierna de su hijo le estrujaba el corazón haciéndolo más vulnerable y más fuerte a la vez.

Mientras tanto Rebecca y Jelly preparaban aquel brebaje. Tenía que estar listo para un par de horas después…

\- ¿Qué sucederá si no lo terminamos a tiempo, señora Rebecca?- preguntó Jelly.

\- El Jinete sin Cabeza llegaría y…cobraría la vida de Ichabod, de Mandalay y la mía enseguida…sin ninguna clase de consideración..así que debemos apresurarnos Jelly…¿está conmigo? ¿no tiene usted miedo, verdad?

\- No, señora Rebecca- respondió Jelly con prontitud.

La bruja recitaba aquel oscuro conjuro:

\- Principe de las sombras…ven enseguida…cobra la vida de aquellos que deben morir ante tu hacha y la de aquellos que decidieron ponerse a tus órdenes…hazlo cuanto antes…no dilates en llegar…ven…para que yo pueda disfrutar también del precio de la venganza.

De pronto…la tierra retembló…un rugido ensordecedor…pocos sabían de qué se trataba…pero los que lo escucharon se quedaron tan asustados que trataron de no escucharlo.

Pero el Jinete sin Cabeza avanzaba regio…y listo para cobrar la vida de aquellos que habían recogido su cabeza en aras de una asquerosa venganza.

El juicio continuaba. Van Garret estaba casi perdido.

\- Sin embargo- dijo éste jugando lo que él consideraba su mejor carta.- Pregunte al condestable…qué ha sido de la señorita Jelly, la sirvienta de la casa Vermont.

\- ¿No cree usted que esa pregunta la debería hacer yo?- insistió el conde.

\- No…tal vez porque usted está en calidad de abogado del condestable.

\- Pues…¿qué haría si yo le dijera que…sé perfectamente dónde está la señorita Jelly?

\- Eso no puede ser…

Entonces todas las miradas se centraron en van Garret.

\- Y…aún falta la prueba final. Van Garret ha estado ocultado un documento de una herencia que se consideró maldita por los van Garret y van Tassel y que ahora sabemos que no había tal maldición. La única que ha existido es el odio que van Garret ha estado derramando sobre los descendientes van Tassel hasta llegar al pequeño Mandalay Crane.

\- ¿Cuál es ese documento?

\- Aquí está, señor juez- contestó Vermont mostrando el documento.

En él aparecía la firma de van Garret, el abuelo de Jeremiah junto a la firma del abuelo de ichabod.

El condestable se puso de pie.

Vermont comenzó a explicar.

\- En este documento aparece la firma del abuelo del condestable, Paulus Crane, fue testigo de aquella maldición…una en la que estaba en juego su propia vida. Encontré junto a éste una carta póstuma, en la que Paulus culpa directamente al abuelo de van Garret de su muerte si algo le ocurría. Así que…por eso los van Garret escondían tan celosamente ese documento y amenazaron de muerte a los van Tassel si reclamaban aquella herencia que debía repartirse entre ambas familias.

\- ¿Y el Jinete?

\- El Jinete…ese ente satánico ha sido manipulado por los van Garret desde hace años, incluso desde la ocasión en que la madrastra de la señora Katrina murió en circunstancias más que terribles…

Todas las pruebas liberaban completamente a Ichabod de toda sospecha.

\- En vista de todo ello…declaro a Ichabod Crane…inocente del asesinato del abogado Laurent Martin y a Jeremiah van Garret declaro culpable del mismo asesinado y del secuestro de la señora Katrina van Tassel y de su hijo…

Ichabod al escuchar el mazo del juez corrió a abrazar a Katrina cuando escucharon el relincho del caballo endemoniado del Jinete.

La lucha era encarnizada. El Jinete iba aún dirigido por van Garret.

\- Pues…no tendrán mucho tiempo de disfrutar su felicidad…a ellos…

El Jinete buscaba la manera de matar directamente a Ichabod y a Mandalay cuando Rebecca llegó enseguida y dijo valientemente:

\- Es a mí…a quien debes matar…-señaló mientras rociaba aquel brebaje sobre ichabod, el niño y Katrina.

El Jinete se paró frente a él. Ichabod intervino.

\- Deja a mi madre en paz…-retó mientras esperaban hacer tiempo.

Pero el joven Masfat encontró la cabeza y se le dio de nuevo.

Esta vez la vieja bruja iba con ellos. El Jinete la tomó consigo y se la llevó de vuelta al infierno. Rebecca Crane se desmayó.

Todos pensaron que estaba muerta pero no fue así. La llevaron a la casa del condestable.

Esa noche fue bastante tranquila ya…

Ichabod dijo a Katrina:

\- Amor…¿qué ha sido todo esto que ha sucedido?

\- Sólo…una pesadilla tuya…-dijo Katrina…

Y en efecto eso era…

\- Ichabod…Ichabod- llamaba incesante Katrina al condestable al ver que se quedaba dormido en su escritorio.

El condestable despertó sobresaltado.

\- Katrina…tuve…una pesadilla terrible…

\- ¿Qué soñaste?

\- Que…el Jinete volvía…-dijo el condestable.

\- Eso es imposible ya Ichabod…- añadió Katrina muy segura.

Ichabod pensó que ella tenía razón. Pero de pronto escuchó un relincho infernal lejos de ahí. Ichabod…volvió a temblar…

FIN


End file.
